


Diva Central

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Romantic Comedy, they are dorks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Крис – модель от бога. Лухан слишком самодовольная модель. Сехун неловкая модель. Кай – модель, которая всегда без рубашки. Исин менеджер Криса и Лухана. Сухо менеджер Сехуна и Кая. Кенсу главный стилист. Чонде сотрудник, который нифига не делает. Бекхен секретарь. Тао дизайнер. Сюмин фотограф с фетишами. Чанель главный босс, который ничерта не делает. Вашему вниманию представляется модельное агенство EXO.





	1. Lights, Camera, SIT THE FUCK DOWN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diva Central](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349347) by channiki. 



Есть одна вещь, которую Крис просто ненавидит. Она постоянно вызывает у него приступы гнева и раздражения. Эту вещь звали Ким Минсок, или Сюмин, и что он вообще делает в их компании?

— Черт побери, ты долго еще будешь смотреть на меня? — нахмурился Крис, чувствуя, как начинает закипать.

— Я фотограф, так что, да! Я обязан смотреть на тебя! — улыбнулся Сюмин, но Крис мог поклясться, что видел хитрый оскал этого шизофреника.

— Да ты просто раздеваешь меня взглядом! — не выдержал Крис.

— Да, да, я именно это и делаю! — спокойно ответил Сюмин, щелкнув камерой, — теперь поменяй-ка позу! Сделай грубое и страстное лицо!

— Что? — крикнул Крис.

_'Щелчок'_

— Да! Да! Замечательно! Дай мне больше! Ох, держите меня! Теперь покажи мне злого Криса! — восхищенно захлебывался Сюмин.

— Чего тебе дать? — уже откровенно орал Крис.

_'Щелчок'_

— ИДЕАЛЬНО! Отличные эмоции! Теперь давай мне что-нибудь устрашающее, но сексуальное!

— О, ну уж нет! — закатил глаза Крис и быстрыми шагами направился к выходу из студии.

— Эй! Мы еще не закончили! — надулся Сюмин и по-детски топнул ногой.

— Проси у Кая этих грязных поз! — огрызнулся Крис уже из гримерной.

— Отличная идея, Крис! Сейчас же его позову! — загорелся Минсок новой идеей.

Крис усмехнулся, начав быстро переодеваться. Мало ли, может у Сюмина и здесь были скрытые камеры. Надев брюки, он покрутился у зеркала. Посчитав свой наряд идеальным, Крис вышел из гримерной и в ту же секунду в комнату влетел Кай.

— Спасибо, мудак. Теперь я должен удовлетворять Сюмина с его фетишами! — застонал Кай и толкнул друга в плечо.

— Обращайся! — врубив bitch-face, сказал Крис и вышел из комнаты. Вместо того, чтобы что-то делать или говорить, легче сделать каменное лицо. Так считал Крис. Это лучший выход из ситуации.

— Пoдожди, Крис! Останься еще ненадолго! — крикнул Сюмин, помахав ему руками.

— Зачем? Вон, Кай сейчас будет готов, его хоть голого снимай! — с издевкой проговорил Ифань подходящему к нему Сюмину.

— Ах, снимки в стиле Ню…действительно, — заулыбался Сюмин, и маленькая струйка крови медленно стекла вниз с его носа.

— Ты больной, чувак. Я ухожу! Не хочу запачкать кровью свою рубашку! — крикнул Крис и направился к выходу.

— Упс, ошибочка вышла! — хихикнул Сюмин и приложил носовой платок к носу, вытирая кровь. — Но, Крис! Ты должен остаться и побыть фоновой моделью!

— Никоим образом. Я уже знаю, что ты собираешься делать, и я не хочу принимать в этом участие, — Крис уже почти бежал в сторону лифтов.

— Подожди! Крисси! — набавляя скорость шагу, крикнул Минсок.

— Прекрати гнаться за мной! Отвали от меня, извращенец! — напоследок выкрикнул Крис. К его счастью двери лифта закрылись прямо перед носом Сюмина, перекрывая тому доступ к модели. Крис облегченно выдохнул и помолился за душевное спокойствие Кая. Лифт остановился этажом ниже, впуская еще одного человека. На что модель тут же напрягся.

— Дай угадаю: сбитое дыхание, растрепанные волосы — опять Сюмин? — спросил Тао, заходя в лифт. В одной руке у него были эскизы, а в другой он держал несколько рулонов с тканью.

— Ты угадал.

— Понятно.

Неловкое молчание вновь повисло между ними. Лифт продолжил свой путь вниз. Тао кашлянул, как только они достигли четвертого этажа, мило улыбнулся Крису.

— Еще увидимся, — и, помахав рукой, Тао вышел из лифта.

— Ага, — кивнул в ответ Крис, мысленно хлопая себя по голове. Серьезно, он был самой горячей моделью города, так считали все, включая его самого, и всё же он не может нормально поговорить с парнем, который ему нравился. Крис молча усмехнулся.

«Нет, ну серьезно, я же лучший и самый сексуальный. Я же с легкостью могу заполучить его? Я же горяч, не правда ли? ..» — Крис закатил глаза, зная, что это было смешно.

~

— Что, поговорить было не о чем? Ваше последнее прощание было больно слушать! — Тао сбросил все ткани на стол и посмотрел на задавшего вопрос Сехуна, который стоял, сложив руки на груди. Младший вопросительно поднял брови, смотря на Тао и не подавая никаких действий в уборке рулонов с тканью.

— Как долго ты там был? — спросил модельер, наконец, разбирая ткань сам.

— Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что вы, ребята, два здоровых мужика, которые явно хотят друг друга, но слишком застенчивые неженки, чтобы признать это! Вы как маленькие! — лениво ответил Сехун, презренно щуря глаза.

— Ах, да? Как насчет тебя, а? — спросил Тао, ухмыляясь и видя, как глаза Сехуна расширяются.

— А ч-что я? — стараясь быть хладнокровным, ответил старший. Он прислонился к стене и отвернул голову от друга.

— Ты хочешь Лухана, но считаешь это бессмысленным. Ты думаешь, что Лухану ты не нравишься, и он скорее будет один, чем с тобой! — продолжал ухмыляться Тао.

— Эй, Лухан сильный, независимый мужчина, который не строит из себя зазнавшуюся модельку! Я просто уважаю это, — возразил Сехун.

— Да, но есть предел самолюбия каким может быть человек, — Тао сказал, глядя вниз на его эскизы, — Лухан пересек эту линию несколько лет назад. Ты знаешь, я бы хотел остановиться и поболтать о вашей любви, где кое-кто любит себя больше, чем партнера, но мне нужно идти, — Тао выбрал нужное и направился к выходу. Уже в дверях он крикнул: — Увидимся позже, шепелявчик!

— У МЕНЯ БОЛЬШЕ НЕТ ШЕПЕЛЯВОСТИ! — заорал Сехун, когда Тао выставил ему средний палец прежде чем исчезнуть из комнаты.

— Да, уже почти нет. Но это было действительно мило.

На этот раз Сехун испугался и быстро обернулся, почти получив сердечный приступ, когда увидел Лухана, стоявшего у лифта.

— Как долго ты был там? — спросил Се, шагнув в лифт.

— Достаточно долго, чтобы услышать, как Тао сказал, что я люблю себя, — Лухан прикрыл глаза. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что вы не можете обвинить меня. Я просто чертовски великолепный и совершенный, по сравнению с окружающими.

Сехун поперхнулся и издал смешок. Он тут же прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки чтобы не засмеяться, когда Лухан стрельнул в него взглядом. Подождите, он что серьезно?

— Что? Ты думаешь, что я уродливый? Ну ты и сучка. Я чертовски привлекателен! — прокомментировал Лухан, поднимая руку, чтобы зачесать свою челку.

— Да, да, — сказал Сехун, втайне надеясь, что они скоро будут у главного лобби.

Как бы он не любил Лухана, но он скорее будет делать что-нибудь еще, чем слушать, как Лухан говорит о том, какой он совершенный. Сехун уже слышал это примерно двадцать четыре раза.

— Я знал, что ты согласишься со мной. Ты понимаешь меня лучше всех. Вместе мы были бы лучшими моделями. Конечно я был бы немного лучше, так что извини, — Лухан пожал плечами.

Сехун же кивнул, стараясь не засмеяться. Возражать сейчас Лухану было себе дороже, пусть думает как хочет. Младший улыбнулся и выдохнул, когда лифт достиг лобби. Но счастье было недолгим. Его глаза расширились, когда Лухан также сошел в лобби и последовал за ним, по-прежнему собираясь рассказывать каким мужественным он был.

— Эй, это же Крис? Криис! — защебетал Лухан, увидев другую модель. Ифань стоял, прислонившись к столу, и разговаривал с секретарем Бекхеном.

— О Боже, дива прибыла! Сейчас убьет нас своей красотой, — прошептал Бекхен, вызывая смешок у Криса. Да, как понятно, тайное прозвище Лу было 'дива'. Оно довольно красноречиво описывало парня.

— Привет, Лухан, Сехун, — Крис махнул рукой, натягивая поддельную улыбку.

— Я и Сехун как раз говорили о том, какой я чудесный! Бекхенни, я хочу получить дополнительную фотосессию. Не думаю, что Сюмин будет возражать. Он любит смотреть на меня почти так же, как я люблю смотреть на себя, — Лухан улыбнулся, невинно посматривая на Бекхена и Криса.

Крис переглянулся с Сехуном, затем с Бекхеном. После он обратил внимание на Лухана и сказал:

— Лухан? — улыбнулся он.

— Да? — мило улыбнулся Лу в ответ.

— Съебал отсюда!


	2. Twisted Games

— Какого черта ты хочешь? — спросил Бекхен, не отрывая взгляд от монитора компьютера и держа телефон между плечом и ухом.

— Бекхен! Ты же секретарь! Ты просто не можешь так разговаривать! Это же грубо! — начал ругаться Кенсу, покачивая головой.

— Ах, извините, — саркастически извинился Бек. — Приветик! Пожалуйста, скажите мне, какого хрена вы хотите от меня, когда я занят! — мило улыбнулся брюнет.

Кенсу закатил глаза на выходку своего друга и обратил свое внимание на Чанеля и Чена, которые очень увлеченно играли в интересную игру: камень-ножницы-бумага. Интересную, потому что проигравший получает смачную пощечину по лицу. Даже когда обоим будет больно, они всего лишь поржут и приступят к следующему раунду. Кенсу уже давно начал спрашивать себя, чем он думал, когда нанимался в это агентство, и почему он до сих пор здесь.

Бекхен застонал, перед этим хлопнув крышкой ноутбука. Он пробормотал что-то бессвязное о вводе информации и ужасной компьютерной системе.

— Чанель! — крикнул Бекхен, прерывая Чанеля и Чена от их любимой игры. — У нас новый заказ. Какой-то иностранец хочет заказать несколько наших моделей.

— Оки-доки, Бэк! — крикнул в ответ Чанель, одновременно хлопая Чена по лицу. Бекхен постучал ручкой по столу, успокаивая нервы. Но видя, что Чанель продолжает играть, он не выдержал:

— НУ ТАК ЗОВИ ИХ, ИДИОТ!

— Думаю, это мой шанс свалить отсюда, — прошептал Кенсу и скользнул в сторону лифта. Бекхен вздохнул, когда Чанель снова счастливо ударил Чена по лицу. Сейчас Бек тоже задумался, что он тут делает, особенно с тем количеством дерьма, которое он получает каждый день?

~

Глаза Кенсу расширились, когда он увидел Сухо и Лея в лифте… целующимися… и, кажется, на Исине не хватает штанов. Лей, пробыв пару секунд в замешательстве, с покрасневшим лицом резко отодвинул от себя Сухо. Второй же спокойно подтянул штаны и перевел свое внимание на бедного, красного паренька с огромными глазами, который сейчас, вероятно, получил моральную травму на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Оу, К-Кенсу, з-заходи, не стесняйся! — выдержав паузу, проговорил Сухо.

— Думаю, я пройдусь по лестнице. Можете продолжать, — натянуто улыбнулся Дио и сразу же бросился к лестнице. Он мог поклясться, что парочка не первый раз занимается сексом в лифтe. От этой мысли Кенсу передернуло.

Стилист поджал губы и, дойдя до четвертого этажа, решил зайти к Тао, узнать как у него дела, ведь новая коллекция не за горами. Кенсу легонько постучал в дверь и заглянул во внутрь. Тао сидел за швейной машинкой.

— Эй, Таоцзы, как дела? — спросил Дио, присаживаясь на стул рядом с Тао.

— Отлично. Уже битый час пытаюсь перекроить этот эскиз, — недовольно пробубнил Тао, не отрываясь от работы.

— Это новая сумка от Gucci, которая вышла вчера? — улыбнулся Кенсу, увидев знакомую вещь.

— О! Ты заметил?! — крикнул Тао, немедленно отворачиваясь от швейной машины с широкой улыбкой. — Я купил ее сегодня! Я так рад, что хоть кто-то заметил ее!

Кенсу засмеялся. Когда вся история о сумке закончилась, и Тао вернулся к своей работе, Дио встал со стула.

— Пойду немного прогуляюсь. Увидимся позже, — сказал Кенсу, уходя из комнаты. В ответ Тао угукнул и возвратил свое внимание к ткани.

— «Хоть кто-то здесь работает», — улыбнулся своим мыслям Кенсу, прежде чем дверь открылась, и его счастье умерло так же быстро, как и зародилось. Он увидел Лухана, выходящего из лифта.

— Вот дерьмо! Лухан на этом этаже! — закричал Кенсу, влетая обратно в комнату.

— ЗАПРИ ДВЕРЬ! ЗАПРИ ЭТУ ЧЕРТОВУ ДВЕРЬ! — кричал уже Тао, боясь, что Лухан идет к нему.

Кенсу немедленно закрыл дверь. Он пробежал через всю комнату и нырнул в кучу неиспользуемых тканей, скрывая все свое тело. Тао встал со стула и быстро скользнул к старшему, прячась вместе с ним.

— Ох. Как же так, дверь закрыта? — спросил Лухан с другой стороны стены.

Кенсу и Тао затаили дыхание, когда дверная ручка начала греметь. Фактически, их позиция была даже хуже, чем если в здании был бы настоящий убийца. Уже в следующую секунду оба парня подскочили, когда внезапно дверь распахнулась и Лухан, улыбаясь, будто это не он сейчас выломал ногой дверь, зашел вовнутрь. Увидев, что никого нет в комнате, он надулся.

— Могу поклясться, я только что видел Кенсу… и слышал крик Тао, — сказал он, начиная ходить по комнате.

— Тао… Мне страшно, — прошептал Кенсу.

— Мне тоже, — прошептал в ответ Тао.  
Его сердце остановилось, когда Лухан обернулся и посмотрел в сторону кучи, за которой они прятались.

— О! Вы оба здесь! Дорогуши, вы что там делаете? — пропел Лу, спешно раскидывая ткань, за которой держали оборону его друзья.

— Эм… Мы играли в игру, да? — Тао выпрямился и посмотрел на Кенсу, ища помощь.

— Да! Это такая игра для двоих под грудой тканей! — нервно захихикал Кенсу.

— Оуу, ну я так и понял, — протянул Лу, хитро ухмыляясь и почесывая свой подбородок.

— Ч-что? — спросил Дио. Уж слишком хорошо он знал Лухана.

— Вы двое занимались сексом, не так ли? — грозно улыбнулся Хань.

— ЧТО? — синхронно закричали Тао и Кенсу.

— Ах, не отрицайте это! Заблокировали дверь, скрывались от меня под всем этим, — указал он на ткань. — Это же очевидно!

— Это не так! Мы просто убегали от те…

— Нет, нет, я полностью понимаю вас, — перебил Лухан. — Я имею в виду, хотя я и самый горячий человек в этом здании, и каждый хочет меня, я понимаю, если вы оба хотите друг друга больше чем меня. Хотя я немного обиделся, Таоцзы! Как ты мог быть с Кенсу, хотя я очевидно милее! — продолжал свою речь Лу.

— Простите, что? — недоуменно захлопал глазами Кенсу.

— Я даю вам свое благословение. Но предупреждаю вас, ребята: ваши дети никогда не будут привлекательнее, чем мои, — сказал Лухан, ехидно зачесывая челку и направляясь к выходу.

— МЫ НЕ ПАРА, ГЕГЕ! — закричал Тао, обгоняя Лухана через всю комнату чтобы закрыть дверь.

Он лучше попадет в ад, но Крис никоим образом не должен узнать о его приключениях с Кенсу из уст Лухана. Что Крис тогда подумает о нем? Он не собирался давать Лухану шанс испортить его еще не начавшиеся отношения с Крисом.

— Прекрати отрицать, малыш Таоцзы! Это вполне нормально! — улыбнулся Лу, резко толкая Тао от двери.

Тао взвыл, когда Лухан нехило откинул его от двери и выбежал из комнаты. В его глазах начали скапливаться слезы; он никогда не знал, что у Лухана есть такая сила. Кенсу тут же подбежал к младшему.

— Я собираюсь убить этого гавнюка, — злобно пошипел Тао.

Глаза Кенсу расширились. Он в прямом смысле видел черную ауру над Тао.

~

Кай и Крис вздохнули, будто умирающие слоны издали свой последний звук. Они тащили свои тела из комнаты для фотосессий. Несколько часов позирования для Сюмина могут высосать всю энергию из любого человека. Они даже не стали надевать рубашки.  
Разминая шею, они увидели идущего по коридору Лухана и Сехуна, плетущегося за старшим.

— О! Эй, Крис! Эй, Кай! — захихикал Лухан, подбегая к парням. — Как прошла фотосессия?

— Как всегда, как всегда… — измучено вздохнул Кай, царапая свою шею.

— У нас сегодня фотосессия без рубашек? — спросил Сехун, наконец догнав Лухана.

— Да, — коротко ответил Крис.

— Ах, дорогуши! Я могу показать вам свои идеальные бицепсы прямо сейчас! Я так взволнован, Сехунни! Ты должен хорошо постараться, так как мои мускулы получат больше внимания! — облизнул губы Лухан.

Крис и Кай закатили глаза. И почему им приходиться выслушивать Лухана больше всех в этом здании?

— Мы немного заняты, поэтому мы пойдем, — сказал Кай, оттаскивая за руку Криса от двух других моделей.

— Хорошо! — пропел Лухан, переплетая свою руку с Сехуновой.

— А, подожди, совсем забыл. Вы не видели Тао? Мне нужно попросить его кое о чем, — быстро спросил Крис, останавливая Кая и вопросительно смотря на Лухана.

— Малыш Таоцзы и Кенсу сейчас перепихиваются в комнате для шитья, — как ни в чем не бывало, мило прощебетал Лухан. — Упс! Только не говорите им, что это я проболтался! — Лу подмигнул, прежде чем исчезнуть из комнаты.

Глаза Криса расширились в связи с новой информацией. Он сердито сжал кулаки. Кай так же нахмурился. Он думал, что Кенсу был заинтересован в нем. Тонкий блеск в глазах, застенчивые улыбки, легкие прикосновения телом. Это же были все ингредиенты для того, чтобы любить кого-то!

— Я пойду первым. Увидимся, — монотонно сказал Крис. Его голос звучал на октаву ниже. Кай кивнул головой вслед исчезающей в лифте фигуре друга, мысленно надеясь, что Лухан как обычно сказал ерунду.


	3. Bets, Anyone?

— Ставлю неделю бесплатных обедов, что Крис сдрейфит в последний момент и не поговорит с Тао! — сказал Бекхен, выглядывая из-за своего стола.

— Ставлю две! Держу пари, что он просто скажет ему 'привет' и свалит! — заявил Чен, садясь на стол Бека.

Оба кивнули и улыбнулись, когда мимо них к лифту прошел Крис, со всей силы ударяя по кнопке вызова. Бедный лифт ежедневно подвергается насилию.

— Будем следить за ним? — спросил Чонде, поднимая бровь.

Бекхен тряхнул головой и вскинул бровь, прежде чем они оба на цыпочках подошли к Крису, который был слишком зол, чтобы заметить их присутствие.

— Я ставлю три недели на то, что Тао будет слишком потрясен и даже не скажет Крису реальную историю, — прошептал Бекхен, не желая, чтоб Крис услышал его в тесном лифте.

— Четыре, и я уверен, что Тао, заикаясь, сможет сказать всего пару слов, – прошептал Чен в ответ.

Бекхен слегка засмеялся, оглядываясь назад. Как только двери лифта открылись, Крис с рыком отправился вниз по коридору к двери, ведущей в пошивочную. Парень глубоко вздохнул, перед тем как открыть дверь. Бекхен и Чен напряженно поджали губы, когда увидели Криса и Тао, стоящих в паре метров друг от друга. Кенсу видно не было.

— T-Тао, — заикаясь проговорил Крис. Его злоба тут же куда-то испарилась. — Привет.

— Привет, Крис, — опуская взгляд, ответил Тао.

— Давайте, говорите уже, черт побери! — скрипнул сквозь зубы Бекхен, а Чен злобно посмеялся и продолжил смотреть на пару, нелепо стоящую в дверном проеме.

— Тебе… нужно что-нибудь? — спросил Тао, наконец, отрывая взгляд от ковра.

Пытаясь успокоить себя, Бек пару раз глубоко вдохнул, молча умoляя Криса спросить младшего правда ли то, что сказал Лухан.

— Я ну, эм…

Бекхен застонал, ударяя себя ладонью по лицу и злясь, когда Чен начал приглушено смеяться. И чего он ожидал?

— Я же говорил! — ухмыльнулся Чонде, тихо хлопая в ладоши.

— Иди ты, — огрызнулся Бекхен.

— Мне нужно… вернуться к работе, — пробормотал Тао, указывая на швейную машинку.

— А, действительно. Я же тоже должен вернуться к позированию. — Кpис покраснел. — Прости за беспокойство.

— Да нет проблем, — улыбнулся Тао.

Крис улыбнулся в ответ и, шатаясь, вышел из комнаты. Он был слишком взволнован, чтобы идти прямо. Модель даже не заметил гневного взгляда со стороны Бекхена, когда он подошел к нему.

— И что это было за дерьмо? — возмутился Бекхен, складывая руки на груди.

Крис поджал губы. Он не знал, что скажет Бекхен, но был уверен, что речь пойдет о Тао.

— Ты о чем? — спокойно ответил Крис, возвращая свой покерфейс.

— Ты одна из самых лучших и горячих моделей в этом агенстве, нет, во всей индустрии моды, но ты даже не можешь поговорить с парнем, который тебе нравится?! — закричал Бекхен, даря Крису смачный подзатыльник.

Глаза Криса округлились от внезапного удара. А Чонде, держась за живот, рухнул на пол. От такого смеха по его щекам даже потекли слезы. Крис закатил глаза и пошел прочь от этих двоих к лифту.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сказал напоследок Ифань.

 — О, нет! — закричал Бекхен, прежде чем модель достигнет лифта. — Ты не посмеешь игнорировать меня, когда я говорю с тобой!

— Ладно, Бекхен. Не заходи слишком далеко, — сказал Чен, быстро потянув друга от Криса.

— Он игнорировал меня! — надулся Бек.

Чен закатил глаза, удерживая разъяренного друга.

— Меня это не волнует. Я голоден, так что пошли. Ты проспорил мне месяц обедов, — ухмыльнулся Чонде, и потащил секретаря в ближайшее кафе.

Крис с любопытством вскинул брови, но тем не менее решил, что будет лучше не знать о чем они спорили. Он тряхнул головой и пошел к лифту, не желая больше слышать нравоучения Бекхена.

~

–. …, а затем я такой: «Сучка, ты лучше посмотри на себя в зеркало, я явно лучше тебя». А она такая вся…

Сехун вздохнул и ударил свое лицо об обеденный стол. Два часа. Два гребаных часа рассказов о том, какой Лухан отличный. Младший спрашивает себя, почему он по-прежнему влюблен в Лухана? Конечно, он хорошо выглядит, но Сехун знал, что существует более глубокий смысл, почему он любит Лухана, раз терпит все его заскоки.

— …и потом… Сехунни? — спросил Лу, останавливая свою историю.

— Пятьдесят долларов на то, что Сехун вырвет себе все волосы к концу недели из-за бредней Лухана, — прошептал Чанель, украдкой глядя на парочку.

— Шестьдесят, и я уверен, что Сеxун, чтобы заткнуть Лухана, поцелует его даже здесь, — прощебетал в ответ Лей.

— Идет, — и оба пожали друг другу руки.

— Д-да? — ответил Се, пребывая в шоке от того, что Лухан остановил свою историю.

— O, я просто убедился, что ты слушаешь меня, — невинно улыбнулся Лу. — После этого я пошел в салон и немного подкрасился здесь и там. Ты заметил? Бьюсь об заклад, заметил, не так ли? — Лухан улыбнулся широкой улыбкой от уха до уха.

Сехун вздохнул, кивая головой. Он тоже улыбнулся, видя счастливые глаза старшего.

— Я знал, что ты увидел! Тебе нравится? Я сделал это специально для тебя!

Се опять улыбнулся, кивая головой.

— Мне очень нравится.

— Я так рад! — крикнул Лу.

Хань настолько обрадовался, что набросился на младшего. Сехун поперхнулся и мгновенно покраснел, когда Лухан практически лежал на нем, опираясь на колени. Он неловко кашлянул, когда Лухан продолжал оставаться на его коленях, и посмотрел вокруг столовой.  
Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел Чанеля и Лея, легонько машущих ему руками, очевидно дразня его.

— Я выгляжу вызывающе, не так ли? — уверенно спросил Лухан.

Сехун облизал губы, кивая головой.

— Отлично. Так как если бы ты сказал 'нет', я бы убил тебя прямо тут. Кстати, я долго думал над тем, в какой цвет перекраситься: коричневый или золотистый. Я выбрал второй, ведь не многим азиатам так идет этот цвет, поэтому..

Сехун тяжело вздохнул. Ну вот опять понеслось. Он повернул голову и увидел Чанеля, радость шепчущего что-то Исину и показывая на Сехуна. И тут он вспомнил, что Лухан то до сих пор сидит у него на коленках.

— Нет, серьезно, ты видел кого-нибуть еще, кому так идут белокурые волосы? Конечно нет, потом… ах… запнулся Лу, когда Сехун оскалился и подал бедрами вперед.

Младший ухмыляясь, вытянул шею вперед к лицу Лухана и влажно поцеловал его, наслаждаясь такой редкой тишиной. Хань простонал в поцелуй и обхватил своими руками шею Сехуна. На этот раз Лухан решил, что Сехун достаточно заслужил такого поцелуя с ним.

На заднем плане счастливо лыбится Исин, а Чанель рвет на себе свои рыжие кудряшки.

~

— Кенсу-y-у!

Расстроенный парень вскочил с кресла, услышав свое имя. Но напряжение тут же спало, когда он увидел Кая, бегущего к нему через лобби. Кай задыхался от быстрого бега, и Кенсу нахмурился. Почему Кай выглядел так, будто пробежал марафон, пока искал стилиста. Но в голове Кенсу мгновенно щелкнуло.

— О Боги, я клянусь, что меня и Тао ничего не связывает! — закричал Кенсу, вытянув руки вперед.

Кай глубоко вздохнул и наклонил голову набок.

— Я знаю.

— Но, я… Я думал, ты искал меня, потому что Лухан сказал кое-что странное, — покраснел Кенсу.

— Ну, он это и сделал, но это не причина, почему я искал тебя, — ответил Кай с улыбкой, от которой по сердцу разливается тепло.

— Да? Тогда почему ты искал меня? — недоуменно спросил Кенсу.

Кай облизнул свои губы, покопался в заднем кармане джинс и вытянул оттуда два билета в кино. Кенсу улыбнулся. Он бы никогда не подумал, что Кай окажется романтиком.

— Не хочешь посмотреть со мной фильм после работы? — спросил Кай, но его голос предательски задрожал в конце.

Кенсу совсем не выдержал и тихо засмеялся, при этом кивая головой.

— Я с удовольствием посмотрю с тобой кино! — улыбнулся Дио.

— Отлично! Тогда я за…

— Эйй! Кай! КАЙ!

Оба парня быстро обернулись на внезапный источник визга. Кай почувствовал как его сердце упало, когда он увидел Сюмина, бегущего к ним и держащего что-то в руках.

— Я выиграл пари против Сухо, так что я получаю полное разрешение фотографировать тебя в стрингах из новой коллекции! — кричал Сюмин, все еще подбегая к парочке.

Челюсть Кая упала куда-то к сердцу, когда он получше увидел стринги с леопардовым принтом. В ту же секунду он проклял Сухо за то, что он его менеджер.

— Слушай, Кенсу, встретимся после работы. Я позвоню тебе! — прокричал Кай, убегая в сторону выхода.

— НЕТ! КАЙ! СТОЙ, ГДЕ СТОИШЬ! — зарычал Минсок. Его темп бега ускорился, как только Кай начал убегать.

Кенсу дико заржал, когда Сюмин антилопой пробежал мимо него. Ну точно сумасшедшая компания!


	4. Photobombing

— Хорошо, мои сексуальные товарищи. В позу! — улыбнулся Сюмин, лежа на полу с фотоаппаратом.

Сехун и Крис вздохнули, начиная позировать для камеры. Выражения их лиц были пустыми и запугивающими. Сюмин, однако, не считал проблемой их покерфейсы.

Сехун мысленно отметил, что нужно поблагодарить Бека, который уже в миллионный раз спас его жизнь и невинность от Сюмина. Бекхен же сейчас смеялся на бессвязное ворчание нахмуренного Минсока, который поспешно удалял получившуюся фотографию секретаря.

— Эй, ты! Это был отличный кадр! — Бекхен надулся, топая ногой.

— Ты не модель. Извините, но я не заинтересован! — сказал Сюмин, но его лицо мгновенно изменилось. — Крисси, давай сюда!

Крис вздохнул, прежде чем подойти обратно к стенду. Он, глядя на камеру, оперся спиной об стену, поднимая одну ногу по стене и засовывая свои руки в карман.

— BOУ! — проорал фотограф, подбирая нужный ракурс.

Сюмин кричал, пыхтя в обе щеки. Лей и Бекхен лопнули от смеха. Оба продолжали смеяться даже тогда, когда сердитый Сюмин кинул в них своей обувью.

— Эй, не сходи с ума, мой маленький кузнечик. — Сказал Чен, поглаживая голову Минсока.

— Когда ты вообще пришел? — спросил Сюмин, вздрагивая от внезапного действия.

— Сейчас, сейчас. Здесь просто так весело! — сказал Чен, покачивая головой.

— Нет, серьезно ког…

— ВЕСЕЛО! Я говорю здесь весело!

Сюмин поморщился, прежде чем, пнув лежащего Бекхена, снова потащить Кая в центр декораций. Кай простонал и сел на пол, надеясь, что Сюмин не запомнил сидячую позу, в которой он недавно фотографировался.

— Теперь покажи мне обиду! — скомандовал Сюмин, быстро забыв про всех надоедливых знакомых.  
Кай закатил глаза, прежде чем начать немного дуться. Но его раздражение росло, когда Сюмин с криками начал бегать по студии, ища ракурс.

'Щелчок'

— БОЖЕ, ЭТО ПРЕВОСХОДНО! — кричал Сюмин.

Тао засмеялся, когда, зайдя в студию, он увидел всю эту картину. Бекхен и Лей пригласили его посмотреть на «Клуб фотографа-извращенца», и вот он пришел. Сюмин же с любопытством посмотрел на третьего, хотя благодаря Чену уже четвертого, оболтуса, пришедшего посмотреть на фотосессию. Минсок видел его раньше всего пару раз. Он ехидно почесал свой подбородок.

— Даже не думай об этом, — спокойно сказал Крис, подходя ближе к фотографу.

— Что я думаю? Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь! — невинно моргнул Сюмин.

— Я знаю, что это за выражение лица! Ты не посмеешь трогать Тао! — тихо проговорил Крис угрозу, уходя из зала. Но не успел он открыть дверь, как тут же громко закрыл, пугая всех в комнате.

— КРАСНАЯ ТРЕВОГА! ЛУХАН ИДЕТ! — кричал Крис, подбегая к близлежащему шкафу.

— Боже мой! Все в укрытие! — закричал Бекхен, бросаясь под стол.

Тао ахнул, не зная куда ему спрятаться. Но внезапно его схватила чья-то рука, затащив в темное замкнутое пространство. Он не особо заботился кто это, так как практически каждый день скрывался от Лухана, и сейчас он нуждается в укрытии. Он быстро зажал свой рот и обнял своего спасителя.

Сердце Криса обливалось кровью, когда он смотрел на Сехуна, так и стоявшего в центре комнаты, ожидая Лухана. Неужели они все же вместе?  
Кай сжался рядом с Бекхеном под столом. Лей и Чен спрятались за реквизитом.

— Ах, милашка Лулу! — пропел Сюмин, хлопая руками.

Именно тогда дверь с треском открылась, впуская ангельского мальчика. Сехун улыбнулся и широко раскинул руки в стороны. Он начал улыбаться еще шире, когда Лухан хихикнул и бросился в его объятия. Тихий шепот прошелся по комнате, пока они обнимали друг друга.

— Выстрел Купидона! — улыбнулся Сюмин, наводя камеру на Сехуна и Лухана. — А теперь поцелуйчик!

Глаза Тао расширились, когда Сехун и Лухан абсолютно без проблем поцеловали друга. Он и не думал, что Сехун может поцеловать Лу прямо перед всеми; ну почти перед всеми. Ему даже стало немного завидно. Смотря на эту парочку, он понял, что никогда не сможет сделать это с Крисом.

Крис медленно облизал губы и сглотнул, когда Лухан, казалось, чтобы получить больше удовольствия, практически начал насиловать рот Сехуна. Тут Фань посмотрел вниз и увидел Тао. Его сердце остановилось, когда он наконец понял, как близко младший был к нему. Он почувствовал прилив крови вниз и застонал, когда Тао медленно обнял и потерся об него.  
Тао тихо ахнул, когда услышал негромкий стон за ним и мгновенно признал Криса. От понимания, насколько он и Крис были близко, лицо младшего тут же залилось краской.

— Ладно, никакого секса в моей студии… пока я не включил камеры, — голос Сюмина прервал мысли Криса.

— O, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, как мы хотим продолжить! — возразил Лухан.

Внезапно в комнате кто-то чихнул.

— Дерьмо, — последовала затем чья-то ругань.

— Кто там? — спросил Хань, идя в направлении звука.

Бекхен и Кай засмеялись, когда Лухан все ближе и ближе подходил к Чену и Лею. Оба молча наблюдали, как Лухан с удовольствием приближался к логову Чена. Они вновь засмеялись, пожалуй, в это раз слишком громко.

— Я слышал, как Бекхен смеялся! — оборачиваясь, прощебетал Лу.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — шептал Бекхен, толкая Кая в плечо.

Кай пошатнулся и попятился назад, наступая на руку Бекхена. Старший тут же замычал от боли, а Кай начал тихо извиняться.  
Лухан нахмурился.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он, оборачиваясь на звук.

— Лей, — спокойно проговорил Сехун, указывая на кучу тканей. — Крис и Тао. — Показывая на шкаф, закончил Хун.

— Тупой стукач, — пробормотал Лей, вылезая из укрытия и отряхивая свои штаны.

С громким стоном, двери шкафа открылись, и из него вылетел красный и потный Тао в обнимку с Крисом. Все тут же посмотрели на двоих. Их мгновенно заинтересовало их состояние, но, недолго думая, они списали все на влажность воздуха, поскольку Крис был слишком большой неженкой, чтобы сделать ход.

Ребята молча посмотрели на Лухана, который взглядом сканировал каждого из них, что делало атмосферу немного неловкой. Когда Лухан медленно начал открывать рот, все в комнате сжались, зная, что сейчас их ждет ад.

— Так, я когда-либо говорил вам, ребята, как хорошо целуется Сехун? Я конечно тоже хорош, но Сехун серьезно является лучшим! Вы, ребята, когда-либо видели его мускулы? Очень плохо. Хотя вы и не можете. Они все мои! — Лухан улыбнулся, обвивая руки вокруг младшего.

Сехун усмехнулся и обнял своего парня в ответ.  
— Ах, как может кто-нибудь не смотреть на моего парня, который выглядит как ангел? Он настолько красив. Посмотрите также на его волосы…

И тут железное терпение Криса лопнуло.

— Лухан! — крикнул он. — Съебал отсюда!


	5. XOXO

Кай и Сехун ухмыльнулись в камеру, изменяя позу на более соблазнительную, прекрасно зная, что их лица будут украшать каждую вторую стену объявлений по всей Корее. Вместо того, чтобы творить свои обычные извращения, Сюмин, нахмурив брови, старательно концентрировался на теме и точности фотографий. Все, казалось, прекрасно понимали, насколько важна эта фотосессия именно для Чанеля, который за день до фотосессии застукал Криса и Лухана в пабе. Вместо того, чтобы работать над проектом, китайцы отдыхали. Это и привело их к казни, а именно, ходить в одних боксерах вокруг компании целую неделю.

Позы пришли естественно для двух моделей. Корейцы были полностью равнодушным к наказанию Чанеля. Но их взгляды то и дело натыкались то на голых моделей, то на истекающего слюнями Сюмина. Это вызывало приступ смеха, но они сдерживались — не особо то хотелось оказаться на месте первых, ведь Чанель теперь присутствовал на съемке.

Лухан не имел ничего против того, чтоб ходить почти голым по модельному агентствy. Для него это была прекрасная возможность показать всем его прекрасную скульптуру тела. Крис, с другой стороны, проклял Чанеля. Его ярко-красные щеки и руки, охватывающие его нежелательно открытые участки тела, выглядели невероятно нелепо. В его случае, боксеры особо ничего не скрывали, и он уже думал попросить Тао сделать ему широкие панталоны.

— Ты отлично справляешься, Сехунни! — тихонько проговорил Лухан, подмигивая своему парню.

Глаза Сехуна расширились, а щеки окрасились в розовый. Кашлянув от вида старшего, он посмотрел вниз.

— ДА! ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ! ИМЕННО ТАК! — кричал Сюмин, сразу же фотографируя эмоции Сехун, а эти фото не каждый способен получить.

— Эй! Я не был готов! — закричал Се, а его румянец только увеличился, когда Лухан тихо хихикнул.

— Нет, это идеально. Это то, что ищут люди! — прокомментировал Чанель, смотря фотографию на экране компьютера. — Люди в наши дни настолько разборчивы, в то время как выражения лиц моделей выглядят слишком принудительно. Но это не про тебя. Это совершенно естественно. Прекрасно, — сделал вывод Ель и закончил дискуссию.

Сехун выдохнул, прежде чем возвратить свое холодное внимание и покерфейс к камере.

Кай молча молился, чтоб Кенсу волшебным образом появился на фотосессии и подарил ему свою поддержку. Но сейчас у него напряженный график с другими дизайнерами. Так молитва Кая не была услышана.

— Чанель, — послышался тихий голос.

— Да? — ответил Пак, повернувшись. Он улыбнулся, когда он увидел своего милого парня.

— Я только что получил звонок от клиента, который звучал невероятно старо и жутко. Он сказал, что он хочет поговорить с тобой, об этом странном шоу, — невинно произнес Бекхен и ткнул последнему телефон компании.

Чанель выпустил вздох на невежество Бека и взял телефон из рук любовника, быстро уходя из комнаты.  
Бекхен высунул свой язык и оглянулся на моделей. Конечно же, его внимание привлекли практически голые Крис и Лухан. Ухмылка потянулась вверх на его губах, и блестящая идея пришла в голову. Он быстро вытащил свой телефон и сфотографировал с десяток фотографий Криса и Лухана. Бекхен, сияя, убрал телефон так же быстро, как достал его.

— Отлично поработали! Я думаю, мы можем закончить на сегодня! — улыбнулся Сюмин, вставая с сидячего положения, выпуская стон боли, так как его тело затекло.

Кай и Сехун выпускают усталый вздох. Через секунду они, наконец, начинают дико смеяться. Фыркая и плача, в то время как лицо Криса покрылось красными пятнами.

— Твоя задница отлично выглядит, Крис, — фыркнул Кай, хлопая свое колено от смеха.

— Да пошел ты! — зарычал Крис, в гневе топая из комнаты, совершенно забывая, что голый.

— Что насчет меня, Сехунни? Моя задница выглядит хорошо? — щебетал Лухан, улыбаясь и прыгая на своего парня.

Сехун выпивает глоток воздуха и сглатывает. Он был вынужден обернуть свои руки вокруг голой талии Лухана, молча проклиная, что у его парня нет чувства стыда.

— Д-да, она выглядит отлично, — неловко ответил младший, надеясь, что его парень любезно слезет с него.

Вместо этого Лухан сделал противоположное. Счастливо скользя вверх и вниз, он удовлетворенно потер свой пах об Сехуна.

— Лухан, пожалуйста сойди! — ахнул Се, отстраняя руки от талии Лу.

Лухан выпустил удивленный вздох, когда его тело вдруг ударилось о пол, и заскулил, когда почувствовал боль в пояснице.

— Вот дерьмо, мне очень жаль! — закричал Сехун, немедленно поднимая Лухана обратно вверх на руки.

Хань раздраженно хлопнул Сехуна по рукам, быстро уходя из комнаты, гордо покачивая задницей.

— Подожди, Лулу! Я не хотел. Это вышло случайно! — заныл Сехун, идя за своей дивой.

— Я просто гений, — усмехнулся Бекхен, вбивая несколько цифр в свой телефон. Со злой усмешкой, появившейся на его лице, он убирает телефон.

— Я даже не хочу знать, что он только что сделал, — сказал Кай, глядя на Сюмина, который просто пожал плечами в ответ.

~

— Таози! Иди сюда и подари мне поцелуйчик!

— Умри! — крикнул Тао и кинул ножницы в Чена, проклиная их, когда они пролетели мимо парня и попали в стену.

Чен взвизгнул и повернулся к дизайнеру.

— Это было опасно, Таоцзы! — взвыл Чонде, покачивая головой.

— Ты опаснее, — сразу же ответил Тао.

Чен быстро подлетел к дизайнеру и чмокнул его в губы, не заботясь о том, что Тао залился краской, когда он сделал так. Оба, ничего не говоря, достали свои ланчи и сели за столик обедать. Младший недовольно хрюкнул. Его обед из салата и зелени был совершенно противоположен еде Чена.

— Хочешь немного? — спросил Чен, приглушено чавкая большой гамбургер.

Тао покачал головой. Эта еда вызывала у него отвращение. Чен фыркнул и засунул говяжий чизбургер в два слоя к себе в рот.

— Твоя потеря, — расправил плечи Чонде и еще раз укусил свой обед.

Оба по-прежнему ели в тишине, пока на их телефоны не пришли сообщения. Чен нахмурился, но разблокировал свой телефон. Почти сразу же из его рта вылетел его обед, а сам он залился звонким смехом. Тао кашлянул до удушья своим салатом, а его глаза вылетели из орбит.

— К-кто сделал это?! — кричал Тао, вставая из-за стола.

Чен фыркнул, стуча головой об стол и размазывая выступившие от смеха слезы. Тао покраснел, но все же снова посмотрел на фотографию Криса. Действительно, боксеры ничего не прикрывали, а наоборот, показывали Ифаня во всей красе.

— Тот, кто сделал это, наверное уже мертв… благодаря Крису, — сказал Тао, снова заливаясь краской.

— Он имеет на это полное право…

~

— КАКОЙ ХУЙ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ? — кричал Крис, ударяя кулаками об стол.

Кенсу вздрогнул. Чанель начал думать: успокоить или пусть продолжает. Решив побыть героем в глазах Бекхена, Чанель привстает со стула. Но тут же оседает обратно. Его геройства закончила лампа, прилетевшая ему прямо в лицо.

— Ну, если думать об этом логически, мы можем сказать, что эта фотография была сделана в комнате для фотосессий, — вставил Лей свое умное изречение.

Бекхен неловко заерзал в кресле, ища ближайший аварийный выход на случай, если Крис будет выслеживать его.

— Ты прав, — проговорил Крис, оглядываясь назад. — Это же ты, мудак! — закричал Крис, кидая скомканную бумажку в Сюмина.

— Что?! Я снимал Сехуна и Кая все время! Какого хрена мне снимать вас?! — выстрелил обратно Минсок.

— У тебя был фотоаппарат, и мы были полуголыми! Зная твои заскоки, это точно ты! — ответил Крис, отправляя в полет еще одну бумажку, на этот раз с большей силой.

— Да хрен тебе! Это не я!

— Да по-любому ты!

— Да не делал я это!

— Я убью тебя, гавнюк!

— А ну прекратили! — закричал Сухо. — Вы сейчас, как две маленькие девочки!

— Этот долбаеб сфотографировал голого меня, подчеркну МЕНЯ, и отправил фотографию всем работникам! — кричал Крис.

— Я сказал тебе уже миллион раз, я НЕ ДЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО! — уже орал Сюмин.

— Крис, подумай сам. Он все время был занят фотосессией. У него даже не было времени сфотографировать тебя, пока ты был в комнате! Все мы, так или иначе, видели его! — сказал Сухо, страдая от головной боли из-за всех этих воплей.

Крис немедленно открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но закрыл его, когда понял, что Сухо был прав.

— Вот видишь! Теперь прекрати быть маленькой девочкой и позволь всем возвратиться к их работе! — проговорил Сухо, подправляя свой воротник.

Крис поворчал еще немного и вышел из комнаты. Ему уже было все равно, кто это сделал. Сейчас его бесило, что Сухо опять был прав.  
Тао покачал головой и проследовал за старшим, зная, что Крис просто обязан сделать что-то глупое, когда расстроен.

— Итак, кто это сделал? — мило спросил Чонде, смотря на всех присутствующих.

Бекхен хихикнул и поднял руку, давая пять Чену.

— Сэр, я вас зауважал! — рассмеялся Чен, отбивая пятюню.

— Стерва, а что раньше нет? — игриво воскликнул Бекхен, ткнув локтем друга.

— Еще раз напомните мне, что я делаю здесь с этими идиотами?! — взвыл Кенсу, покачивая головой и улыбаясь, когда друзья, вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, с хохотом обняли его.


	6. Vocation

— Хорошо, ребята. Теперь…

— Да хватит уже его трогать! Я же сказал тебе, что ты его не достоин! — оборвал Лухан Чанеля на полуслове. Хань возмущенно кричал, хлопая по рукам Бекхена.

— … мы собираемся в…

— Ты только посмотри, кто заговорил?! Тебе тоже никто не давал права меня трогать! Ты нарушаешь мое личное пространство, пугало! — кричал в ответку Бекхен, ударяя Лухана по ладоням.

Все это время бедный Сехун сидел между ними. Макне обреченно вздохнул и мысленно возмутился, почему он всегда в таком положении.

— Я… я КТО?! — завизжал Лухан, быстро доставая небольшое зеркало из кармана и начиная рассматривать свое лицо. — Да я прекрасен! — срываясь на фальцет, продолжил Хань, рассматривая свое лицо.

Чанель, наряду с другими рабочими, закатил глаза на очередную выходку модели.

— Так что ты говорил? — любезно спросил Сухо, единственный заинтересованный новостью Чанеля.

— Да, да. Прежде чем мое предложение прервал Лухан, хотелось бы рассказать вам, что я зарегистрировал всех нас на китайскую ежегодную неделю моды, проходящую в этом месяце! – взволнованно сообщил Чанель, радостно хлопая в ладоши.

Как только до ребят дошел смысл слов, сказанных Чанелем, все тут же радостно одушевились. Они наконец-то смогут оставить Корею и войти в новый мир моды и моделирования. Даже Тао, которого редко кто-либо видел счастливым, вспыхнул огромной улыбкой при мысли о возвращении в свою родную страну. Не поймите его неправильно, он любил Корею и некоторых людей, которые связывали его с ней. Но мысли и воспоминания о детстве действительно делают его счастливым.

— Какой город? — спросил Лей с ямочками на щеках, появившимися от широкой улыбки.

— Пекин, конечно, — ответил Чанель.

На слове 'Пекин' уши Лухана оживились, а сам он оторвался от самолюбования. Хань не понял, почему Чанель говорит о его родном городе. Убрав свое зеркало, Лу непонимающе посмотрел на Сехуна, в надежде узнать информацию.

— Мы собираемся в Пекин на Китайскую неделю моды, — улыбаясь, сообщил новость Сехун.

— П-Пекин? — переспросил Лухан. Его глаза загорелись, а улыбка озарила лицо. — Пекин! Это же мой родной город! — радостно закричал модель, хлопая в ладоши.

— Мы приедем туда за неделю до начала показов, так что у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы посмотреть город или посетить знакомых, — продолжил Чанель. — Вылетаем из Кореи через три дня. Перед вылетом мы встретимся здесь, в три утра, — наконец закончил директор.

— Воу, воу, воу! Три часа утра? Ты не ошибся? Утра? — вылупив глаза, спросил Чен.

— Конечно. Наш самолет вылетает в пять. Нам же нужно время добраться до аэропорта, — непонимающе пожал плечами Чанель.

— Почему ты забронировал наш рейс на пять утра? — скептически спросил Крис.

— Ну…

— Потому что он тупица, вот почему, — ответил Бекхен на заданный вопрос.

Чонде застонал и хлопнул своей головой вниз об деревянный стол. Сюмин закатил глаза, успокаивающе поглаживая спину Чена. Утешая младшего, он знал, как любил Чонде поспать.

— Ну, давайте вернемся к работе! — хлопнул в ладоши Чанель, прогоняя прочь его сотрудников.

— Я возвращаюсь домой… Я, наконец-то, возвращаюсь домой! — щебетал Лухан, цепляясь за руку Сехуна. Младший улыбнулся и обвил руки вокруг своего парня, ближе притягивая его к себе.

~

_Три дня спустя_

Может Чанель должен был забронировать более поздний рейс… намного позже чем три утра. Сейчас четыре лучших модели Кореи, включая оставшуюся часть работников крупной топ-компании, выглядели чисто как смерть. До сегодняшнего дня Чанель и не знал, что у Сехуна могут быть мешки под глазами, да похлеще чем у Тао. Он также не знал, что Кай, не шевелясь, может спать с открытыми глазами.

Чанель обреченно выдохнул и начал считать количество людей, чтобы убедиться, что все прибыли на место.

Сехун с очень темными кругами под глазами.

Кай, который вроде спал.

Темное облако висит над головой Тао.

Сухо пытается выпить воды не с того конца бутылки.

Бекхен, спящий на столе.

Сюмин только что прибыл, притаскивая полумертвого Чена позади себя.

Лей стоит и пускает слюни.

Крис, который был окружен опасной, черной аурой в углу.

Кенсу единственный выглядел нормально; должно быть он раняя пташка.

Остался только..

— Извините, сучки, я припозднился! — крикнул Лухан, открывая стекленную дверь и заходя в лобби. — Так сложно быть красивым в такую рань! — улыбнулся он, показывая жемчужно-белые зубы, поблескивавшие через темную ночь.

Несколько недовольных стонов и проклятий послышались в сторону Лухана, когда тот затащил четыре огромных чемодана со своей одеждой. Черные круги под глазами Сехуна волшебным образом стали еще темнее. Натянув слабую улыбку, он открыл свои объятья для Лухана. Ведь кому еще, кроме как ему, тащить багаж любимого?

— Хорошо, давайте выдвигаться! — счастливо сказал Чанель, пытаясь оживить настроение, но получил лишь убийственные взгляды. Продолжив улыбаться, Пак закинул себе на спину тело Бекхена и направился в машину.

После изнурительных восьми походов из лобби к машине, так как помогали только Крис, Кенсу и Тао, перетаскивая пятьдесят чемоданов, Чанель облегченно плюхнулся в сиденье водителя. Еще раз пересчитав всех сотрудников, Чанель забеспокоился о сохранности миниавтобуса. Если обернуться на пассажирские сидения, можно увидеть летающую обувь, различные одеколоны, распылявшееся в любом направлении, огромное количество мата и пять различных iPod'ов, играющих одновременно разные песни. Однако, большинство из экипажа быстро заснули мертвым сном. Остался только Кенсу, который даже и не думал спать. Чанель мысленно поблагодарил небеса за него. Оба смеялись и говорили на различные темы, обсуждали личную жизнь и обменивались мнениями. Все это превратило часы езды в считаные минуты.  
Кенсу улыбнулся, когда наконец на горизонте появилось здание аэропорта. Он немного нервничал, ведь это был его первый выезд из Кореи.

— Отлично… Будь готов к аду. У меня есть ощущение, что эти люди не будут счастливы, когда мы их разбудим, — проговорил Чанель, смотря на Кенсу.

Дио кивнул головой и вылез из машины. Чанель сглотнул и сделал тоже самое. Обойдя машину, он открыл дверь пассажирского салона.

— Все! Вставайте и по…

— ЗАКРЫЛ ЕБАЛО!

Кенсу ахнул, когда из неоткуда ракетой вылетел ботинок и ударил Чанеля прямо в лицо. Ёль застонал, потерев ушибленный нос, и начал искать виновника. Он тут же зарычал, когда увидел Сюмина с отсутствием одной обуви.

— Я СКАЗАЛ ВСТАЛИ! — раздраженно крикнул Чанель, уворачиваясь от шести различных видов обуви. Но моментально заскулив, когда неизвестный жесткий объект столкнулся с его головой.

— Итак, господа, кто бросил бутылку ликера?! — измучено взвизгнул Чанель, смотря на разбитую стеклянную тару у своих ног. Дио смотрел на всю эту картину с широко открытыми глазами. Сглотнув, парень решил помочь Чанелю.

— Н-Ну, ребята. М-мы же не хотим опоздать? — тихо произнес Кенсу, немного боясь, что сейчас в него что-то полетит.

— Ну, ладно, Кенсу-у-у, — зевнул Чунмен, выходя из машины.

— Почему бы сразу так не сказать? Ну, все. Давайте на выход, — сказал Крис, так же выходя из автобуса.

Челюсть Чанеля отвисла, когда он увидел, как все, один за другим, как ни в чем не бывало, медленно выходят из машины, достают свой багаж и заходят в аэропорт.

— Ну вы и гавнюки! — недовольно прокричал Пак, следуя за всеми.


	7. Beijing I

Чанель, после долгой и изнурительной регистрации всего персонала с почти сотней чемоданов, наконец-то плюхнулся на свое место, сползая вниз и сразу же погружаясь в такой желанный сон. Бекхен, садясь на кресло рядом, хихикнул и потискал Пака за щеки, еще больше усмехаясь, когда Чанель и бровью не повел на прикосновения.

— Оставь его в покое. Ты что трехлетний ребенок? — возмутился Лухан с заднего сидения, перехватывая руку Бекхена.

— Эй, уродливое чучело, что хочу, то и делаю! — огрызнулся Бен, разворачиваясь на сидении лицом к старшему.

— Позвольте-ка, ты только что назвал меня…Уродливым? – сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Лухан.

— Господи Иисусе, понеслось, — послышался чей-то шепот.

— Раунд 2 начат, – вздохнул Сюмин, покачивая головой.

— Ну, и что ты будешь с этим делать? Может пластическая операция? Или уже не поможет? — издевался Бекхен, высказывая самые колкие вопросы.

Лухан резко вдохнул и сложил ладони на своей груди. Зрачки его глаз расширились — как вообще можно в его присутствии упоминать такие ужасные вещи? Так дело не пойдет. Гортанно рыкнув, Лу открыл рот.

— Чтоб ты знал, такому чертовски великолепному лицу как у меня совершенно не нужны пластические операции! Ты должен чувствовать себя на седьмом небе от счастья, что можешь говорить с такой благочестивой фигурой как я, без необходимости платить за это!

Бекхен фыркнул, закатив глаза и полностью игнорируя комментарии Лухана.

— Да это ты должен быть счастлив, что мы находимся в самолете, где я не могу набить твое милое личико!

— Эй, ребята… — устало вздохнул Сехун. Для него было чертовски тяжело выслушивать заскоки своего парня в такую рань и в полусонном состоянии.

— Ну давай, попробуй ударь! У тебя кишка тонка, коротышка! — выкрикнул Лухан, ударяя ногой впереди стоящее сидение секретаря.

— Не смей бить мое место! — заорал Бекхен.

— Ребят…

— А что тогда будет? — начал дразнить младшего Лухан, отправляя еще один удар на место Бека. — Ну? Ну? Что ты сделаешь? — Лу рассмеялся, уже открыто барабаня кресло ногами. Но его смех был прерван бутылкой воды, которая смачно приложилась в его лицо.

— Вот что будет! — замахнулся для нового удара Бекхен.

— ДА КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ?! — заорал Лухан, полностью игнорируя нахождение других пассажиров вокруг.

— Парни, пожалуйста…

— А что, думал не смогу?! Да? Да? — ехидно язвил Бекхен, повторяя интонацию Лухана.

— ЗАКРЫЛИ СВОИ ЕБАЛА! — внезапно крикнул Тао, вскакивая со своего места и грозно зыркая на старших.

Лухан и Бекхен резко пискнули и быстро приняли правильные позиции на сидениях, смотря вперед и не решаясь обернуться, по-прежнему чувствуя грозный орлиный взгляд Тао на своих телах. Да собственно весь салон самолета застыл на своем месте, наблюдая за тем, как угрожающие выглядел Тао.  
Последний, в свою очередь, увидев повиновение со стороны старших, облегченно выдохнул, падая обратно на свое место и закрывая глаза, надеясь побыстрее заснуть.

— По-любому ПМС, — прошептал Бекхен.

Лухан хихикнул на комментарий секретаря, выпуская небольшой хрюк, тем самым заставляя Бекхена смеяться от странного звука.

~

Один час и 30 минут спустя Кая разбудил голос капитана из динамиков самолета. Зевнув в ладошку и потянувшись, он сонно оглядел своих товарищей. Как ни странно, но все его друзья спали крепким сном. Окончательно пробудившись, Джонин нахмурился. Он не мог вспомнить как он оказался в самолете. Если быть честным, в первую очередь, он даже не мог вспомнить дорогу в аэропорт.

— А, ладно, лучше еще поспать, — сделал вывод Кай и зевнул.

~

— Неудивительно, что ты даже не моргал, — эта фраза разбудила Кая во второй раз.

Джонин, нахмурившись, разлепил глаза и удивился, когда увидел перед собой Исина. Лей сидел напротив Кая и смеялся, держа в руках свой смартфон. Кай с любопытством склонил голову вправо, прежде чем выхватить телефон, когда он увидел записанное на нем видео. Нажав на 'play' Ким залился краской от смущения. На видео сам Кай ходит как робот, не моргая и следуя только за Кенсу.

— Ты не должен никому это показывать! — взволнованно проворчал Кай, вручая телефон законному владельцу.

— А я и не буду! Все и так видели, как ты ходишь во сне! — Лей расплылся в улыбке, и указал на табло, показывающее на их скорое прибытие.

Самолет немного тряхнуло от снижения высоты. Пораженный внезапной встряской аэроплана, Чен ахнул и резко прижался к Сюмину, хватая его за руку и впиваясь в нее ногтями.

— Эй! Мне больно! Отпусти! — выкрикнул ошарашенный Сюмин, проснувшийся из-за резкой боли в руке.

— Мы все умрем! Черт побери, мы все умрем! — кричал Чен, зажмурив глаза и еще жестче впиваясь ногтями в Сюмина.

— Вот дерьмо, моя рука становится фиолетовой! Чонде! Отпусти меня! — уже плакал Сюмин, пытаясь отцепить чужие пальцы невменяемого человека от своей руки, которую, к слову, он уже не чувствовал.

Крис выпустил усталый вздох и потер свои глаза, пытаясь прогнать сонливость прочь. Рядом с ним Тао пустил низкий рык. Запустив руку в волосы, младший обдумывал, сколько ему дадут за убийство в самолете.

«Внимание пожалуйста. Добро пожаловать в Пекин, Китай. Мы надеемся, вам понравилось наше обслуживание во время полета, и мы надеемся вам понравится ваше пребывание в Пекине. Пожалуйста выходите в упорядоченной послед…»

— Валим отсюда! Быстрее! — кричал Чен, полностью игнорируя капитана и бросаясь к переднему выходу.

— Чен, вернись сюда! — кричал вдогонку другу Сухо.

Лениво моргнув, Чанель сонно зевнул и подумал, что может быть в конце концов ехать в Китай было плохой идеей.

— Мы находимся в моем родном городе, сучки! Ведите себя нормально! — кричал Лухан. Его сонливость куда-то мгновенно исчезает. Широко улыбаясь, он выскакивает вслед за Чонде, привычно игнорируя вопли Сухо. Все же он, наконец-то, приехал домой!

_Да, это была плохая идея…_

— Фак, я забыл сходить в туалет! Теперь моя моча застоится на ближайшие полчаса! — плача, визжал Бекхен, выбегая после Лухана.

_…после всего этого._


	8. Beijing II

— Сехунни, Сехунни, быстрее! Посмотри! Разве это не прекрасно? — все щебетал неугомонный Лухан.

Старший просто лип к Сехуну, чуть ли не закинув на него все свои конечности. Если ли бы это был любой другой день в агентстве, Сехун уже бы давно спокойно и мило попросил Лухана отпустить его руку, однако, младший не мог это сделать сейчас. Он улыбался и кивал головой, видя как его любимый счастлив.

Лухан всегда был мальчиком счастливым и ярким. Это всегда перебивалось тем, что самовлюбленный мальчик был слишком уверен в себе, но сейчас это было иначе. Счастье, которое испускал Лухан, сейчас выходит за рамки совершенно на новый уровень. Сехун был невероятно счастлив за Лухана и только крепче сжимал его в объятиях.

— Я помню это еще с тех пор, как был маленький! Смотри, смотри! Это же…

Хотя он и не решался испортить настроение Лухану, прервав его, Сехун исподтишка рассматривал местность и множество маленьких магазинов в городе. Его глаза вскоре наткнулись на счастливых Кая и Кенсу, немного растерянно прогуливавшихся по улочкам.

— Смотри! И тут тоже! Разве это не круто? — хихикнул Лухан, резко потянув Сехуна за руку.

Сехун поразительно ахнул, когда почувствовал, что его руку как будто внезапно разорвали на несколько частей, и мгновенно обратил свое внимание на Лухана, счастливо смотрящего на него своими оленьими глазками.

— Это было лучшее, из того, что я когда-либо видел в своей жизни, — ответил Сехун, даже не зная, что Лухан ему там показывал.

Удовлетворенный ответом своего парня, Лу заулыбался еще шире и потянул Сехуна в сторону маленьких магазинчиков и небольшого рынка. Вскоре его глаза также поймали Кенсу и Кая, которые, кажется, все же потерялись.

— O! Кенсу! Кай! — кричал Лухан, своим пронзительным ангельским голоском, делая его все громче и громче, до тех пор пока его не заметили.

Оба парня резко развернулись, услышав, как кто-то кричит их имена. Их глаза расширились от ужаса, а рот открылся в немом крике, как только Лухан побежал в их направлении прямо к ним. Сехун шел за ним, мысленно сочувствуя друзьям.

— Слава Богу мы нашли тебя, Лухан! Мы были абсолютно потеряны и не имели возможности общения с кем-либо, — вздохнув, монотонно проговорил Кенсу, явно расстроенный такой помощью.

— Не волнуйтесь! Вы, ребята, можете прогуляться вместе с нами! Я как раз собираюсь повести Сехуна в свой любимый Пекинский ресторан и накормить его самыми вкусными блюдами! Я надеюсь, что вы голодны.

Лухан светился ярче, чем солнце. Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил Кенсу за руку и потащил в неизвестном направлении.

Кай с ужасом наблюдал, как не замолкающий Лухан тащит куда-то его Кенсу.

«Господи, и почему из всех членов нашей компании мы встретили именно Лухана?» — мгновенно пронеслось в голове Джонина.

Но, решив, что последовать за Луханом будет лучше, чем голодать на оживленных улицах Пекина, Кай выровнял дыхание и побрел за Кенсу и Сехуном, молясь, чтоб его барабанные перепонки не взорвались к концу дня.

~

— Вау, это так захватывающе! Этот город является настолько красивым, что я не знаю, что и сказать, — Лей восхищенно смотрел на Пекинское «Птичье Гнездо», все еще не осозновая, что он наконец-то на своей родине.

— Давай пойдем и посмотрим какой он изнутри, хочешь? — предложил Сухо Исину, улыбаясь своей самой нежной улыбкой, переплетая их руки и ловя легкий румянец на щеках Лея.

— Не думаю, что сейчас он открыт для туристов. Почему бы нам не найти ресторан чтобы покушать? Мы не ели еще с тех пор, как проснулись в три утра, — сказал Лей, прекрасно понимая, что в такую рань мало что будет открыто.

— Это звучит как хорошая идея. Я никогда не ел национальной китайской еды, да еще и с рук коренного китайца в самом Китае, — сварганил шутку-самосмейку Сухо.

— Ох, отлично! Тогда пошли скорее! — засуетился Лей, не обращая внимая на то, что это шутка.

Застигнутый врасплох, тем, что Исин серьезно воспринял его сарказм, Сухо последовал за быстро идущим Исином. Тот оперативно повел его в глубь города, к более жилым кварталам, чтобы накормить.

Не прошло и пары минут их ходьбы по узким улочкам Пекина, как они увидели Сюмина и Чена, кажется, ругающимися друг с другом.

— Чен-Чен! — громко позвал Сухо, привлекая внимание своего друга.

— Сухо! Лей! — радостно воскликнул Чонде, оставив Сюмина позади и подбегая к парочке. — Как хорошо, что вы нашли нас! Еще бы пять минут и, думаю, мы бы умерли! Мы так голодны! Сюмин уже начинал пожирать меня! — все кричал Чен, многострадально падая в объятья Исина.

— Ну-ну, успокойся, — успокаивающее проговорил Лей, поглаживая Чена по голове.

— Лей! Мой спаситель! Я так голоден! Клянусь, я собираюсь съесть любого человека прямо сейчас! — застонал Мин, наконец, подходя к троице.

— Давайте, следуйте за мной. Я уверен, что могу найти достойное место, чтобы вкусно поесть в нем, — сказал Исин, наконец, отлепляя от себя конечности Чена. — К тому же, вечером я устрою для нас праздничный ужин. Это же ваш первый визит в Китай! Мы должны отпраздновать это!

— Ах, браво! — закричал с ликованием Сюмин.

— Нет необходимости для этого, — покачал головой Сухо. — Мы могли бы платить каждый сам за себя.

— Нет, нет, он все правильно сказал! Лей должен за нас заплатить! — Бысто оживился Чен. — Вот если бы Исин впервые был в Корее, я бы тоже заплатил за него!

— Ты то?

— … Это сейчас не главное! Перед вами стоят два голодных человека. И если сейчас они не поедят, то тут можно будет зафиксировать факт каннибализма! — серьезным тоном отчитался Чен. — Я уверен, что вы не хотите увидеть в утренних новостях, как были арестованы ваши друзья за то, что чуть не съели друг друга средь бела дня.

— Правда, это очень верно подмечено, — понимающе кивнул головой Минсок.

— Вы, ребята, два больших младенца, — Сухо закатил глаза, не поддаваясь на неубедительную игру эмоциям Чена.

— Мне правда не составит это никакого труда, — улыбнулся Лей, слегка сжимая руку Сухо в своей. — Я заплачу.

Сухо сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел в такие родные глаза. Ведь сам прекрасно знал, что сдастся под напором любимого.

— Ну хорошо. Но я плачу сам за себя!

— О, Великий. Теперь, когда мы договорились, может уже пойдем поедим! Не забывайте, каннибализм! — крикнул Сюмин, таща Лея к ресторанному двору.

~

— Вау, посмотри на это, геге! — восторженно кричал Тао, уставившись на ТианТан парк, более известный как Храм Неба.

Красивая архитектура здания заинтриговала маленькую панду, и теперь он изучает красивую конструкцию. Будучи модельером, Тао брал на заметку каждую деталь и мысленно делал заметки в какой тенденции, он будет работать в следующий раз.

— Это красивое зрелище, — Крис кивнул головой, идя за Тао, который кружил вокруг храма.

Бекхен и Чанель смотрели на них сзади. Они конечно рады, что приехали в Пекин, но почему Крис ходит рядом с Тао на расстоянии не меньше пяти футов. Это раздражало, а точнее раздраженным был Бекхен из-за отсутствия смелости у Криса. Это раздражало Бекхена до такой степени, что он хотел захватить голову Криса в одну руку, а голову Тао в другую и просто свести лица обоих вместе. Чанель был немного спокойнее, чем Бек. Но его тоже раздражало, что Крис и полшага не сделает, чтобы быть поближе к Тао.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю, Чанелли? — прошептал Бекхен, делая коронную дьявольскую улыбку.

— О защите мира от недо…

— Нет! Не, об этом! — застонал Бекхен, хлопая свое лицо ладонью. И чего он ожидал?

— Эм, ну… О… не знаю.

— Нам нужно побыть свахами! — скрипнул сквозь зубы Бекхен, не зная, почему он начал встречаться с этим идиотом.

— А! это типа, паp… парапам?

— Боже, ну конечно! — закатив глаза на неудачную попытку Чанеля спеть свадебный марш, Бек обратил внимание на бушующую парочку.

Тао улыбался, стоя прямо перед храмом, полностью удовлетворенный дизайном храма, но тут же испуганно обернулся. Негромко екнув от испуга, он вдруг увидел тело Бекхена, обвивающего его своими руками. Положив руки на сердце, младший порадовался, что не получил сердечный приступ.

— Привет, ТаоЦзы-ы-ы, — невинно пропел Бекхен, шатая тело Тао из стороны в сторону.

— Эм, привет, Хен. Я прошу прощения, я засмотрелся, просто храм был слишком красивым. Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Тао, делая небольшой шаг назад.

— Да, есть кое-что, что я бы хотел попробовать, — Бекхен самодовольно улыбнулся, прежде чем взять Тао за руку.

— Ч-что, что? Куда мы идем? — растерялся младший, оглядываясь на Чанеля.

— Ах, ничего. Я знаю, как трудно для тебя ежедневно кропотливо сидеть над швейной машинкой или над пергаментом! У тебя же все тело затекает! — сказал Бекхен и, обернувшись, подал знак Чанелю, чтобы тот занялся второй башней. — Да и Крис думаю тоже. Вон, целыми днями только и делает, что позирует! Я думаю, вам нужен массаж для всего вашего оголенного тела! — ухмыльнулся Бекхен, делая акцент на последних двух словах.

— Ч-что? Голый? Ты безумный?! — кричал Тао, немедленно краснея и смущаясь, когда группа прохожих смотрела на него, как на ненормального.

— Нет, я нормальный. Я читал в интернете, что в Китае есть действительно хорошие массажисты! Так почему бы и не сходить?

— Но…

— Я сказал, что мы идем делать массаж! — зарычал Бекхен, поблескивая озлобленным взглядом в сторону Тао.

Тао сглотнул и неохотно кивнул головой. Он ненавидел, когда Бекхен показывает его темную сторону, да еще и против него.

~

— Мы пришли! — радостно и с милой улыбкой проговорил Бекхен, подталкивая Тао во внутрь.

Чанель и Крис тоже неохотно приползли в салон, чтобы сделать массаж.

— Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в наш салон! Что бы вы хотели сегодня? — молодая женщина, скорее всего лет двадцати, спросила на Мандарине.

— Мы, фут фут массажэ, — нервно ответил секретарь, явно плохо зная китайский и выдавая в себе корейца.

— Э, простите меня?

— Врум, врум тело. Массажка, — повторил Бек, когда женщина смущенно наклонила голову. — А! Таоцзы, поторопись и скажи этой глупой леди чего мы хотим! У меня нет времени для этого. — раздраженно вздохнул Бен, толкая Тао к стойке регистрации.

— Пожалуйста, игнорируйте все то, что сказал мой друг. Он немного недалекий, — проговорил Тао на мандарине, заставляя леди и Криса смеяться.

— Что ты там говоришь! Я знаю, тебе лучше не говорить обо мне ничего плохого! — Бекхен разбушевался, складывая свои руки вместе.

— Он не сказал ничего такого, не волнуйся, — усмехнулся Крис.

— Во всяком случае, мы хотим заказать у вас четыре массажа всего тела, можно? — спросил Тао.

— Конечно, вы хотите быть в отдельных помещениях или вместе?

— Эм, Хен? Вместе или в отдельных помещениях? — Тао спросил, обращаясь к Бекхену.

— Вместе!

Тао съежился и вздохнул прежде чем нерешительно, глядя на женщину, ответить что вместе.  
Бабочки в животе дрогнули, когда четверо шли по коридору здания, ведущему в просторную комнату со столами для массажа.

— Я сейчас позову массажистов. Пожалуйста, ожидайте, — мило проговорила юная леди и исчезла из вида.

— Хен, я знаю точно, что ты делаешь, и я тебя ненавижу, — тихонечко прошептал Тао в ухо Бекхена.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малышка панда! — подмигнул Бекхен и послал воздушный поцелуй.


	9. Beijing III 1/2

— Мм, ох, да…

— Ах, черт…

Бекхен сонно улыбнулся на сексуальные стоны Криса и Тао. Они звучали так правдоподобно, будто обоих сейчас накрывал уже не первый оргазм. Но, конечно, это не так, потому что оба были гребаными слюнтяями, которые стесняются же сделать хоть какой-то шаг. Бекхен продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, не желая открыть их и увидеть реальность-двух голых мужчин, лежащих на массажных столах. Поэтому он просто слушал стоны, подключая свое обширное воображение. Поговорить ему все равно не с кем. Чанель заснул как только его лицо соприкоснулось с подушкой, а нарушать идиллию между Тао и Крисом не хотелось.

Тихий стон сорвался с губ Бека, когда массажист скользнул руками вдоль всего его тела и обратно, размазывая масло. Секретарь уже начал размышлять где он был: все еще на земле или уже на небесах.

Тао медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на пол, не то что бы он имел привычку рассматривать его, но сейчас это было единственным выходом. Его глаза кружили по незамысловатым рисункам на ковре и, поднявшись выше, заострили свое внимание на свисающих руках Криса. Сглотнув, Тао медленно начал поднимать взгляд все выше и выше. Как только взгляд остановился на рельефно выпирающих бицепсах, модельер залился алой краской. В принципе, он знал, что Крис всегда следил за своим телом, но он ни разу не видел их вживую, так как никогда не посещал фотосессии.

А вот Крис вообще не обращал внимания на Тао и его пожирающий взгляд, полностью погружаясь в массаж. Он молча поблагодарил Бека за то, что притащил его сюда и заставил сделать массаж. Даже если и это означало быть голым, потому что это было именно то, что ему нужно.

— Ах, дерьмо! — вдруг прозвучало проклятие в их тихой комнате.

— Что случилось? — послышался голос Бекхена после.

— Я забыл рассказать ребятам о церемонии открытия сегодня вечером, — вздохнул Чанель. — Четыре модели должны будут продемонстрировать вещи из нашей последней линии на церемонии, — проинформировал Ёль, прежде чем попросить свою массажистку принести ему его телефон на идеальном Мандарине.

— Эй! Откуда ты так хорошо знаешь Мандарин?! — в полном шоке спросил Бекхен, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Бек, мои линии одежды продаются в тысячах магазинах по всей Азии. Это нормально для меня знать несколько языков, чем просто Корейский, — сообщил Пак, поблагодарив свою массажистку, после того, как она вернулась.

Он быстро открыл новый чат с восьмью другими работниками и напечатал текст, сообщая им, что бы все встретились через час в отеле, не смотря ни на что. Отправив сообщение, Чанель облегченно вздохнул и мысленно похлопал себя по плечу. Какой же он все-таки ответственный директор.

— Это значит, что наш массаж сокращается? — недовольно надулся Бекхен, не желая вставать с постели.

 — Так или иначе, но нам придется это сделать, — ответил Чанель и, не дожидаясь пока Бекхен ответить, закрыл свои глаза и снова заснул.

~

— Что делать? Встретиться через час? Мы же только что начали кушать! — надулся Лухан от нехватки времени отдохнуть.

— Все нормально, у нас есть время, — счастливо улыбнулся Кенсу.

Быстро прошептав молитву, он уткнулся в свою тарелку. Как только парень попробовал, его лицо немедленно осветило счастье.

— Это невероятно вкусно! — он практически плакал от радости, не заботясь о том, что голос звучал невероятно громко.

Лухан улыбнулся, как только Кай и Сехун так же начали есть. Реакция на еду у обоих соответствовала реакции Кенсу. Он был рад, что его корейские друзья и парень попробовали Пекинскую пищу.

— Тебе нравится, Сехунни? — с волнением спросил Лухан.

— Да, — коротко ответил Сехун, прежде чем откусить еще один кусок.

Лухан был немного ошеломлен формулировке ответа, но, тем не менее, принялся кушать его собственную еду.  
Воспоминания о его детстве, мгновенно вспыхнули в голове, как только знакомый вкус попал на его язык. Тот факт, что он наконец вернулся домой в Пекин, отдавал приятной болью в груди. Пара слезинок скатилась по его щекам вниз, но он продолжал есть, а соленые слезы лишь добавляли вкус его пище.

— Все нормально, Лухан? — спросил Кай, первый заметивший слезы.

— Все хорошо… Я просто… так счастлив, — Лухан улыбнулся, сразу же вытирая слезы, не желая смущать своих друзей.

— Эй, ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым. Все эти годы ты не был на родине у себя дома, — мягко улыбался Кай, поглаживая друга по спине.

Лухан благодарно улыбнулся коллеге и кивнул головой. Сехун спокойно смотрел на них продолжая есть, совершенно не зная что сказать своему парню.

После того, как все поели, Лухан настоял на том, что сам оплатит заказ. Выйдя из ресторана, ребята увидели, что время фантастическим образом куда-то убежало и чтобы дойти до отеля у них было всего десять минут. Но, так как Лухан был выходцем из Пекина, они по улочкам быстро добрались до нужного места.

— Эй, это же Сухо? Сухо! — вдруг крикнул Кенсу, останавливая трех других парней.

Сухо, услышав свое имя, оживился и развернулся. Посмотрев на оживленную улицу он едва уловил маленькое тело Кенсу.

— Эй, Кенсу там! — сказал Джунмен, указывая на другую группу.

Лей улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы. Парочка направилась к своим друзьям, а Сюмин и Чен последовали за ними.

Вся восьмерка радостно улыбалась и наперебой делились впечатления о городе и, конечно, о том, какая здесь вкусная еда. Семь минут спустя, группа наконец прибыла в гостиницу, привлекая толпу девочек-подростков, но это как всегда. На рецепшн уже стоял Чанель.

В первый раз, за все годы их работы в агентстве, ребята видели такого серьезного и профессионального Чанеля. Генеральный директор быстро схватил одиннадцать оболтусов и поволок их из отеля и прямо к минивену. Не давая никому никакого шанса спросить, что происходит, просто поспешно заставил их залезть в транспортное средство.

— Куда мы едем так рано? Шоу начнется только через пару часов! — спросил Кай, не зная, что происходит.

— Вам, ребята, необходимо время чтобы порепетировать, одеться, нанести макияж и поучаствовать в фотосессии прямо перед самим событием, — ответил Чанель, не отводя взгляда от экрана своего телефона.

Остальные спокойно общались между собой. Все давно этого хотели и рады, наконец, быть на подиуме.

Особенно был счастлив Сюмин. Он сможет фотографировать не только четырех моделей их компании, но и лучших моделей Китая. Того глядишь, там будет кто-нибудь в кимоно, которое можно немного приспустить… А потом еще чуток… и еще…

Двадцать минут спустя, Ван медленно остановился напротив большого здания с открытой крышей, множеством прожекторов и людей, шныряющих туда-сюда.

Чанель вышел из автомобиля первым, подождал пока все выйдут и жестом показал следовать за ним.

— Крис и Лухан, вы выйдете в первую очередь. Сехун и Кай, выйдете следующими. А теперь поторопитесь и попрактикуйтесь, подиум в этот раз под углом где-то в двадцать градусов, — властно говорил Чанель, размахивая руками. — Кенсу, подготовь нужные костюмы. Тао, помоги ему с подборкой аксессуаров. Все должно быть идеально.

Кай и Сехун кивнули головой и подошли к подиуму. Остальная часть группы смотрела в страхе, как Крис и Лухан шагали вниз по подиуму, излучая интенсивность и харизматичность. Детское личико Лухана приобрело мужественный и зрелый вид. Крис, пойдя к концу подиума сделал пафосную позу и, развернувшись, пошел обратно к точке отсчета. Чанель кивнул головой Сехуну и Каю, чтобы они готовились к выходу, что они и сделали несколько минут спустя. Так же, как Крис и Лухан, Сехун и Кай прошли путь по подиуму испуская ауру зрелости и прохлады.

Аудитория уже начала заполнять зал.

— Отлично, теперь идете в гримерную, — скомандовал Чанель, когда четыре модели вернулся со сцены. — Сюмин, займи место с другими фотографами. Убедись, что сможешь сфотографировать каждую модель. Я хочу знать, какие люди будут конкурировать с нами в этом году.

Сюмин кивнул головой, прежде чем исчезнуть из поля зрения Чанеля. Второй же прошел в глубь здания к гримерным, в которых уже начали толпиться модели и дизайнеры.

— Крис и Лухан, вы готовитесь в этой комнате. Кай и Сехун, вы в комнате напротив, — сообщил Чанель. Четыре модели кивнули прежде чем разойтись по комнатам. — Тао, работаешь с Крисом и Ханем. Кенсу у тебя Кай и Сехун.

Дизайнер и стилист кивнули головами и последовали в указанные комнаты, оставляя Чанеля с другими сотрудниками.

— Остальные пойдут со мной в зал.

Лухан нервно выдохнул, когда Тао начал работать над его волосами, бабочки в его животе сегодня разыгрались не на шутку. У него никогда такого не было. Это далеко не первый раз, когда он пройдет по подиуму. Он делал это десятки раз в Корее. Корея… может быть, именно поэтому он и нервничает. Это будет первый раз, когда он пройдется в Пекине… Что делать, если его родители сидят в аудитории? Конечно, новость о том, что лучшие модели из Кореи приедут в Китай, разнеслась как ветер. Родители Лухана достаточно влиятельные люди, которым автоматически предоставят приглашение на показ.

— Геге, успокойся и дыши, — прошептал Тао на ухо Лухану.

— Я не могу, Тао. Я… Я слишком взволнован, — ныл Хань, прижимая руки к животу.

— Все будет нормально, Лухан-ге, я знаю. Геге, я знаю, позже ты будешь хвастаться и говорить о том, что все модели вокруг выглядят как дерьмо рядом с тобой. — Тао немного улыбнулся и нанеся небольшой последний слой пудры на лицо Лухана.

— Я знаю, я знаю, — прошептал Лу обратно, вставая со своего места и подходя к гардеробу.

После изменения одежды, он выпустил небольшую улыбку, когда заметил, что он действительно выглядит хорошо.

— Ну… я выгляжу нормально? — спросила модель, обращаясь к Тао и Крису.

— Ты выглядишь чертовски горячо! — одновременно проговорила парочка.

Лу с улыбкой принял комплимент, ослабивший нервозность в животе

— Я собираюсь… Пойти спросить Сехуна, как я выгляжу, ладно? — тихо сказал Лу, проскальзывая к двери, когда Тао дал одобрение.

Модель не обращала внимания на оживленность в коридоре и спокойно подошла к комнате Кая и Сехуна. Он медленно открыл дверь и заглянул во внутрь, потому что кто знает, может быть Кай и Сехун поменяли комнату. А так уже было, и Лухан не хочет снова выставлять себя идиотом. Но, приоткрыв дверь, он заулыбался, увидев как Кенсу колдует над Каем. Открыв дверь шире, Хань увидел уже одетого Сехуна, и он должен был признать, что его парень выглядит невероятно.

— Сехун-а…

— Сехунни! Ты выглядишь так сексуально! — вдруг сказала какая-то девушка, появляясь из другого угла комнаты.

— Ах, я? Я так не думаю, — ответил Сехун.

Глаза Лухана расширились, когда девушка, явно являющаяся кореянкой, хихикнула и подошла к его парню, заключаяч его в объятия. Тонкий выдох сошел с губ Лухан, когда девушка прижалась слишком близко, практически не оставляя пространства между собой и Сехуном. Сердце Лухана дало трещину. Он не понимал тот факт, что Сехун не оттолкнул ее прочь, а лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  
Сехун улыбнулся.  
Сехун редко улыбался, даже когда рядом был Лухан.  
Младший продолжал любезничать с девушкой, а сердце Ханя трещало по швам, отправляя в голову страшные мысли.

— Сехун…

— Ах! Присядь сюда. Кенсу до сих пор не подвел тебе глаза. Позволь мне исправить это! — снова хихикнула девушка.

Сехун легонько посмеялся и кивнул головой, последовав за ней. Он даже не заметил своего парня и конечно слезы, которые норовили скатиться из глаз Лухана.

Не в состоянии вынести сцены того, как Сехун смеется с девушкой, Лу закрыл дверь и развернулся. Но тут же взвизгнул, когда увидел Криса, стоящего позади него.

— Лухан? Эй, ты в порядке… Лухан?! — закричал Крис, когда Лухан внезапно убежал прочь. — Лухан, подожди!

Крис кричал, пытаясь догнать друга. Он проклинал коридор, в котором было слишком тесно даже для двух человек, и вскоре он потерял Лухана из вида.

Ифань снова выругался, когда понял, что нужно сообщить Чанелю о убежавшем Лухане. Ведь он их мейнмодель, а показ начнется через десять минут.

Времени совсем нет.


	10. Beijing III 2/2

— Что значит пропал?! — кричал Чанель в трубку телефона.

Крис пожмурился на голос Чанеля, прежде чем переставить свой телефон к левому уху, понимая, что теперь он точно был глух на правое.

— Я сказал тебе, что Лухан кудa-то убежал. Я попытался догнать его, но в коридоре было слишком тесно, и я потерял его.

На другом конце линии раздался обреченный вздох. Крис практически мог видеть, как Чанель раздраженно запустил руку в волосы, с силой сжимая их.

— Отлично. Просто возвращайся в гримерную. Я буду там через минуту, — с этими словами телефонный звонок закончился, кстати гораздо более спокойно, чем Крис представлял.

Модель повернулся на каблуках и быстро пошел обратно в гримерку, не желая испытать гнев Пака, если он не будет в комнате к его появлению.

На лице Тао было полное непонимание, когда Крис почти ворвался в комнату. Но задавать вопросы не стал, зная, что сейчас это не к чему.  
Как и сказал Чанель, через минуту он вошел в комнату, таща за собой Бекхена.

— Тао, поспеши и наложи макияж на Бека. Принеси запасной наряд и подгони по его фигуре. Времени мало! — приказал Чанель, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил Криса за запястье и отвел модель в пустой угол комнаты. — Рассказывай.

— Лухан был очень странным. Он действительно очень нервничал по поводу показа, и я не знаю почему. Сегодня он ни разу не сказал ни мне, ни Тао, как он прекрасен. После того, как Лу был полностью готов, он отпросился пойти к Сехуну. Его не было довольно долго, и я решил пойти проверить его. Но когда я вышел к гримерной Сехуна, Лухан стоял около двери и не входил. Я подошел к нему и окликнул, и когда он обернулся, он посмотрел на меня так, будто собирался заплакать. Увидев меня, он убежал, — объяснил Крис.

Чанель задумчиво кивает головой, находя этот рассказ немного парадоксальным.

— Как только подготовите Бека, идите за кулисы. Встретимся там, — пробубнил Чанель, покидая комнату.

Чанель догадывался о причине расстройства Лухана. Он молча молилcя, что она не будет такой же, как когда он почти не потерял своего Бекхенни в прошлом.  
Громко распахнув дверь второй гримерной, его опасения подтвердились. Он увидел Ли ХанБель, восседающую на коленях у Сехуна, и оба мило посмеивались.

— Чанель? Что ты…

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь?! — зарычал Чанель, обрывая Кенсу.

Улыбка ХанБель тут же исчезла, когда девушка услышала знакомый басистый голос и ахнула, увидев крайне разъяренного Чанеля, грозно смотрящего на неё.

— Просто помогаю. Кенсу он…

— … Он профессионал, который не нуждается в помощи. А ты сидишь на коленях моей модели и заигрываешь с ним. Помощью тут и не пахнет! Для начала, тебя сюда никто не приглашал! — Чанель достал рацию, выданную администратором, и нажал на кнопку связи. — Нужна помощь в комнате 201.

Грозное «Так точно» не заставило себя ждать, и уже через минуту в помещение вошли два бодигарда.

— Уведите ее из моего поля зрения, — приказал Чанель, не желая даже смотреть на девушку.

— Что? Вы не можете сделать это! Я титулованный профессионал! У меня… — договорить девушке не дали, а просто, без слов, вывели из гримерной.

Чанель закатил глаза закрывая дверь для безопасности и сразу же поворачиваясь к Сехуну, позорно повесившему голову.

— Ч-Чанель, кто она? — спросил Кенсу; его голос дрожал от страха. Он никогда не видел такого злого директора.

— Ли ХанБель, известная визажистка. Но карьерный рост и известность она получила благодаря своим связям на одну ночь с мужчинами. Я угадал, что она хотела от нашей модели, — сказал Ель, не отрывая взгляда от Сехуна. — И, судя по всему, она уже почти получила это, не так ли?

Сехун сжал свои губы, когда Чанель еще раз бросил на него холодный взгляд.  
Кенсу и Кай вздрогнули, когда Пак вышел из комнаты, смачно хлопнув дверью. Парочка проводила взглядом такого Чанеля, которого они раньше и не знали.

Чанель успокаивал свое разбушевавшееся дыхание, пока шел по коридору за кулисы, но оно стало еще больше после того, как Пак увидел Бекхена. Парень был уже полностью готов и стоял рядом с Крисом и Тао. Ёль мысленно пожал руку панде, за такое перевоплощение.

Бекхен был чертовски сексуален. Не поймите его неправильно, он и так любит своего парня, но сейчас это просто невероятно. Его глаза были подведены, а волосы уложены в модную прическу. Он опять поблагодарил Тао за идеальный наряд, что показывал каждую часть миниатюрного тельца Бекхена. Генеральный директор улыбнулся и обвил руки вокруг тела Бека, утыкаясь своим носом ему в шею, не заботясь о других, стоящих вокруг них.

— Чанни, я не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать, — ныл Бекхен. — Там слишком много людей.

— Детка, ты умопомрачителен, не волнуйся, — прохрипел Чанель, целуя макушку любимого.

— Я последнее время только отвечаю на телефонные звонки в агентстве и уже давно не выходил на подиум. Ты думаешь…

— «Дамы и Господа!» — раздался голос женщины-диктора через колонки. — «Добро пожаловать на ежегодный фестиваль моды, в этом году открывающий свои двери в Пекине, Китай! Мы хотели бы поблагодарить всех вас за участие в фестивале и мы рады сообщить, что открывают показ наши специальные гости — модельное агентство под покровительством Пак Чанеля. История моды навсегда запомнит их появление сегодня!»

Бекхен ныл еще больше, когда услышал громкие приветствия, исходящие из-за занавеса в зале, и умолял Чанеля милыми глазами, чтобы позволил ему остаться.

— Давай, Бек. Мы все в ожидании, — сказал Крис, прежде чем схватить Бекхена за запястье.

— Подожди! Нет, нет, я не могу сделать это! Я могу…

— Всё, я ушел, дорогой! — крикнул Чанель и удалился к своему зрительскому месту.

— Отлично, если я упаду, это будет твоя вина, Пак Чанель, — прошипел Бекхен.

Стоящий рядом с ним Крис усмехнулся и похлопал друга по спине. Глядя на Бекхена он вспомнил, как нервничал, когда сам впервые вышел на подиум.

— «…и без лишних слов: вот и новая линия одежды агентства Пака и модельера Хуан ЦзыТао!»

Бекхен ахнул, когда свет в зале погас, и освещен был только подиум. Менеджеры дали им сигнал, чтобы они начинали. Тысячи ослепительных вспышек внезапно озарили Бекхена, возрождая его.

— Дива Бекхен вернулась, сучки! — ухмыльнулся Бекхен, перед тем как ступить на скользкий пол подиума, вводя Криса врасплох.

Крис выпустил смешок. Он честно ожидал, что Бек будет ломаться побольше, и Ифаню пришлось бы выйти первым. Но ни тут-то было. Бекхен слишком любит внимание.  
Фань подошел к началу 'сцены', ожидая своего выхода и смотря на друга. Бекхен продолжал ухмыляться, идя, качая бедрами из стороны в сторону, заставляя аудиторию взорваться в волчьем свисте.

Чанель восхищенно смотрел на своего парня из VIP-места и также свистел, когда Бекхен, немного прикусил губу, посмотрел невероятно сексуальным взглядом, непосредственно адресованным ему.  
В отличие от Бена, который во всю развращал зал, Крис включил стиль 'bad boy' и, облизав пересохшие губы, ступил на подиум. Его зал приветствовал не менее оживленно, особенного когда тот, дойдя до конца, стрельнул диким взглядом.

— Черт, они выглядят горячо! — кричал Сухо, хлопая в ладоши рядом с Чанелем. — Но где Лухан? — спросил старший, находя как-то странным, что Бек моделировал за Ханя.

— Я расскажу тебе позже, — проговорил Ёль, рассматривая следующих моделей, вышагивающих впереди него.

— Куда делся Чен? — вдруг спросил Чанель, заметив, что Чонде не сидел рядом с ним.

— Он пошел с Сюмином в зону фотографов, — сказал Сухо и тут же засвистел. 

На подиум вышли еще две модели их агентства. Первым был Кай. Парень, шагая, растегивал свой пиджак. Дойдя до конца он стянул его вовсе и перебросил через плечо, открывая вид на полупрозрачную рубашку. Сехун, который оставался более спокойным, просто тряхнул своей челкой в сторону и засунул руки в карманы джинс. Чанель кивнул головой на прекрасный выход его моделей, уже прикидывая, сколько он будет иметь клиентов, которые будут просто умирать, чтобы купить его одежду в ближайшем будущем.

~

— Отлично, команда! Вы проделали огромную работу! Я так горжусь вами. Вы все получаете свободный день завтра, — улыбнулся во все тридцать два Чанель, когда все устроились в машине.

— Это только мне кажется, или это правда слишком тихо? — спросил Минсок, глядя вокруг.

— Да, теперь, когда ты сказал об этом, здесь действительно слишком тихо, — сказал Чен, также оглядываясь. — О мой Бог! Что-то совершенно странное, почему так тихо? Я никогда не слышал такого раньше, — добавил парень.

— Где же Лухан? — сонно спросил Лей, заметив отсутствующую модель.

Сехун оживился, услышав имя любимого, и его глаза быстро осмотрели Минивен. Беспокойство тут же окутало его, когда тот понял, что Лухан не сидит рядом с ним и не насилует его уши.

— У Лухана возникли личные проблемы, ему нужно решить их, — прозвучал голос Чанеля на весь автобус, – Сехун, могу я поговорить с тобой, когда мы будем в отеле?

Вся банда ахнула, когда Ёль крикнул Сехуну, понимая, что лучше не задавать лишних вопросов. Уже ожидая, что Чанель будет ругать его, Сехун кивнул головой.

Модель поджала губы и быстро достала телефон, набирая сообщение Лухану и спрашивая старшего, где он сейчас находится.

Десять минут спустя, Ван остановился рядом с отелем, и Чанель, поблагодарив водителя, вышел из машины. Одиннадцать красавчиков прошли свой путь к стойке регистрации и поблагодарили леди, когда они все же получили их ключ от номеров. Хотя фестиваль был утомительным, все ребята смеялись, добираясь до своих номеров. Команда вышла из лифта и нетерпеливо последовали к своим номерам, мечтая попасть в постель и заснуть.

— Спокойной ночи, все. Увидимся утром, — попрощался Чен. Зайдя в свою комнату он удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда увидел, что их багаж уже в номере. Сюмин улыбнулся и зашел за Чонде.

Комнаты были распределены два на два, и вскоре все по парам исчезли в собственных комнатах. Чанель кивнул Беку, что бы тот ждал его в номере и, прикрыв дверь, повернулся к Сехуну.

— Я не виню тебя за то, что сегодня произошло с ХанБель. Она сделала то же самое со мной в прошлом. Ее известность заключается в том, что она имеет возможность манипулировать мужчинами. Никогда больше даже не подходи к таким как она, — вздохнул Чанель, зная, что долго не может оставаться сердитым на своего 'ребенка'.

— Я сожалею, — прошептал Сехун, склонив голову вниз.

— Не говори «жаль» мне. Извинись перед Луханом, — Чанель покачал головой, собираясь вернуться к своему Бекхену в номер.

— Лухан? — спросил Се, не понимая, почему Чанель упомянул его парня.

— Он видел тебя, Сехун, — сказал Чанель, открывая дверь своего номера. — Прежде чем он убежал.

Глаза Сехуна расширились.

Чанель, прошептав спокойной ночи, скрылся за дверью, оставляя Сехуна наедине с чувством вины. Младшему ничего не оставалось, как поползти в свой номер. Какую часть видел Лухан? Про эту личную проблему говорил Чанель в машине?

— Лухан… — прошептал Сехун, посмотрев на свой телефон, и хмурясь, видя, что Лухан не ответил ему.

Парень прикусил губу и набрал еще одно сообщение. Рухнув на кровать, Сехун начал понимать, как неправильно не слышать голос Лухана. Два часа О смотрел на телефон, ожидая ответа от Ханя. Но телефон предательски молчал.

Было тихо… слишком тихо, когда Сехун заснул в одиночестве.


	11. Lost: A Golden Colored Deer

Лухан вздохнул. Он шел по небольшой, но грязной дороге, изредка пиная ногами попадающуюся гальку, отбрасывая ее далеко вперед. Уже прошли сутки с того момента, как он сбежал с показа. Модель могла только представлять, как сердит будет Чанель, когда они встретятся снова.

Также прошло уже пятнадцать часов, с того момента, как он в последний раз ел. К сожалению, он забыл свой бумажник и сотовый в гардеробной, тем самым сделав себя голодным и бездомным.

Конечно же, идея возвратиться в дом своих родителей приходила ему на ум, но он дрожал от мысли о позорном побеге с показа в присутствии его родителей. Поэтому он решил, что это было бы хуже, чем провести ночь в близлежащем парке.

Лухан поджал губы и, подняв свою руку, помассировал затекшую шею. Парень продолжал бесцельно ходить вокруг и осматривать местность, когда он заметил, что грязная тропа заменилась на зеленый моховой покров, впуская его в царство растений — тихий и спокойный сад.

Независимо от того, сколько бы Лухан не пытался думать о чем-нибудь еще, кроме улыбающегося Сехуна с другим человеком, у него не получалось. Наоборот, это удручало его больше и больше, оставляя на сердце кровоточащий шрам.

Сехун улыбался и смеялся с ним, только для того, чтобы ему было комфортно в новой стране? Чтобы тот вышел из депрессии, когда он едва ли мог вспомнить что-то хорошее из своей жизни?

Может быть Сехун делает все это из жалости…

Лухан остановился и посмотрел на небо. Он перебирал в голове все воспоминания, связанные с любимым.  
Сехун всегда останавливал его на полпути, когда старший хотел обнять или поцеловать его публично.  
Сехун никогда не целовал его, когда они были наедине.  
Почти все их поцелуи всегда были поспешными и отчаянными. В постели было тоже самое.

— Нет, нет, Сехун не такой, — прошептал Лухан, отрицательно качая головой

«Он встречается со мной, потому что… потому что…» — даже его внутренний голос не мог придумать причину, по которой Сехун встречался с ним.

~

Сехун простонал, когда ему под ухо на все комнату заорал будильник.

— Лухан, можешь отключить его, — промямлил Сехун, протягивая руку на сторону Ханя.

Его брови сошлись вместе, когда он не услышал ответа и будильник продолжал докучать ему.

— Хен! Отключи его! — простонал он.

Пролежав звездой долгих и мучительных десять секунд, Сехун не выдержал, поднявшись, схватил будильник и швырнул его об стену.

— Что, было сложно вык…

Голос Сехуна оборвался на полуслове, когда он заметил пустую часть кровати рядом со своей. Чувство вины тут же вспыхнуло, подкидывая воспоминания прошлого дня и ночи.

— Дерьмо.

Вина быстро сменилась чувством осознания. Быстро побежав в ванную, Сехун начал собираться. У него был только день, чтобы найти Лухана.  
Десять минут спустя корейская модель вышла из отеля в неприметном наряде и солнцезащитных очках. Лучше идти незамеченным прохожими.

— Если бы я был Луханом, куда бы я пошел…

Сехун сотню раз повторил эту фразу у себя в голове. Модель закрыла глаза и отчаянно пытался вспомнить о чем-нибудь.  
Лухан очень много рассказывал ему о своем прошлом в Пекине, много о любимым местах, много о тех, которые только хочет посетить.

— Черт побери, почему я не обращал внимания, — ругал себя Сехун.

Думая о себе, он стал бездушным мешком для Лухана. Всего несколько недель назад, он был так счастлив быть вместе с Ханем, было хорошо любить самую известную модель всей Азии…  
Но, теперь он редко когда обращал внимание на все, что говорил ему Лухан.

— Почему… — Еще раз, прежде чем начать идти, прошептал Сехун.

Парень глубоко вздохнул и осмотрел окружающий его город, понимая, почему Лухан так сильно любит свою родину.  
Это была абсолютно захватывающая дух атмосфера. Сам город сочетал так много различной энергии. Не восхищаться им было просто невозможно.

Родительский дом Лухана стал первым местом, пришедший на ум парню. Конечно Лухан заикался о том, что у него не лучшие отношения с родителями: он убежал из дома и пошел против воли родителей, став моделью —, но все равно, Хань очень любил их.  
Сехун торопливо достал свой телефон и начал искать через Интернет сведения о бизнесе семьи Лу. Особого труда это не составило, в поисковике вышло множество различных веб-сайтов. Нажимая на первый сайт, глаза Сехуна быстро просканировали его, найдя нужный номер. Улыбнувшись, он начал набирать нужные цифры. Но его улыбка медленно исчезла, когда голос на другой линии ответил ему на Мандарине.

— Черт побери, — выругался Сехун, нажимая на экран для разъединения.

Парень хотел пойти в гостиницу и попросить кого-нибудь из китайскоговорящих друзей помочь ему перевести, но решил не делать этого, не желая обременять никого, а также потому, что он хотел найти Лухана сам. Убирая прочь свой бесполезный телефон, Сехун быстро зашагал глубже в город, в поисках каких-либо признаков светлой макушки своего парня.

~

Семь часов изнурительной ходьбы, и Сехун выдохся. Он обреченно вздохнул и плюхнулся на скамейку в близлежащем парке, полностью отказываясь двигаться.  
После поиска в городе за первые пять часов, Се изменил тактику и начал искать в небольших районах и парках. Два часа, проведенные впустую, пропали так же, как и первые пять.

— Черт побери, Лухан! Прекрати скрываться! — закричал Сехун, не обращая внимания на двух перепуганных детей, играющих рядом.  
Модель скрипнул зубами, когда увидел, как дети начали шептаться о нем. Это только стало добавлением к его гневу.

— Сплетничаете обо мне, да? — тихо огрызнулся он и закрыл лицо ладонями, в надежде успокоиться.

Парень ужасно испугался, когда внезапно почувствовал чужую руку на своем плече. Обернувшись, он удивленно увидел тех самых детей, но теперь они стояли совсем близко и неловко смотрели друг на друга. Затем мальчик, один из детей, что-то сказал. Сехун съежился, пытаясь понять хоть что-то из речи малыша, он, черт возьми, не понимает ни малейшего слога.

— Я не могу говорить на Мандарине, малыш, — Сехун печально вздохнул.

Девочка, наконец, остановила старшего мальчика, который был, вероятно, ее братом, и мило улыбнулась Сехуну.

— П-потерялся? — спрашивает девочка.

Глаза Сехуна полезли на лоб, когда маленькая девочка заговорили на ломаном корейском. Он почувствовал своего рода удовольствие, что он наконец услышал свой родной язык. Небольшая улыбка озарила его лицо, и он вернулся к ребенку, покачав головой.

— Я не потерялся, — медленно ответил он, желая, чтобы собеседница его поняла. — Я ищу своего друга.

— Д-друга? — Девочка наклонил голову вбок.

— Да, — кивнул головой Се. — Очень, очень, очень особого друга.

Глаза ребенка радостно загорелись, прежде чем ее крошечные руки схватили Сехуна и подняли со скамейки. Потрясенный и удивленный внезапным действием, Сехун поддался вперед, ведь девочка не по детски сильно сжимала его ладонь. Почему-то она напомнила ему Лухана.  
Брат девочки непонимающе оглядел обоих и, пожав плечами последовал за сестрой.  
Тем временем девочка провела Сехуна в глубь сада, приводя парня в восторг от того, как город и окрестности исчез за деревьями, будто их и не было. Сехун разглядывал это волшебство, его даже не волновало то, что сейчас его кто-то куда-то тащит.

— Хань-геге! — защебетала наконец девочка, выводя Сехуна из своего транса.

— Хань? — прошептал Сехун, останавливаясь, когда девочка отпустили его руку и побежала к человеку, сидящему на траве под деревом не слишком далеко от них.

Сердце Сехуна сжалось, когда он увидел до боли знакомое лицо человека, повернувшего голову на голос девочки.

— Мей, — улыбнулся Лухан, открывая объятия для маленькой девочки, чтобы посадить ее на колени. — Все нормально? Не уходите далеко, это небезопасно, — попросил Лухан на Мандарине, все еще не видя Сехуна.

— Братик и я встретили нового друга, который имеет такие же волосы, как и ты! — взволнованно сказала Мей. — Он ищет очень, очень, очень особого друга! — добавила она и повернула голову в сторону Сехуна.

Дыхание Сехуна остановилось, и сердце замерло, когда Лухан наконец посмотрел на него.  
Прошла минута, и они бы так и играли в гляделки, но через мгновение Мей встала с колен Лу с улыбкой на лице. Она не знала всей ситуации, но понимала, что Лухан и есть тот потерянный друг.

— Мэй, мы должны идти. Уже темнеет, — окрикнул брат девочку, разряжая напряжение в воздухе.

— Хорошо, — недовольно надулась Мей, но тем не менее обнялась на прощание с Луханом. — Пока, геге! — прощебетала она и направилась в сторону Сехуна к брату. — Пока, красивый друг!

Она махнула на прощание Сехуну, прежде чем скрыться из поля зрения парочки.

Сехун и Лухан смотрели на детей до тех пор, пока они не исчезли за деревьями, и только потом возвратили их взгляды друг на друга. Сехун был первым, кто подошел к Лухану, медленно шагая по траве и присаживаясь рядом с любимым.

— Я искал тебя повсюду, — прошептал Сехун, хмурясь, когда Лу ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на небольшой пруд впереди себя.

— Я очень беспокоился о тебе, — добавил парень. Опять же молчание послужило ему ответом, в то время как Лухан неотрывно смотрел на воду, как будто Сехуна и вовсе нет рядом.

— Хен, прости меня, — продолжал Сехун. Он ненавидел тот факт, что сейчас Лухан тихо молчит. Лухан никогда не был тихим.

— Я не знаю… что сказать, — наконец ответил Хань, хотя его внимание все еще было направлено на прудик.

— Что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Я ненавижу, когда ты молчишь. Ты можешь говорить о чем угодно: как ты прекрасен, как сексуален, как никто и близко с тобой не стоит, как ты хорош во всем, — признал Сехун, протягивая руку, чтобы обнять Лухана.

Старший молчал в течение нескольких секунд, а потом убрал руку со своей талии.

— Это смешно, — прошептал он. — Люди начинают бояться только, когда понимают, что могут потерять.

Комментарий прошелся ножом по сердцу Сехуна, а то, что Лухан отбросил его руку, только добавило соли на рану.

— Хен, мне очень жаль. Чанель рассказал мне о тебе… Что ты видел. У меня нет оправданий для моих действий. Мне очень жаль, я буду повторять это миллион раз, если ты хочешь. Клянусь, это никогда не повторится! — пыхтел Сехун, чувствуя, как глаза становятся влажными.

— Нет, я хочу чтобы это произошло снова, — проговорил Лухан, выпуская небольшой смешок. — Ты смотрелся так счáстливо с ней. Я не думаю, что я когда-либо видел тебя таким счастливым. Мне понравилась такая улыбка на твоем лице, — печально улыбнулся старший.

— Нет, клянусь, хен. Только ты делаешь меня счастливым! Она для меня ничто, в то время как ты для меня все! Мне очень жаль, Лухан! Это никогда не произойдет снова, — слезинка скатилась по щеке Сехуна; он наконец-то дал волю эмоциям.

Глаза Лухана расширились, когда он увидел плачущего Сехуна, вместо жесткого pokerface'а, с коим он всегда был. Теперь Лухан действительно не знал, что ему делать.

— Пожалуйста, хен, извини! Ты лучшее, что у меня есть. Ты гораздо красивее, умнее, смешнее, ты во всем лучше, чем она! — всхлипывал Сехун, не в состоянии сдержать себя.

На этот раз глаза Лухана расширились еще больше, и он отвернул голову от Сехуна.

— Нет, я не такой.

Сехун вытер слезы и непонимающе взглянул на своего парня, если он все еще может так назвать Лухана.

— Лу не красивый, — прошептал Лухан. — Лу сам прекрасно понимает, что его тело не совершенно. Лу вообще не умный. Лу сказал своим родителям, что он хочет стать моделью потому, что прекрасно знал, что никогда не сможет быть успешным деловым человеком. Лу не смешной. Лу тихий. Он всегда забивается в угол, когда остается один, и так даже по сей день. Лу необходимо постоянно говорить, что он лучше, чем все и во всем… и может быть тогда Лу начнет верить в себя…

— Хен… — прошептал Сехун, понимая, что говорит Лухан.

— Лухан — это лишь человек, коим он мечтает быть, — мягко улыбнулся старший.

Тишина воцарилась между ними. Сехун открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, что ему сказать. А Лухан, с совершенно безэмоциональным лицом, вернул свое внимание на воду.

— Луха… — Се быстро одернул себя. — Лу-хен.

Лухан уныло поднял голову и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сехуна, который мгновенно обнял его. Обернув руки вокруг любимого, Сехун начал раскачивать их тела взад и вперед, пытаясь принести комфорт Лухану.

Закат осветил небо в великолепный оранжевый и красный свет, растягивая по нему различные оттенки, будто бы холст расписанной картины.

— Сехун любит самоуверенного и самовлюбленного Лухана, робкого и застенчивого Лухана, — тихо сказал Сехун, молча посмеиваясь, когда он поймал себя на мысли, что говорить от третьего лица очень даже хорошо. — В тебе полный пакет того, что я обожаю и люблю, — закончил он и поцеловал Лухана в лоб. — Это никогда не изменится независимо от того, сколько бы раз Лухан не менялся. Я люблю только тебя.

Хань улыбнулся и посмотрел снизу вверх на Сехуна.

— Ты не устал от Лухана?

— Конечно, нет!

— Сехун не собирается покинуть Лухана?

— Никогда.

— Даже если Лухан будет его раздражать?

— Я буду терпеть!

Лухан засмеялся и, приподняв голову вверх, соединил их губы в поцелуе. Этот поцелуй не был похож на все предыдущие, в нем не было отчаянности. Он был полон различных эмоций нежности, любви и заботы.

Но, как известно, чтобы жизнь не казалось сладкой, их поцелуй прервал урчащий желудок Лухана, требующий еду.  
Сехун отстранился от любимого и тихонько засмеялся, все еще держа Лухана в объятиях. В свою очередь Лу покраснел от смущения и прикрыл живот руками.

— Лу голоден, — нервно хихикнул он.

— Сехунни тоже, — улыбнулся Сехун и переплел их пальцы, вставая с земли.

— Сехун купит Лухану покушать? — спросил Лу. Сейчас его лицо светилось намного ярче и красочнее, нежели закат за их спинами.

— Только если Лухан сам будет говорить, а то Сехуну не хочется опять позориться, — шутливо ответил Се.

— Ладно, уговорил, — улыбнулся Лухан, крепко сжимая руку любимого.

Как только пара вышла из сада, Лухан застыл, увидев магазин с игрушками. Он сразу же начал информировать Сехуна о любимой детской игрушке, в которую он всегда играл, когда он был ребенком.

Сехун улыбнулся и кивнул головой, внимательно слушая все, что говорил его любимый человек.


	12. Beijing IV 1/2

Мягкий стон разочарования пронесся по комнате. Тао приподнялся с теплой кровати, проклиная себя за то, что собрался встать так рано и сделать новые эскизы. Выпустив тяжёлый вздох и подняв руку, парень потер глаза, прогоняя прочь сонливость. Тао поднялся с кровати и взглянул на соседнюю. На ней, освещенный лучами восходящего солнца, лежал Крис. Его блондинистые волосы были раскиданы по подушке, красиво отливая золотым перламутром.

Дабы не разбудить модель, Тао на цыпочках пробрался в ванную. После освежающего и столь необходимого душа, смывшего волнующие события нелегкого прошлого дня, Тао вышел из ванной комнаты. Мягкая улыбка озарила его лицо, когда он увидел, что Крис растянулся по всей кровати, демонстрируя все прелести подтянутого мужского тела. Тао хихикнул, нависая прямо над спящим гигантом и тихо садясь на корточки рядом с кроватью. Действительно, ему просто нужен был повод, чтобы увидеть лицо Криса крупным планом. Он улыбнулся.

Но его улыбка немедленно исчезла, когда лицо Криса немного дернулось, а сам он издал небольшой хриплый гортанный стон. Вскакивая и отходя от кровати как можно быстрее, Тао выпустил облегченный вздох, когда Крис лишь перевернулся на живот, продолжая спать. Покачивая головой на свой глупый испуг, дизайнер закатил глаза и приступил распаковывать свой чемодан, вытаскивая оттуда личный ноутбук.

Через час глаза Криса начали медленно разлипаться из-за ярких лучей, падающих на него через широкое окно. Крис выпустил взволнованный вздох и заставил себя сесть на кровати, зная, что слишком длинный сон только нагонит сонливость. А он определенно не хочет провести единственный свободный день с Тао в состоянии зомби.  
Кстати о Тао. Крис нахмурился, когда заметил пустой номер. Но тут же его внимание привлек неоново-салатовый стикер, приклеенный на торшер около его кровати.

_«Эй, Крис!  
Я ушел вниз в лобби, чтобы сделать вафли для нас на завтрак. Если ты проснулся, не паникуй. Я скоро приду…» _

Крис улыбнулся и сложил записку, положив ее в чемодан, как сувенир.  
Спустя некоторое время входная дверь щелкнула, и в номер зашел Тао с тарелкой ароматных свежеиспеченных вафель. Когда дизайнер вошел в комнату, запах вафель уже во всю витал в воздухе комнаты.

— Ах, ты уже проснулся, — утвердительно заметил Тао.

— Да.

Оба неловко кивнули друг другу, прежде чем Тао занял место на углу кровати Криса и протянул ему тарелку с вафлями. Прошептав тихое «Спасибо», Крис взял одну вафлю, предварительно разволновавшись, когда он понял, что это был первый раз, когда Тао приготовил для него.

— Спасибо, Тао.

Крис улыбнулся прежде чем откусить лакомство, смакуя небесный вкус…  
Это был самый странный вкус в его пище. Глаза Криса полезли на лоб, когда он раскусил вафлю, давая вкусу полностью раскрыться. На вкус вафли были как рыбные консервы в перемешку с тухлыми яйцами.

— Вот черт, — кашлянул Крис, осмыслив, что он только что сказал младшему.

— Это так… плохо? — спросил Тао, смотря на Ифаня.

— Нет, это чертовски странно и ужасно. Я бы скорее съел настоящее дерьмо, — Крис кашлянул еще раз и взял бутылку воды из рук Тао, жадно глотая ее содержимое, надеясь смыть отвратительный вкус.

— О Боже, прости! Я знал, что не надо было добавлять рыбный соус, — запаниковали Тао, проговаривая последнюю часть.

— Рыбный соус?! — закричал Крис, глядя на Тао с еще более широкими глазами.

— Да! Моя мама всегда говорилa, что добавление рыбного или соевого соуса делает все в десять раз вкуснее! — сказал Тао, не зная, что он вгоняет Криса в еще большее отчаяние. — Так что я хотел сделать вкус вафель лучше и добавил в тесто десять ложек рыбного соуса, чтобы вкус был в 100 раз лучше!

Крис почувствовал, как его желудок умирает внутри, и он посмотрел вниз, наконец замечая, что вафли были немного черными и коричневыми. Немного слишком черными и коричневыми для нормальных вафель.

— Тао, это не то блюдо, в которое добавляют такой соус, — вздохнул Крис, откладывая «еду» в сторону.

— Сиди здесь, я сейчас, — сказал Фань и, взяв из чемодана нужные вещи, исчез в ванной.

Тао склонил голову вправо, не зная, почему Крису не нравятся его вафли, и уставился на указанный продукт питания. Любопытное чувство перемешивается с интересом: может Крис просто преувеличивает неприятный вкус. Дизайнер перелезает через кровать и откусывает небольшую часть вафли, прежде чем почти мгновенно выплюнуть ее, почувствовав отвратительный вкус на языке.

— Ах, черт! — закричал Тао, хватая бутылку воды, из которой пил Крис, даже не заботясь о косвенном поцелуе.

Двадцать минут спустя, Крис вышел из ванной в его полном обмундировании. Тао посмотрел на творение своего моделирования и покраснел. На Крисе были одеты узкие джинсы и черная футболка с V-образным вырезом, открывавшим вид на божественные ключицы и шею.

— Пойдем, — сказал Крис, беря свой телефон и бумажник.

— Куда мы? — спросил Тао, все еще сидя на кровати.

— Мы идем нормально завтракать.

~

Тао просто не мог не краснеть, сидя напротив Криса в небольшой закусочной. Для него со стороны это выглядело, как свидание.

— Уже выбрал, что будешь заказывать? — спросил Крис, не обращая внимания на нездорово розовый цвет Тао.

— А, да. Я буду свинину под кисло-сладким соусом, — прочистил горло Тао, мысленно заставляя себя собраться и не испортить завтрак своим воображением.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Крис, подзывая официантку. — Две свинины под кисло-сладким соусом, капучино и яблочный сок.

Официантка кивнула головой и, записав заказ, быстро скрылась из виду.  
Тао тихо напевал про себя, осматривая небольшую закусочную, до сих пор не веря в тот факт, что они были с Крисом наедине. Второй, в свою очередь, продолжал нервно вздыхать, не желая испортить момент, сказав с заиканием что-то ненужное, что он обычно и делал.  
Оба покраснели, когда их глаза встретились, и тут же отвели взгляды рассматривая все что угодно, лишь бы не человека напротив. Удивительно, но их заказ принесли чрезвычайно быстро, разряжая неловкую атмосферу.

— Наслаждайтесь! — улыбнулась официантка, и отправилась к другим столикам, нуждающимся в обслуживании.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тао, беря палочки.

— Приятного аппетита, — улыбнулся Крис и опустил свой взгляд на еду.

И наступила тишина.

После плотного и молчаливого завтрака пара вышла из закусочной и осмотрела окружающий их город, думая, что они могут сделать, чтобы скоротать время.

— Что хочешь делать? — спросил Крис.

— Может нам пойти в торговый центр? Я хочу посмотреть на здешнюю моду и работы других дизайнеров, — попросил Тао, глядя на Криса.

Модель кивнул головой, взял ладошку Тао в свою — по мнению Тао рефлекторно — и повел своего возлюбленного через шумный город в сторону ближайшего торгового центра.

~

— Как же хорошо, — промурлыкал Лей, лежа на скамье.

— Я чувствую себя виноградом, который на солнце превращается в изюм, — пропыхтел Сухо, не зная, как долго он еще сможет находиться в комнате.

Лей выпустил смешок и придвинулся ближе к своему прекрасному другу.

— Исин, я люблю тебя, но, пожалуйста, не сейчас. Я уже горю. Я не выдержу такого марафона! — промямлил Сухо.

Лей немного надулся, все равно кивнул головой. В любом случае, он был удовлетворен тем, что Сухо был готов идти с ним в сауну в семь утра.  
После еще десяти минут посиделок в комнате с горячими источниками, Лей наконец встал, считая себя полностью обновленным. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел Сухо, который хватал ртом остатки воздуха, и решил, что, возможно, сауна не лучшее место, чтобы провести их первый час бодрствования.

— Чунменни, давай пойдем на массаж сейчас? — тихо сказал Лей, поднимая почти бессознательно распаренное тело любимого.

Сухо выпустил звук из смеси вздоха облегчения и стона моржа, но быстро встал, выходя из проклятой комнаты. Оба открыли дверь наружу, и их окутал холодный воздух. Дойдя по мраморному полу до массажной комнаты, Сухо предоставил возможность Лею поговорить с массажистками, а сам лег на кушетку.

Уже через минуту после начала массажа Сухо удовлетворенно простонал и мгновенно заснул. Лей захихикал. Как этот старичок может устать через два часа после того, как проснулся? Но, решив его не трогать, Лей прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь минутами спокойствия и удовлетворенности. Ведь, когда он приедет в Корею, у него не будет такой возможности.

— Чунмен, вставай, — мягким голосом прошептал Лей на ухо.

Сухо начал немного хихикать из-за дыхания, щекочущего его ухо. Парень потянулся и приоткрыл глаз, смотря на любимого и улыбаясь.

— Чунмен, если ты хочешь спать, мы можем пойти в номер и поспать вместе?

Сухо, все еще отходя ото сна, протянул руку вперед и притянул к себе Исина. Через минуту он обнимал его уже стоя. Прошептав на ухо, что хочет провести весь день в его объятиях, Сухо поклонился массажистам и направился к выходу, все еще не отпуская из своих оков Лея.

— Ты не голоден? Мы должны покушать, — предложил Сухо.

— А ты хочешь? Мы можем пойти, — ответил Лей, вылезая из объятий и одевая одежду.

— Да, я вроде как голоден после такого изнурительного утра.

— Это парадоксально, так как в сауне и на сеансе массажа ты устал, когда на самом деле должен чувствовать себя более обновленным, — серьезно засмеялся Лей.

— Ну, ты знаешь почему я устал! — показал язык Сухо, заставляя Исина покраснеть.

— Как насчет традиционных блюд Чанша на завтрак? — спросил Лей, перед тем как обвить руки вокруг шеи Сухо и поцеловать его.

— Прекрасно.

Лей просто скакал вверх и вниз на своем месте, когда знакомый запах блюд ударил ему в нос, тем самым зарабатывая смешок от Сухо.

— Рисовая каша! Я всегда ел это на завтрак, когда жил в Чанша. Вкус очень хорош, особенно с чесночным соусом! Здесь его тоже подают! — Лей еще раз вдохнул вкусный аромат и принялся оживленно вкушать пищу.

Сухо не мог ничего с собой поделать и просто улыбался при виде счастливого Лея. Он взял свои палочки и тоже принялся есть. Лей следил за выражением лица Сухо и улыбнулся шире, когда тот дал продолжительный ответ и показал большими пальцами вверх.

— Это действительно вкусно, Исин!

— А то!

Оба выпускают удовлетворенные вздохи и откидываются назад на ресторанные сиденья, хлопая по своим полным животам.

— Это заставляет меня хотеть путешествовать по всему миру и попробовать все виды различных этнических блюд, — наконец произнес Сухо.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Лей и принял горизонтальное положение, положив голову на колени Сухо.

Чунмен усмехнулся и переплел их руки.

— Я думаю, на самом деле ты хочешь начать путешествие прямо сейчас.

Лей улыбнулся.

— Угадал, но мы не можем. Мы должны быть профессионалами и убедиться, что наши модели в порядке и не натворили дел.

— Ну, мы могли бы сделать это в будущем, — пожал плечами Сухо. — Может быть, в ближайший отпуск мы с тобой поедем куда-нибудь.

Глаза Лея удивленно расширились, а сам он поднялся на локтях.

— Серьезно?! Вдвоем?!

Сухо засмеялся и наклонился, целуя любимого в губы.

– Конечно.


	13. Beijing IV 2/2

— Чанель, посмотри на это. Разве это не мило?

Ёль повернул голову на голос и увидел Бекхена, который радостно позировал в милом худи с ушками на капюшоне. Любой найдет в этом абсолютное очаровательное существо. Чтобы добавить милости в позу, Бекхен подмигнул Чанелю, а после принялся снимать наряд.

— Он смотрится на тебе невероятно мило, ты должен купить его, — предложил Чанель, подходя к Бекхену.

— Эх, я не думаю, что когда-либо надену его, — отмахнулся Бек.

— Но это мило!

— Вот сам и покупай тогда.

— Эй, я просто пытаюсь сделать тебе приятно.

Бекхен повернулся к Чанелю и высунул язык. Но в тот же момент взвизгнул, когда Чанель подался вперед и укусил его за язык.

— Ты что людоед теперь? Пытаешься откусить мой язык, — тихо пробормотал Бекхен последнюю часть.

— Ах, пожалуйста. Я же знаю, что ты любишь, когда я покусываю твой розовый язычок, — ухмыльнулся Чанель.

— Ах, пожалуйста! Помните, что мы тоже здесь! — крикнул сзади голос. — Держите дистанцию!

Пара повернулась и виновато улыбнулась своим друзьям. Чен вздохнул и направился в другой магазин, дергая за собой залипшего Сюмина, а Кенсу и Кай неуклюже улыбнулась паре в ответ, не зная, что сказать после того, как они услышали комментарий Чанеля. Ранее шесть друзей решили немного осмотреть достопримечательности вокруг города, так как они не смогли сделать это из-за показа. К сожалению, когда они проснулись, вся china-line уже ушла; остался только один Чанель, который был в состоянии общаться и говорить на Мандарине.

— Простите, — потупил взгляд Бекхен и смущенно почесал щеку.

Чанель лишь засмеялся и переплел их руки, не желая, чтобы Бекхен, когда они будут бродить вокруг, затеряться в толпе. Кенсу и Кай сделали тоже самое и, улыбнувшись, двинулись дальше, в глубь города, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы взглянуть вокруг. Через несколько часов прогулки у Сюмина были исчерпаны его охи и ахи по поводу того, какая впечатляющая архитектура и традиционные здания вокруг.

К тому времени солнце уже уходило в закат, и пришло время ужина. Все шестеро потихоньку начали чувствовать голод.

— Чанель, давайте сходим поесть. У нас c собой только маленькие закуски. Я хочу поесть нормальной еды! — взвыл Кай, демонстративно похлопывая свой живот.

— Ты модель. Ты должен сидеть на диете, — быстро вмешался Сюмин.

— Диета не означает, что нужно голодать!

— Будешь, если хочешь выглядеть худым.

— Эй, пока вы все со мной во время нашего отпуска… Э, нет… Во время нашей деловой поездки, я не могу позволить любому из вас голодать, — вставил Чанель и посмотрел на карту, в поисках каких-нибудь ресторанов.

— Так то, сучка, — ухмыльнулся Кай, высовывая свой язык и дразня фотографа.

Наконец, открыв карту на телефоне, Чанель, не обращая внимания на свою банду, принялся изучать ее, при этом тихо напевая про себя.

— Я чертовски голоден, и у тебя еще есть наглость отдавать Google'у наше драгоценное время?! — кричал Чен, игнорируя потрясенные выражения лиц случайных прохожих.

— Терпение, он сей…

— Да мне наплевать!

Кенсу взвизгнул, очевидно удивленный тем, что Чен крикнул на него, да еще и оттолкнув от себя.

— Эй, пресмыкающееся. Это не приятно! — закричал Кай, прежде чем взять за шиворот Чена.

— Твое дыхание тоже не из приятных!

— Эй, успокойтесь! Я тоже хочу есть, но я же не кричу, как резанная корова! — присоединился Сюмин.

— Ага, сейчас! — одновременно выкрикнули Кай и Чен.

— Вы оба, как дети, — злясь, закатил глаза Бекхен.

— Чанель, я думаю, что смело могу сказать, если ты не отведешь нас в ресторан в течение десяти секунд, думаю, дива Бек собирается выйти наружу и устроить большой спектакль, — прошептал Сюмин.

— Я ищу, просто все здесь так чертовски разборчивы в том, что они едят. Я не хочу отводить их в отвратительное место, — застонал Ёль.

— Сука? Вы просто назвали меня сукой? — возмущенно ахнул Бекхен.

Чанель, Сюмин и Кенсу повернули их головы на крики, которые в настоящее время исходили от, по-прежнему борющейся троицы. На самом деле сейчас им правда было жалко Чена и Кая. Бекхен стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами, которые выглядели совершенно убийственно. Кай, был первым, кто оправился от шока, быстро покачал головой и крестом сложил руки на груди.

— Клянусь, это не я!

— Сука, он это был! — кричал в ответ Чен, желая избежать взора Бека.

В таком состоянии Бекхен может убить, и Чонде знал, что он умрет наиболее болезненным, мучительным способом, в добавку с медленной болью.

— Смотрите! Он тоже назвал меня сукой! Это точно был он! — указал Кай.

— Вы оба, я заставлю вас съесть собачье дерьмо, если вы…

— Хорошо! Я нашел! Пойдем, детка! — быстро вставил Чанель и, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Бекхена за руку, потянув прочь. Еще бы секунду, и для Кая с Ченом можно было бы вызывать скорую.

— Смотрите! Это прямо здесь, правда удобно, детка? Я так сильно тебя люблю. Успокойся, я люблю тебя, — шептал Ёль, надеясь, что младший успокоится.

— Отвали.

— Ладно…

Зайдя во внутрь ресторана, Чанель улыбнулся и отпустил Бекхена, подходя к хостес, чтобы заказать столик на шестерых. В этот же момент Кенсу неожиданно взвизгнул и побежал в глубь ресторана. Все удивленно проследили за ним, интересуясь, что так привлекло внимание стилиста.

— Лухан! Ты вернулся! — прокричал Кенсу, прежде чем прыгнуть на спину к парню.

— Кенсу! Вернись сюда! Ты не можешь просто так сделать это, — быстро сказал Кай.

Хостес и Чанель подошли к компании, интересуясь, куда исчез шестой человек.

— Это нормально, если мы сядем за столик рядом с ними? Они наши друзья, — спросил Чанель на идеальном Мандарине.

Хостес кивнула головой и жестом приказала группе следовать за ней. Она провела их в глубь ресторана, где в настоящее время Кенсу продолжал обнимать Лухана, а ревнивый Сехун злобно смотреть на эту картину. После того, как два стола соединили вместе, хостес улыбнулась в последний раз, прежде чем исчезнуть, заменяя себя официанткой.

— Где ты был, хен? — спросил Бекхен, удивленный появлением Ханя.

— Я удивлен, что Бек беспокоится о Лухане. Я думал, что они ненавидели друг друга, — шепнул Чен Каю.

— Это любовные отношения, которые нам не понять, друг.

— Я прошу прощения за беспокойство, ребята, — застенчиво извинился Лу и немного склонился в поклоне. — И… Я прошу прощения, Чанель… Я убежал во время показа. Это совершенно не профессионально.

— Все нормально. Я взял на себя твое дефиле и, поверь, я был намного жарче, чем ты! — щебетал Бекхен, получая закатанные глаза со всех сторон. — Но, ты по-прежнему не рассказал, где ты шлялся пока…

— Я пытаюсь извиниться, тебе мало?! — отрезал Лухан, прежде чем оскалится на Бекхена.

— Ах ты, грязная шл…

— Заткнулись, оба! Мы не хотим, чтобы нас выгнали! — быстро заткнул их голодный Сюмин.

Чанель вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Давайте просто закажем еду? Я чувствую, как мой живот собирается съесть сам себя, — надулся Кенсу и потянулся за меню. Но он сразу же закрыл его, когда понял, что не может читать на Мандарине.

Посмеиваясь, Лухан и Чанель спокойно помогли другим выбрать то, что они хотели поесть. Двадцать минут спустя, стол был наполнен смехом, а тихий ресторан уютной атмосферой и запахом сытных блюд. Еще один час позже, блюда опустели, а банда, теперь уже из восьми человек, выходила из ресторана с улыбками на лицах. Они, наконец, получили положенный ужин и отпраздновали воссоединение с их потерянным оленем.

— Эй, что случилось с Крисом, Тао, Сухо и Исином? — спросил Чанель, чувствуя себя немного виновным, когда он понял, что не хватает четверых.

— Теперь, когда вы вспомнили об этом, я не видел ни одного из них начиная с прошлой ночи, — ответил Чен, играя своими бровями, делая понятный всем намек.

— Тао и Крис — два самых стеснительных человека на планете, так что ничего такого между ними нет. Скорее всего сейчас Тао разоряет банковский счет Криса своей Gucci одержимостью, — закатил глаза Сехун.

— О БОЖЕ МОЙ!

Группа подскочила на месте от внезапного, пронзительного крика и повернулись назад. Они увидели Сюмина с сияющими глазами.

— Пойдем в клуб! — закричал Сюмин, прыгая вверх и вниз, пытаясь показать свой энтузиазм.

— О, пойдем! — мгновенно ответил Бекхен. — Чанни, пойдем!

В тот момент Чанель прекрасно знал, что он уже давно должен сказать «нет». Существует несколько причин, почему он не согласен, а главным образом: Чен, вероятно, напьется и будет буянить; Бекхен будет танцевать стриптиз и вилять своей задницей перед всеми; Сюмин, в чрезвычайно пьяном состоянии, потратит все свои и Чанелевы сбережения; Сехун будет сидеть с pokerface, и будет сложно понять, пьяный он или нет; Лухан будет изображать из себя сурового мужчину и полезет в драку с какими-нибудь громилами. Список был бесконечный.  
Однако Чанель также знал, что в момент, когда Бекхен выстреливает своими щенячьими глазками, то все — игра окончена.

— Н-но мы не можем просто оставить Криса и Тао…

— Скорее всего сейчас они в отеле. Кроме того, нам нужно пойти и подготовить себя, так или иначе. Мы не можем пойти в этих лохмотьях! — преувеличенно указал на свой наряд Бекхен.

— Да. Мы встретимся в гостинице и пригласим их, — кивнул головой Минсок.

— Это звучит не так уж и плохо, Чанель! — Кай также присоединились к ним.

— Но вы, ребята, модели! Вы будете у всех на…

— Расслабьтесь, модели и известные люди всегда ходят в клубы. Они там в безопасности, я знаю. Расслабься и пойдем!

— Отлично, отлично! Я согласен, — простонал Чанель, не чувствуя ни капли спокойствия. — Что ж, ад, я иду к тебе! — обреченно пробормотал парень.

— Это будет лучшее удовольствие, которое ты когда-либо получал, — нахально шепнул ему в ухо Бекхен, вызывая стадо мурашек по всему телу.

~

Как и сказал Бекхен, как только вошли в отель, они мгновенно заметили Лея с Сухо и Криса с Тао в зале лобби. И так же, как сказал Сехун, в руках у Тао были шесть различных фирменных сумок, четыре из которых были от Gucci.

— Готовьте свои задницы, пупсики! Мы идем в клуб! — взволнованно щебетал Лухан, подбегая к четверке.

— Мы собираемся в клуб… — все бубнил Чанель. — Это плохая идея… это определенно плохая идея. Мы сейчас в отеле, Чанель. Просто скажи им, что планы были отменены, и мы все будем спать…

— Ну, Чанни! Хватит! Пойдем готовиться! — хихикнул Бекхен, утягивая Чанеля за руку.

— Чертово дерьмо! Бен Бекхен, ты шутишь? А что, если…

— Встретимся здесь ровно в полночь! — крикнул Бекхен и ногой запихнул Ёля в лифт.

~

Чанель всегда знал, что у него самые горячие модели во всей Азии. Этой ночью он убедился в этом еще раз, когда увидел раздраженных моделей в придачу со всем персоналом.

Там был Крис, который выглядел невероятно сексуально. Белая рубашка с опасно расстегнутыми пуговицами сверху, обнажавшая его широкую грудь, была заправлена в узкие черные джинсы.

Тао, в не менее сексуальном наряде и с дымчатым макияжем, успел выкрасить свои волосы в темно-синий, поднимая их гелем вверх

Невинный Лей был одет в кожаные штаны и майку, открывающую вид на мускулистое тело. Сухо был одет скромнее, но дорогие, фирменные часы и украшения выдавали в нем явно не бедного паренька.

Пара из милых и очаровательных Лухана с Сехуном выглядела невероятно гармонирующе. Лухан был в свободном худи и облегающих штанах, в то время как Се был в просторных штанах и облегающей белой футболке.

Чен поднял свои волосы вверх лаком, надел рваные джинсы и спортивную майку. Обычно милашка Сюмин подстриг свои волосы и сейчас выглядел как badboy. На нем была надета черная полупрозрачная рубашка, черные джинсы, облегающие стройные ноги и все, что выше.

Очаровательный Кенсу решил не искать приключений на свой зад и просто надел черную футболку с незамысловатым принтом и голубые узкие джинсы.

Полная противоположность Кенсу Кай, одетый в черные джинсы из жесткой кожи и такую же майку, самоуверенная улыбка уже сияла на его лице.

Прекрасная дива Бекхен висел на Чанеле. Его глаза подведены дымчатой подводкой, волосы шипами торчали вверх. Под черным пиджаком красовалась белая майка, а черные узкие джинсы, казалось, облегали слишком сильно.

И, наконец, сам Чанель. Белая майка с V-образным вырезом в соответствии с Бекхеном, черные узкие джинсы и немного подстриженные волосы.

Вся банда обменивалась комплиментами на протяжении всей поездки на лифте вниз. Их дерзость повысилась, когда, проходя через лобби к выходу, на них заглядывались все, без исключения.

— Итак, правила! — хриплым голосом крикнул Чанель. — Ни один человек не курит. Никто не принимает наркотики любого рода. И, черт побери, не попадайте в драки, пожалуйста. Если вы чувствуете, что уже в хлам пьяны и хотите вернуться обратно в комнату, предупредите меня и возьмите кого-нибудь с собой! Понятно?!

— Да, босс! — ото всех одновременно послышался ответ.

Зайти в клуб им труда не составило. Фейсконтороль, только завидев их, тут же растолкал толпу зевак и провел компанию в VIP-зону. Чанель сделал глубокий вдох и зашел в помещение, погружаясь в мрак и невероятно громкую музыку. В течение нескольких секунд все рассеиваются в неизвестных направлениях, оставляя Чанеля одного с кровожадным Бекхеном.


	14. Party Time

_Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет. НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ!_

Это было именно то, чего Чанель опасался. Его глаза расширились, а легкие остановились, когда он увидел, что его работники вокруг злятся, проклинают весь свет, а некоторые даже плачут.

— Боже, почему? Что я такого сделал в своей жизни, чтобы это произошло? — думал Чанель, стоя посередине полицейского участка.

_Четыре часа назад._

Все шло неплохо, по мнению Чанеля. Его модели вели себя хорошо, его фотограф не фотографировал обнаженных людей на танцполе, и Чен не разыгрывал ненужных драм. Все шло довольно хорошо, да, достаточно хорошо.

— Давай, веселей, — прошептал Бекхен в его ухо. Мурашки тут же пробежались вниз по позвоночнику, когда он посмотрел вперед и увидел своего чрезвычайно привлекательного любовника, смотрящего прямо на него.

С ухмылкой Бекхен потащил парня на танцпол, отпихивая всех мешающих ему людей. Немного неловко и неудобно. Но вскоре Бек растолкал всех, и они оказались в середине танцпола.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, когда ты в клубе, Чанель, — рассмеялся Бекхен.

— Но, все равно… — пробормотал в ответ Чанель.

Игнорируя комментарий, Бекхен ехидно улыбнулся и повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, оказываясь к Ёлю спиной. Сердцебиение Чанеля невероятно увеличилось, когда Бек схватил его руку и заставил ею схватить его за талию. Начиная медленно и легко, старший плотно прижался своей задницей к паху Чанеля и, дразня, начал тереться. Пак же подсознательно схватил его сильнее, подстраиваясь под ритм танца. После Бекхен начал наклоняться вниз, перемещая свои бедра быстрее и, возможно, даже лучше, чем любые девки, танцующие в клубе.

— Ох, блядь, — выругался Чанель, когда Бекхена изогнулся вниз, полностью касаясь пола, по-пежнему продолжая тереться. Видя, что его любовник вытворяет с его пахом, Чанель ухмыльнулся и начал медленно поглаживать тело Бекхена в самых чувствительных местах.

Почувствовав, как Ёль, наконец, принял правила игры, Бекхен улыбнулся и резко выпрямился, обхватывая шею младшего руками и поднимая бедра выше.

— Эти двое смотрятся так смешно, — рассмеялся Крис.

Тао снова улыбнулся и кивнул головой, посмотрев на Чанеля и Бекхена, которые, по сути, занимались сексом на танцполе. Он был слишком занят, уделяя внимание чертовски сказочному виду Криса, что даже не заметил этих махинаций. Модель сидел прямо перед ним и выглядел божественно, но была хорошая и плохая вещь. Хорошая, потому что, технически, он был наедине с Крисом. Плохая, потому что, технически, они были не одни. Тао просто не мог не заметить всех пожирающих взглядов, направленных в направлении Криса.

— Крис? Ты же супер модель Крис?

«А вот и наша сучья конкурсантка номер один,» — подумал Тао, повернув голову и посмотрев на девушку, которая надула уткой свои ужасные пухлые губы.

— Ах, да? — ответил Крис, стоящей перед ним девушке.

— Вы хотите танцевать? — «мило» пропела девушка на Мандарине.

«Вау, как прямо. Вали давай отсюда, сучья задница. Кстати, платье тебе вообще не идет. И шов должен быть сзади, дура,» — усмехнулся Тао, продолжая мысленно атаковать девушку.

— Эмм… — Крис заколебался, переведя взгляд на Тао.

Тао же оставался с pokerface'ом и просто смотрел вперед, чтобы увидеть, отвергает ли Крис девушку или нет.

— Пожалуйста? Только одна песня! — продолжала ныть девка, надув губы.

— Ну, ладно. Только один танец, — ответил Крис и, схватив девушку за руку, быстро потащил ее на танцпол.

Глаза Тао расширились, когда он увидел модель, отстраняющуюся от него. Модельер нахмурился и проводил пару взглядом. Его сердце защемило, когда Крис, вообще не медля, переместил свои руки на бедра девушки и начал тереться об нее, как будто Тао сейчас даже не существует.

— Ай, ай, куда же делась его стеснительность, a?

Тао зарычал и повернул голову на голос, уже зная, кто это был. Опираясь на диванчик, Чен самодовольно рассматривал Тао.

— Пропалa, — отрезал Тао, который был совершенно не в настроении играть с Ченом.

— Бедный, бедный Тао. Убитый горем, потому что чопорный Крисси трётся своим достоинством прямо о какую-то девку. Еще немного, и она получит его.

Тао кинул злой взгляд на девушку, которая, действительно, уже во всю отдавала себя Крису.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Тао, не веря, что Чен просто так начал этот разговор.

— Видишь того парня в черной рубашке около барной стойки?

Тао автоматически поворачивает голову, смотрит на незнакомца и кивает Чену.

— Он наблюдает за тобой уже некоторое время. Он ждет, — ухмыльнулся Чен.

— Чего? Что я подойду к нему? — спросил Тао, слегка насмехаясь над этим жалким парнем.

— Да не, конечно нет. Сейчас 21-й век, TaoTao. Он ждет, пока ты выпьешь, — так было бы легче затащить тебя на танцпол.

— Какого черта ты знаешь все это?

— Я просто мастер, TaoTao.

— Прекратить называть меня так.

— Что, TaoTao?

— Ну хватит уже!

Зная, что теперь граница пределов Тао пересечена, Чен стряхнул ладошкой невидимую пыль со своего плеча.

— На, выпей это, — сказал старший, вручая Тао красный бокал.

— Что это за дерьмо? Наркоту подсыпал? — спросил Тао, с сомнением глядя на напиток.

— Заткнись. Нет, я не сделал ничего. Это просто вода. Притворись, что пьешь алкоголь. Через некоторое время парнишка сам подойдет к тебе и пригласит потанцевать, — ответил Чен, впихивая в руки Тао напиток.

— Побудь со мной! — проныл Тао, смотря на напиток. — Не оставляй меня!

— Успокойся, я буду недалеко. Я же хочу убедиться, что был прав, — отмахивался Чен, удаляясь от модельера.

Тао делает несколько глубоких вдохов и смотрит на бокал, не уверенный, что должен следовать Ченову плану мести. Еще один взгляд на Криса, который по-прежнему танцует с курицей, несмотря на то, что была уже третья песня, и он мгновенно меняет свое мнение. Что ему мешает танцевать с другим парнем? Пф, ничего! Еще раз вздохнув, Тао убедился, что незнакомец смотрит на него, и залпом выпивает напиток… только вот… это была не вода.

Глаза Тао расширились до размеров вселенной, когда его горло загорелось, а по телу разлилась расслабляющая нега. Его пронзительный взгляд начал искать тролля, который дал ему бокал алкоголя.

— Ты, маленький ублюдок! — закричал Тао, когда смеющийся Чен попал в его поле зрения.

Его тело разогрелось почти мгновенно от алкоголя, что удивительно точно просчитал Чен.

— Не волнуйся, TaoTao. Это просто Roofies*. После того, как Крис увидит тебя с тем парнем, он больше никогда не захочет оставлять тебя, — прошептал Чен в его ухо, внезапно появляясь с другой стороны. — Ох, посмотри, парнишка уже клюнул, удачи.

— Чен, Чен! — застонал Тао. — Геге, не оставляй меня!

Чондэ повернулся и почувствовал себя плохо, понимая полную уязвимость Тао, ведь тот даже назвал его «геге». Прежде чем он смог открыть рот и сделать что-то, незнакомый парень отодвинул его от Тао, закрывая доступ. Тао застонал на внезапное действие и посмотрел на незнакомца, который сейчас смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — спросил парень.

Тао немедленно съежился и сделал шаг назад, надеясь, что Чонде заступится за него. Внезапно знакомый запах ударил ему в нос, заставляя остановить отступление. Этот аромат. Прекрасный аромат, который он так любил.

— Это что, Gucci…

— …Guilty, — улыбнулся парень. — Тебе нравится?

— Обожаю, — промурлыкал Тао и прижался ближе к нему.

Теперь, когда он был рядом с незнакомцем, он был вынужден признать, что тот был красив. Большие глаза, скульптурный нос, совершенные зубы, стильные, черные, как смола, волосы; Он действительно был красивый.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, красавчик, — продолжил парнишка. — Tанец со мной?

Тао мгновенно кивнул головой и почувствовал, как его тело обвили руки, затаскивая на танцпол. Он не знал что делать, но его новый знакомый, будто прочитав его мысли, притянул его ближе и начал двигаться в ритме. Тао ахнул и, повернувшись лицом к незнакомцу, полностью отдался музыке. Модельер начал тереться об тело другого парня, иногда позволяя себе постанывать от чужих рук, что так умело ласкали его различные части тела.

— Ебаное дерьмо, посмотрите, что вытворяет Тао, — прокомментировал Сюмин, наблюдая за совершенно развратным танцем модельера.

— Я так горд за него, — ответил Чен, забывая о том, каким уязвимым был Тао всего несколько минут назад.

— ДА! ДА! ДА! ДАВАЙ, ДЕТКА!

Обернувшись, Сюмин и Чен тут же заржали, увидев Кенсу, лежащего на столе и высасывающего из горла бутыли остатки виски. Кай выдохнул облачко дыма из кальяна и пьяно ухмыльнулся. Кенсу проглотил последнюю каплю алкоголя и откинул бутылку прочь.

— Ну что, получил свое, сука?! — закричал Кенсу на корейском, не заботясь, если кто-нибудь поймет его.

— Ты показал, что можешь!

— Я король бутылок, нахуй!

— Покажи же большее, король!

Кай нависает над Кенсу и подает ему еще одну бутылку с виски.

— Как два пальца обсосать, поклоняйтесь мне, суки! — снова закричал Кенсу, вскидывая средний палец вверх.

— Да, это мой парень! Яху! — закричал в жопу пьяный Кай, который, очевидно, не особо понимал, что говорит.

— Что за дерьмо здесь происходит?! — послышался голос Бекхена. Все тут же обернулись и увидели потных и задыхающихся Чанеля с Бекхеном.

— Кенсу просто показал этим сучкам, кто здесь король выпивки! — радостно сообщил Кай, весело размахивая пьяным Кенсу из стороны в сторону.

— «Bы только посмотрите на эту пару! Они чертовски развратны, не находите?» — раздался голос из колонок.

Все, включая мало чего соображающего Кенсу, повернулись и взглянули на танцпол. Все люди кричали и свистели, когда луч света упал на Тао и тело какого-то человека. Была бы воля друзей Тао, они бы схватил его от незнакомца и толкнули бы его в сторону Криса, но все они были слишком далеко от него.

— Давай, детка!

— Возьми его прямо здесь!

Слишком пьяный от алкоголя и криков, Тао совсем не соображал, что делает. Наркотик уже дал о себе знать, и его член давно был готов к бою. Внезапно повернувшись, он обвил свои руки вокруг Gucci-мэна, по прозвищу ублюдок, как назвали его друзья Тао, и запрыгнул на него, впиваясь поцелуем в его губы, заодно пошло показывая всем, как ловко он умеет двигать языком. Бурные аплодисменты и свистки заполнили пьяный клуб, заставляя пару продолжать их небольшое шоу.

Наконец оторвав глаза от своей партнерши по танцам, Крис запыхтел и злобно отбросил челку с глаз. Он мечтал не видеть, как Тао, сидя верхом на каком-то парне, невероятно развратно терся об него. Оттолкнув девушку перед собой, Крис озлобленно зашагал к, уже во всю раздевавшемуся, модельеру.

_Настоящее время._

Чанель знал, что он должен был остановить Криса, когда увидел ярость в его глазах. Где был его мозг и здравый смысл? Парень простонал, когда мимо него прошлись несколько сотрудников полиции. Его глаза устремились к Крису и Тао, которые смотрели в пол с пустыми выражениями лица, как будто души покинули их тела.

_Три часа назад._

Крис сердито подходит к дизайнеру и, не теряя ни секунды, оттягивает Тао от другого китайца. Пьяная парочка еле отцепилась друг от друга, но все равно продолжала улыбаться.

— Вернись к своей неотразимой подруге. Сейчас он мой, — едва слышимо из-за музыки проговорил парень.

— Он мой, — огрызнулся Крис, окончательно отдирая пьяного Тао и уводя его за собой.

— Отпусти меня! — зарычал Тао. Он только начал получать удовольствие, а ведь возбуждение от наркотика болезненно давало о себе знать. — Ты прервал нас на самом интересном!

Крис напрягся от такого комментария, но продолжил идти. Оставшаяся часть банды удивленно посмотрела на них, когда Крис распахнул дверь клуба и вышел, вытаскивая за собой ругавшегося Тао. Всем стало страшно, ведь сейчас Крис может сделать все, что угодно.

Тао ахнул, когда его еще раз потянули за руку и прижали к стене. Сосредоточив мутный взгляд на лице Криса, он увидел бурю эмоций, которую прежде не видел даже тогда, когда Бекхен распространил вокруг его голые фотографии.

— Ты мой, Тао, — прошептал Крис, наконец успокоившись. — Мой. И всегда был мой. Только мой.

Если бы это был любой другой день, оба сразу бы начали краснеть и избегать контакта глазами, однако Тао не отвернулся. Он думал, что сейчас Крис звучал очень сексуально и притягательно.

— Ах да, а я об этом знаю? — оспорил слова Криса Тао, пытаясь игнорировать мучительную боль в паху.

— Ты меня провоцируешь? — низким голосом прохрипел Крис.

— Ох, я?

— Не искушай меня сейчас, Тао, — зарычал Крис, прижимаясь ближе и приспуская с обоих штаны.

Его терпение быстро закончилось, когда Тао ухмыльнулся и коварно блеснул глазами из-под чёлки, что заставило его выглядеть абсолютно неотразимо.

— Таоцзы? Ты в порядке… Ах, Иисус Христос!

Кричал Лей, немедленно смущенно прикрывая лицо руками. Изображение задыхающегося Тао под Крисом, который ритмично впечатывал младшего в стену, травмировало его бедную психику.

— Эй! Вы, ребята, в общественном месте! — снова закричал Лей.

Крис рычал и стонал, он все же игнорировал своего менеджера, продолжая трахать модельера, руки которого зафиксировал над головой. Зная, что они не собираются останавливаться, Лей выпустил отчаянный визг и побежал обратно в клуб, не зная, как объяснить другим то, чего он был свидетелем.

_Наше время._

Когда Лей проинформировал ребят о том, что происходит, Чанель знал, что он должен просто отвезти всех его чертовых работников обратно в отель.  
Все его инстинкты кричали на него, чтобы он отвез их обратно в отель, прежде чем кто-либо устроит грандиозный скандал.

_Два часа назад._

— Иди на хуй, уродливая сука.

Глаза Лухана расширились, а сам он развернулся, чувствуя, как мир рушится вокруг него. Он был уродливый, он знал это.

— Н-нет я не, — прошептал Лухан, чувствуя, что его самооценка падает.

— Уйди, — цокает девушка, отталкивая его к стене.

Лухан заскулил, когда его плечо врезалось в стену; обидно и больно. Он чуть не задохнулся, чувствуя на своем плече чужую руку, боясь, что друзья этой девки пришли поиздеваться на таким «уродцем», как он. Но вскоре он облегченно вздохнул, когда увидел Сехуна, мягко смотрящего на него. Только вот это мягкое выражение моментально затвердело, только Сехун посмотрел на девушку, которая только что толкнула Лухана.

— Эй, дерьмо. Повернись сюда, — сказал Сехун, впечатляя себя тем небольшим количеством слов на Мандарине, которым Лухан научил его.

— Дерьмо? — один из мужчин повернулся к нему.

— Не вы. Я говорю той швабре, — скрипнул Сехун зубами, указывая на девушку.

— Сехун, все нормально, — прошептал Лухан, пытаясь оттянуть своего парня за руку.

— Нет, я не позволю никому так говорить о тебе, — сказал в ответ модель, лаская другого за щеки, после возвращаясь девушке. — Ты что, глухая? Не заставляй меня повторять снова. Смотрите-ка, действительно.

— Сехун, пожалуйста…

— Лу-хен, не переживай за эту тупую курицу.

Лухан весь сжался, когда девушка неожиданно повернулась и сверкнула убийственным взглядом, очевидно принимая вызов.

— Ладно, вы привлекли свое внимание, — ответила девушка. Она подняла руку и щелкнула пальцами, давая сигнал восьми громилам, тут же окруживших их. — Но я должна предупредить вас, я дочь семьи Янь.

— Я понятия не имею, что ты там только что сказала, — ответил Сехун, оставаясь совершенно равнодушным на количество людей, окружающих его. — Извинись прямо сейчас, — сказал он на Мандарине.

— Прошу прощения? Боюсь, я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — ухмыльнулась девушка.

Прежде чем Лухан смог даже моргнуть, он уже в ужасе плакал. Все происходило слишком быстро для него. Сначала он мог видеть, как Сехун с присущим ему pokerface'ом отправляет в полет одного громилу и подбегает ко второму. Лухан никогда не видел, что бы Сехун дрался. Оказывается, он прекрасно знает, как бороться. И сейчас он показывает, как быстро он умеет двигаться.

_Наше время._

Его глаза прошлись влево, где он мог видеть очень пьяного Сехуна и плач такого же Лухана, который не отпускал другого из объятий.

Чанель всегда хотел быть известным во всем мире из-за своего агентства… просто не таким образом. Его взгляд вернулся к Сехуну и Лухану, но вскоре перешел на Лея и Сухо, которые выглядели невероятно сердито, что Чанель видел впервые в жизни. Но что было особенно редко, так это увидеть Лея с таким же выражением сердитого лица. Когда они увидели дерущихся Сехуна и Лухана, перед этими двумя будто красный флаг махнул.

Почему тогда он просто не схватил всех и не покинул этот чертов клуб?

_Один час назад._

— Ах, черт! Сехун-а, в бой! — кричал Сухо, восседая в баре.

Кенсу пьяно поднял голову и ахнул, когда увидел каких-то мужиков, дерущихся с Сехуном и Луханом. Внезапная ярость заполнила его крошечное тельце, ведь его драгоценных моделей чуть ли не избивают.

— Вы чертово дерьмо! — закричал он, прежде чем присоединиться к драке.

— Кенсу! Вернись! Ты слишком пьян! — позвал его Кай, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Что… — Чанель ахнул, не зная что делать.

Его глаза расширились, когда он вдруг увидел совершенно незнакомого человека, ударившего Сехуна в щеку. Однако прежде чем он смог бы сделать хоть шаг в направлении этого ублюдока, который имел наглость ударить его драгоценную модель, Сюмин опередил его.

— Ты что, ударил его?! О, ВСЕ, ТЕБЕ КОНЕЦ! — закричал фотограф и запрыгивая на спину обидчика, валя его на пол. — ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, СКОЛЬКО СТОИТ ЕГО ЛИЦО?! ЗНАЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ СКОЛЬКО ДЕНЕГ ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ ДОЛЖЕН ЗАПЛАТИТЬ?! — кричал Сюмин, ударяя человека в лицо после каждого вопроса. Превратив в мясную кашу лицо одного парня, Минсок бросился на другого, ударяя того между ног, в самое заметное место.

— Да как вы смеете! — вдруг закричал Лей и бросился к Лухану, чтобы увидеть, была ли ранена его модель. Он выпустил громкий, разрежённый вздох, когда увидел рассеченную губу и кровавый ушиб на лице Лухана.

В тот момент Чанель знал, что он должен вытащить каждого из клуба. Злой Лей никогда не был хорошей приметой. Наконец приведя в порядок свои чувства, директор быстро подбежал к драке и схватил Сина.

— Успокойся, Лей! Остановись! — кричал он, вот только уже было слишком поздно.

— Вы чертовски не вовремя решили подраться! Тащите свою задницу сюда! Мою модель бить могу только я! Клянусь, когда вы умрете, я лично пойду с вами в ад! А сейчас я переломаю все ваши пальцы на руках и ногах! Убедитесь, что вы смотрите на мое прекрасное лицо, потому что я буду трахать вас своим взглядом!

— Где же Сухо?! — в панике кричал Чанель, осматривая вокруг клуб.

Бекхен запаниковал и так же осмотрел клуб, правда в его слегка пьяном состоянии это получилось плохо. В глазах все плыло, а шум стал утихать.

— Я… Я думаю, я собираюсь… полежать немного.

Челюсть Чанеля упала на плитку клуба, когда Бекхен спокойненько прилег на стол, предварительно скинув все его содержимое на пол.

— СУХО!

— Я здесь! Я здесь! — кричал Чанелю в ответ Чунмен, пробиваясь через толпу пьяных зевак к Исину.

— Я буду перерезать ваши шейки и оценивать ваши стоны! Убедитесь, что я засуну в ваши задницы ков…

— Детка, Исин, успокойся! — поспешно сказал Сухо, хватая Лея за лицо.

— Унеси его отсюда, сейчас же! — приказал Чанель и пригрозил вилкой Сухо с Исином, которые сразу же кивнули головой и поспешили к выходу из клуба.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Чанель легко поднял побитого мужчину со своей модели и быстро схватил остальную часть банды, выбрасывая их из клуба. Один за другим куча на тротуаре из Лухана, Сехуна, Кая, Кенсу и Сюмина росла. Чанель простонал, быстро перебросил через плечо спящего Бекхна и зашагал к выходу из клуба, пальцем подзывая полуживого, ржущего Чена.

Как только Чанель вышел из клуба, он понял, что Земля остановилась на своем месте. Четверо полицейских стояли около их машины, а пятый надевал наручники на красных помидорок, которых зовут Крис и Тао.

**_Наше время._ **

— Теперь, г-н Пак, вы можете идти. Мы стерли все записи с камер видеонаблюдения, так что СМИ ничего не узнают. Однако, в следующий раз, прошу, будьте аккуратнее.

Чанель вздохнул и, быстро подписав все нужные документы, поблагодарил офицера. Директор встал с места и посмотрел на всех своих подчиненных.

— Вы, ребята, сделали все, что я вам запретил делать, и даже больше, — зарычал сквозь зубы Чанель, пугая своим тембром даже некоторых офицеров.

— Мы сожалеем, — послышался единогласный ответ.

Чанель еще раз злобно вздохнул и поднял спящего Бекхена, выходя из полицейского участка.

— На выход, все. Сейчас мы едем в гостиницу и до восхода солнца, чтобы сидели там и приводили себя в порядок, вы все выглядите, как дерьмо, — отрезал он, открывая дверь.

Один за другим, экипаж кивнул головой и начал выходить из полицейского участка, оставляя за собой ошарашенных инспекторов.

— Что случилось? — промычал Бек, который, наконец-то, начал приходить в себя, открывая глаза.

— А с тобой я разберусь позже,— прошептал Чанель.

— Ммм… — сонно промычал Бекхен, прежде чем комфортнее усесться на спине своего любовника. — Я не сделал ничего плохого…

— Просто спи.

Все съежили свои носы и посмотрели на Бекхена, который, казалось, как только проснется, получит хорошую взбучку за свой острый язычок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флунитразепам — легкий, возбуждающий наркотик. Употребление препарата в комбинации с алкоголем и/или опиатами может привести к провалам в памяти. Благодаря этому эффекту Флунитразепам снискал себе славу «наркотика изнасилования» (date rape drug). Подвергшись воздействию препарата люди, как правило, не могут вспомнить деталей происшедшего.


	15. Moles, Words and Thongs

Чанель вздохнул и покачал головой на своих коллег, которые сбились в кучу в гостиной люкса, в котором он жил с Бекхеном. Большинство из них были еще с похмелья, хотя все же у подавляющего большинства были различные наборы синяков и ссадин. Бекхен и Чен, будучи единственными, кто чувствовал себя совершенно прекрасно, неловко сидели в середине комнаты в ожидании серьезного разговора.

— Вы, ребята, сумели сделать все, что я сказал вам не делать, — наконец начал Чанель; его голос еще был спокойным, а эмоции под контролем. — Кенсу буквально нажрался в хлам и осушил весь бар, Чен дал Тао какую-то наркоту, Сехун попал в драку, которая в конечном итоге переросла в сабантуй, в котором, кстати, участвовали вы все! И, я даже не запрещал вам это, но вы, Тао, Крис, смогли насладиться друг другом аж в общественном месте…

При упоминании этого голова Тао сразу же поднялась вверх, а глаза расширились, полностью путаясь в сказанных словах.

— Что я сделал? С кем? — растерянно спрашивал Тао.

Чанель мысленно выругался и уставился на Тао, который смотрел на него шокированными глазами, не зная, должен ли он сказать ему, что в общем-то он потерял свою девственность в аллее, будучи прижатым к стене. Крис тоже смотрел на Тао и чувствовал, как низкая правда о его сексе с Тао выходит наружу, хотя он и знал, что тот был под наркотиком.

— И, подождите, что Чен мне дал? — дал осечку Тао, обращая свое внимание к Чену, который нервно смеялся и слегка прятался за Бекхеном.

— Н-ну… — Чанель тупо открыл рот, не зная, как правильно приподать правду.

— Если это заставит тебя чувствовать лучше, то некто вообще курил, — мягко вставил Кай, надеясь изменить тему.

— Это фигня. Я видел Сюмина, развалившегося в зоне для курящих, — закатил глаза Сухо, не обращая внимания на попытку Кая перевести тему. Лей и Кай ударили себя по лицу и покачали головами в сторону Сухо, который только понял, что говорил вслух.

— Ты идиот, я не курю всякое дерьмо. Это был кальян. А он не считается, — возразил в ответ Сюмин.

— Ну, вы, идиоты, нарушили правила, в то время как я был единственным, кто остался невинным, — подключился к спору Бекхен.

— Ты был тем, кто в первую очередь убедил меня идти в клуб! — наконец сказал Чанель, указывая пальцем на Бека. — И твои убеждения привели ко всему этому беспорядку!

Бекхен надулся и повесил голову, не зная, что ответить. Лухан тихо прошептал на ухо Бекхена успокаивающие слова, одновременно поглаживая спину парня, впервые видя Бекхена таким расстроенным.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — продолжал Тао, не давая посторонним разговорам отвлечь его.

— Ну что ж, это было хорошее собрание, но я тут вспомнил, что еще не чистил зубы, — нервно хихикнул Чен. — Лучше пойти и почистить их!

Прежде чем Тао или Чанель смогли хотя бы открыть рот, маленький тролль немедленно ускользнул из комнаты, не оставляя никаких признаков своего пребывания.

— Надо причесать волосы, — добавил Минсок, выходя из комнаты, не желая присутствовать там, когда ЧанЁль расскажет Тао правду.

— Я потерял свою собаку.

— У моего телефона сел аккумулятор.

— Что-то сустав ноет.

— Пойду позавтракаю.

— Мне нужно постирать одеяло.

— Моя мама просила купить туалетной бумаги из Китая.

Чанель, чувствуя, как его челюсть падает вниз все ниже и ниже, смотрел на ребят, быстро катапультировавшихся из комнаты и любезно закрывших за собой дверь.

— Мне нужно идти в свою комнату.

— Ах, нет, только не ты! — быстро сказал Чанель, потянув Бекхена обратно за рубашку. — Ты живешь в этом люксе, так что это не прокатит.

— Ну так все же? — напомнил о себе Тао, скрещивая руки.

— Я слышал, как Сухо говорил с Каем, который разговаривал с Сехуном, который рассказал Лухану от том, что сказал ему Сюмин, узнавший это от Кенсу… вообщем существует вероятность, что Чен дал тебе roofies, — вздохнул Бекхен, пытаясь вспомнить порядок, по которому они сплетничали.

— О мой Бог, — сквозь зубы скрипнул Тао.

— Тогда ты был немного не в себе и практически занялся сексом на танцполе с каким-то незнакомцем, — добавил Бекхен, желая дать точные объяснения. Чанель держал свой рот закрытым и только кивал, зная, что если заговорит, то обязательно получит по шарам. — Но черт, Таозцы, я никогда не думал, что ты можешь так танцевать.

— Подожи, вы что-то говорили о сексе, да? — спросил модельер, — я просто танцевал грязные танцы? Так что не было никого секса?

— Ты… ух… — невнятно мямлил Бек, смотря на Криса и молча спрашивая его, что нужно сказать.

Крис немного сжал губы и кивнул головой. Хотя он и хотел, чтобы Тао вспомнил о всех интимных подробностях прошлой ночи, и что они, наконец, сломали их барьер; но один взгляд на несчастное лицо Тао, сжавшееся от одного упоминания о сексе, и Крис отложил эту идею.

— Да. Никакого секса не было, — просто сказал Чанель, поглядывая на Криса. — Не беспокойся! — Бекхен улыбнулся, но его улыбка совсем не соответствовала глазам.

— Ах, черт возьми, как хорошо. Спасибо за объяснения, а то это действительно испугало меня, — воскликнул Тао, расслабляясь на своем месте. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы мой первый раз… вы знаете… был особенным, — Тао покраснел, чувствуя неловкость по поводу того, что еще не потерял свою девственность.

Бекхен и Чанель, оба уныло смотрели на Криса, который сидел с наибледнейшим лицом.

— Подождите, но вы сказали, что я занимался сексом с Крисом. О чем это? — снова спросил Тао, внезапно подробнее вспомнив предложение Чанеля, сказанное ранее.

— Я был просто так зол, что случайно объединил предложения, — растерянно пролепетал Чанель после толчка от Бекхена, — Крис лишь оттянул тебя от того парня.

Тао открыл рот, кивая головой и наконец понимая, что произошло. Радуясь тому, что он еще девственник — или так он думал — Тао улыбнулся и встал с насиженного места.

— Ах, теперь понятно. Я пойду, нужно принять обезболивающие и немного поспать. Я не знаю почему, но чувствую, как все тело ужасно болит и ноет. Это вероятно от танцев, — улыбаясь, говорил дизайнер.

— Да, танцы, — улыбнулся в ответ Бекхен.

Не услышав сарказма в тоне друга, Тао помахал рукой и удалился в свой номер, позволяя Крису, наконец, выпустить вздох разочарования.

— Иисус, я чувствую себя куском дерьма! — зарычал Крис, оттягивая свои волосы.

— Из-за прошлой ночи или тебе просто плохо? — спросил Чанель.

— Оба варианта!

Чанель пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Вот почему ты не должен был трахать его.

— Я не мог ничего поделать, — ответил Крис, — мне не нравится, когда он танцует с кем-то другим.

— Ах, но тем не менее это нормально, когда ты делаешь это с какой-то дешевой шлюхой? — воскликнул в ответ Бекхен, поднимая брови.

— Что?

— Ты думаешь, что это нормально — танцевать с кем-то еще, кроме Тао. Почему это вдруг плохо, когда Тао танцует с кем-то еще, кроме тебя?

Крис открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыл его, когда понял, что ответа у него не было. Бекхен на самом деле изрёк умную мысль, впервые за все годы его общения с младшим. Чувство вины тут же растеклось по телу, когда Крис пришел к выводу, где возможно существует вероятность, что он сделал это с Тао просто из ревности.

— Пожалуйста, не говорите Тао об этом, — вздохнул Крис. — Я хочу сам поговорить с ним и объяснить, что действительно произошло… когда придет время.

— Ну, а когда это? Когда мы все состаримся, и ты будешь лепетать это над могилой Тао, потому что слишком желейный, чтобы поговорить с ним нормально? — усмехнулся Бекхен.

— Закройся.

~

— Что за черт! — выругался Сехун, внезапно вставая из-за стола.

Сухо, Сюмин, Лухан, Лей и Бекхен засмеялись, когда, проиграв, макне снова подбросил маленькие кусочки букв из игры «Скраббл» в воздух.

— Это потому что вы, старики, живете дольше, чем я. Так что у вас более широкий словарный запас, — закатил глаза Сехун и, наконец, закончил кидаться «буквами».

Лухан улыбнулся, похлопывая рукой по месту рядом, сигнализируя Сехуну сесть рядом с ним.

— Смотри, как нужно играть. Фишка не в том, чтобы сделать длинные слова, в том, чтобы придумать глупые слова так, что другие игроки не смогут образовать от них другие слова, — объяснил Лухан. Сехун кивнул и оперся головой о плечо старшего, лениво глядя вниз, как другие четверо парней пытаются составить слово. После долгих раздумий Лухан оживился в лице и тут же принялся за работу, выкладывая слово.

— Ксилола? Что за черт, это даже не слово! — возмутился Сюмин, покачивая головой.

— На самом деле нет. Это бесцветная, летучая жидкость из углеводородов, часто используемая в качестве растворителя, — с удовольствием сообщил Лей.

— На чьей ты стороне? Ты только что дал Лухану дополнительные очки! — надулся Сухо.

— Ах, не будь таким скрягой. Дело не в победе, а в удовольствии нашего…

— Вот почему я не хотел, чтобы этот правильный приправленный человек-правильность присоединился к нашей игре, — закатил глаза Бекхен. Минсок и Сехун фыркнули и засмеялись вслух, в то время как Лей смерил Бека обиженным взглядом. До того, как Бекхен смог извиниться, он вскрикнул, когда его резко дернули назад. Кенсу, Чен и Тао, наплевав на портье, внимательно разглядывали его шею и ключицы.

— Какого черта вы делаете, ребята! — кричал Бекхен, застигнутый врасплох внезапным действием.

— Вау, ты прав, Тао. Родинка Бека действительно красивая, — присвистнул Чен.

Тао улыбнулся и кивнул головой, губами проговорив «Я же говорил». Кенсу поджал губы и покачал головой, отходя от портье.

— Ты чертовски прав, красота моей родинки бесконечна, — ухмыльнулся Бекхен.

— Хотя она все равно не так хороша, как мои, — самодовольно сообщил Кенсу, приспуская ворот рубашки и ухмыляясь, раскрывая пять довольно красивых родинок.

— Ах, довольно! — обратился Чен.

— Нет, но Бекхенова мельче и симпатичнее! — возразил Тао, высоко поднимая нос.

— Бекхен, скажи своему эрудиту, что…

— Да. Твои пять не могут переплюнуть мою одну идеальную родинку, — указывая языком на родинку над своей губой и пальцем на шею Кенсу, фыркал Бекхен.

— Прости, чем больше, тем лучше. Я победил.

Бекхен и Кенсу встряхнули челками, совершенно не собираясь отступать. Лухан, Сехун, Сюмин, Лей и Сухо вздохнули и покачали головами на двух незрелых парней, но все же не стали их останавливать. Это же интересно — послушать аргументы о том, чья родинка краше.

~

— Хорошо, ребята! Соберитесь вокруг! Специальный анонс! — внезапно голос крикнул из залы. Кай, Чанель и Крис шагали в гостиную люкса, а первый держал в руке кусок бумаги.

— Мы уже собрались, если ты не заметил, тупица, — закатил глаза Чен. Кай из последних сил сдержался, чтобы не показать средний палец надоедливому тролю.

— Во всяком случае, что за объявление? — спросил Лей, поворачивая голову и все еще оставаясь в объятиях Сухо.

— Я придумал одну удивительную игру ви…

— Нет.

— Я пас.

— Не интересуюсь.

— Вернемся к нашей игре.

— Моя родинка красивее.

— Эй! Это действительно веселая игра! — мило надулся Кай, топая ногами.

Крис и Чанель закатили глаза и прошли к дивану, на котором Бекхен и Кенсу освободили для них место.

— Ну, не мешало бы услышать, что это за глупость, — сказал Сехун.

Кай вздохнул и зарычал, в то же время поднимая бумажку.

— Ладно, мы делаем три команды. Пять человек в группе. Тогда мы…

— Воах, воах. Тайм-аут. Пять человек в группе? — Сухо остановил младшего. — Ты глупый, Кай? Нас только двенадцать!

Кай открыл и закрыл рот, а потом повторно открыл его, а затем снова закрыл. Розовый румянец распространился по его щекам, когда он понял, что составил неправильную игру.

— И награда за глупость года вручается… — язвительно пел Бекхен.

— Ах, да, ребята. Как насчет клонировать себя и сделать больше людей, чтобы мы смогли сделать группы из пяти человек? — фыркнул Лухан, хлопая руками по коленам.

— Ладно, ладно! Я понял это, черт. Ладно, так что три команды, по четыре человека в группе, — Кай закатил глаза. — Мы должны пройти весь этот отель и попытаться собрать все, что в этом списке! — модель поднял клочок бумаги. — Это как охота на мусорщика. Мы стучим в номера и спрашиваем людей, есть ли у них что-то из списка.

Одиннадцать других парней кивнули головой и должны были признаться Каю, что игра казалось довольно забавной. Однако, зная Кая, они поняли, что модель не объяснила все.

— Так, в чем подвох? — спросил Лей, задавая вопрос за каждого.

— Проигравшая команда идет к «Птичьему гнезду», одетая только в стринги под халатом. Затем делать вид, будто ничего не случилось, и ходить вокруг, как обычные туристы, фотографируясь на фоне стадиона целых десять минут! — наконец выпалил Кай, после расплываясь широкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, сэр, но ты идиот, — закатил глаза Чанель.

— Но это хороший стимул для победы! — отмахнулся Кай.

— В любом случае, что за вещи мы должны найти? — спросил Кенсу, подползая по ковру к Каю, а затем выхватывая список. — Презерватив, полиэтиленовый мешок, ошейник, маникюрные ножницы… Кай, — вздохнул Кенсу, глядя вверх. — Все люди в отеле только временно находятся в нем, а не живут. Ты действительно думаешь, что мы сможем найти все это?

— Ну, я не вижу причин, почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами модель.

— Я думаю, сам список еще более глупый, чем наказание, — закатил глаза Тао, возвращая его внимание обратно к Бекхену. — Твоя родинка серьезно прекрасна.

— Это же так, да? — Бекхен улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе к Тао, позволяя младшему увидеть красоту его родинки еще ближе.

— Ладно, кто там у нас ходил? А, Сюмин, делай слово, — сказал Лухан, позволяя игрокам в «Скраббл» повернуться спиной к новопришедшим парням и снова продолжить игру.

— Ну, я и Чанель собираемся вернуться и посмотреть телевизор, — отмахнулся Крис и направился к прихожей, ведя Чанеля позади.

— Но это будет весело! — кричал Кай, снова топая ногой на полу. — Ребята! Давайте просто попробуем!

— Вы ничего не слышите? — дразнился Чонде, прикладывая руку к своему уху.

— Я думаю, ты просто сходишь с ума, Чен. Я ничего не слышу, — ухмыляясь, ответил Сюмин, продолжая игру.

— Вы, ребята, все мудаки! — обиженно крикнул Кай перед тем как потопать прочь за Крисом и Чанелем.

— Ха! Я только что нашел еще одну родинку! Эй, мои красотки определенно лучше! — нахально улыбнулся Кенсу, показывая его шею Бекхену и Тао, которые в ответ только закатали глаза.

______  
 _Собственно вдохновение и фетиш автора:  
http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u615/channicki/IMG_4943_zps420fbf80.jpg  
http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u615/channicki/baekhyunsmole_zps67bc5273.jpg _


	16. Stars, Stars, and More Stars!

— Эй, Чен! Что рисуешь? — спросил Сюмин, появляясь из ниоткуда, прежде чем обернуть свои руки вокруг шеи упомянутого парня.

Чен проворчал и пожал плечами, намекающе отодвигая руки фотографа прочь. Дуясь, Сюмин быстро вернул свои конечности на излюбленно прежнее место, случайно задевая руку почему-то очень серьезного Чена.

— Вот дерьмо! Ты все испортил! У меня рука дернулась из-за тебя! — закричал Чонде, хватая карандаш, при этом используя только два пальца, и тыкая им в другого парня. Минсок лишь недовольно взвизгнул и немного отступил от него. — Посмотри, что ты наделал! — все кричал Чен, размахивая листком бумаги.

Сюмин сжал губы и глазами быстро начал исследовать рисунок, чтобы в следующую секунду взорваться диким смехом, делая Чена еще более сердитым.

— Это самая хреновая звезда, которую я когда-либо видел в своей жизни!

— Это потому что твоя толстая задница двинула мою руку! — взвизгнул в ответ Чонде, истерично разрывая лист бумаги на две части.

— Не только одна линия, она вся хреновая.

— Заткнись!

— Прям как твое лицо сейчас.

— А ну прекрати!

— Хотя звезда намного лучше!

~

Раздраженный Чанель недовольно цокнул языком. Вокруг него суетился Бекхен, увлеченно что-то отмеряя и довольно облизывая пересохшие губы. Все это копошение невероятно раздражало, особенно тогда, когда ты не можешь пошевелиться или что-то возразить. Около Бека стоял Тао и неохотно подавал тому маленькие, острые иголки из куска ткани. Чанель не знал точно, почему он разрешил своему парню использовать его в качестве манекенщика, но тогда Бекхен парировал таким приятным фактом, что Чанель самый адекватный и спокойный, что уменьшало шансы случайно уколоть его булавкой, поэтому не согласиться он просто не мог.

— Может лучше эту дополнительную ткань? Заколи снизу, чтобы позже можно было подождать, сделай потом срез и пришей подкладку, — проинструктировал Тао друга.

— Ага, понял, — незамедлительно ответил Бекхен, прежде чем сделать так, как было сказано. В то время как он с улыбкой продолжал примерять и прикладывать множество различных типов ткани к Чанелю, тот тихонько дрожал. Конечно, это был забавный и новый опыт, но только не сейчас, когда вместо профессионального модельера Тао, обычный секретарь Бекхен укутывает его третьим слоем бархата — это уже не смешно.

— Как я выгляжу? Хорошо? — обреченно спросил Чанель, боясь обернуться и посмотреть на себя в зеркало.

Восторженное «Да!» прибыло от Бекхена, тогда как Тао поднял губы и кивнул головой с кривым выражением лица, тихо кричащим «Нет».

Два часа и восемь уколов иголкой в кожу спустя, Чанель шумно выдохнул, когда рабочий телефон Бекхена наконец зазвонил, давая закутанной мумии надежду, что от него отстанут.

— Черт побери, это слишком сложно, — шепотом пробормотал Бекхен, прежде чем отстраниться от своего творения и направиться к двери. — Я заработал золотую звезду за то, что попробовал. И все же, это не мое! — вальяжно пропищал Бен, выбегая из ателье.

— Какой бесполезный расход ткани, — нахмурившись, щелкнул языком Тао. Изящно и ловко двигая руками, брюнет начал вытаскивать огромное количество иголок, освобождая бесконечно благодарного генерального директора из кокона ткани.

~

— К-Кенсу-хен?

Миниатюрный парень расширил глаза и обернулся, удивленно замечая застенчивого Кая позади себя. Кай откашлялся и поднял руку, неловко царапая шею. Кенсу не мог не улыбнуться, видя восхитительный акт смущения и ожидая, когда Кай заговорит.

— С-сегодня по новостям сказали, что… вечером будет метеоритный дождь, — медленно говорил Джонин с бешеным сердцебиением. — Я тут подумал… если ты, конечно, не занят и хочешь, может посмотришь его со мной? — Кай покраснел, умоляюще поднимая щенячьи глазки на Кенсу.

— Ох, черт возьми! Я хочу! — нежелательный голос послышался сзади, прежде чем Кенсу хотя бы смог открыть рот, чтобы ответить.

Кай и Кенсу обернулись и громко простонали, видя, как веселый Лухан, сопровождаемый преспокойным Сехуном, выскочил из-за столба.

— Что? — воскликнул Кай.

Лухан восхищенно жужжал, хватая Кая за руку и вызывая у Кенсу приглушенный визг ревности. По инерции Кай одернул свои руки от обнаглевшего парня, но Лухан сердито схватил их обратно, чуть дергая вниз. Зная, что его парня уже ничем не остановить, Сехун лишь покачал головой и сочувствующе вздохнул.

— Я и Сехун присоединяемся к вам, — с легкостью выдал Лухан. — Никто же не против этого, не так ли? — спросил он, понижая голос и сужая глаза.

Кенсу охнул и быстро покачал головой, боясь того, что сделал бы Лухан, скажи он «нет». Немедленно озаряясь блистательной улыбкой, Лухан наконец выпустил руки Кая и радостно прыгнул на Сехуна.

— Что такое? Что происходит? — послышался пятый голос.

Кай мысленно простонал, понимая, что голос принадлежал Сухо, а значит…

Через секунду рядом с Джонином стоял мило улыбающийся Лей и приветливо помахал ладошкой всем присутствующим.

— Мы вчетвером собираемся наблюдать метеоритный дождь сегодня вечером! — тут же выдал Лухан. — Присоединитесь к нам!

— Лухан, мы не можем просто так помешать свид… да не важно, — мнение Сехуна тут же улетучилось, когда в его руку вонзились острые ногти Лухана, эффективно затыкая его.

— Присоединитесь к нам? — улыбнулся Лухан, налоняя голову в очень милой манере.

— С удовольствием! — Лей хлопнул в ладоши, счастливо подпрыгивая вверх и вниз, Сухо кивнул головой, положительно поднимая большие пальцы.

~

Прекрасное, уединенное свидание. Это все, чего хотел Кай. Просто его Кенсу, шерстяное теплое одеяло и яркие звезды, сверкающие над ними. _БЕЗ_ Лухана и Сехуна, занимающихся сексом в машине прямо за ними, _БЕЗ_ стонущего Лея, который — согласно Сухо — якобы замерз и нуждается в интимных объятиях. Но, это реальность, поэтому сейчас рядом с Джонином сидел замерзший Кенсу и стучал зубами.

— Где, черт побери, эти звезды, — простонал Кай.

— Т-ты сказал, что м-метеоритный дождь будет в Пекине? Так как это оживленный город, здесь обычно нельзя увидеть звезды, — сквозь зубы еле проговорил Кенсу.

Кай сделал паузу и вспомнил прошлый вечер, когда он слышал объявление. Теперь вспоминая, его губы медленно сжались, а сам он понял, что метеоритный дождь будет в Сеуле, а не Пекине, где они сейчас находятся.

— Черт! — закричал Кай, раздражено оттягивая волосы.

— Эй, все в порядке. Это было не плохо, — улыбнулся Кенсу. — Для начала. — добавил он, когда Кай стрельнул в него острым взглядом.

— Я не верю тебе.

— Да, все было действительно прекрасно, — вставил свои пять копеек подошедший Лухан, растягивая свои опухшие от поцелуев губы в радостную улыбку.

— Закрой рот, — Кай закатил глаза, мысленно прибивая белобрысую причину всех его неудач.

Лухан театрально скривил губы.

— Грубиян.

~

— Святой Патрик…

— Вот дерьмо.

Крис непонимающе склонил голову, проходя мимо кабинета Чанеля и Бекхена, самопроизвольно останавливаясь, когда он увидел всю команду, толкающуюся вокруг одного ноутбука. Любопытство, берущее под свой контроль его тело, заставило парня на цыпочках подкрасться к ним и задаться вопросом, на что они все смотрели.

— Это что…

— Печать раба?

— На Крисе?!

— На мне?!

Вся банда затаила дыхание и обернулась, смотря широкими глазами на неожиданно появившегося Криса, который обеспокоено хмурился.

— Что? Я просто шел в туалет…

— Хватай его! — вдруг закричал Бекхен, указывая пальцами на испуганного блондина.

За несколько секунд Чен и Лухан скрутили и уложили высокую модель на пол, животом вниз и задницей наверх.

— Разденьте его! — грозно скомандовал Бек.

— Подождите! Что происходит?! — закричал Крис приглушенным голосом, когда Тао пихнул его лицо в ворс ковра, как бы затыкая.

Послышался истеричное хихиканье Сюмина, и в следующий миг рубашка Криса поднялась вверх. Сам Крис недовольно пыхтел, пытаясь высвободиться из рук своих больных на голову друзей.

Вместо того, чтобы остановить своих психически ненормальных сотрудников, Чанель смотрел на всё происходящее с удивленным, а также любопытным лицом, задаваясь вопросом, была ли фотография настоящей.

— Штаны вниз! — снова крикнул Бекхен.

Кенсу быстро спохватился и достал свой телефон, — чтобы сделать снимок как доказательство, — быстро подбегая к поваленной на пол двухметровой модели, не желая пропустить момент. Прямо около него стоял Кай и ожидающе смотрел, как Лей резко стаскивал штаны Криса вниз. Какой у него чудный менеджер, в тот момент думал Крис.

— Последняя, — начал Бек, — часть!

Садистская улыбка озарила его, когда он взял на себя смелость, снять последнюю вещь.

Мужественно терпящий Крис кричал ребятам остановиться, когда почувствовал пальцы поверх своих боксеров, окончательно не понимая, что вокруг творится. Глаза Сухо, стоящего около Чанеля, расширились, не зная, должен ли он остановить их или продолжить наблюдение. Наконец, стаскивая боксеры и оголяя невинную задницу Криса, вся бригада выпустила шокирующий вздох, не увидя того, чего хотели.

Абсолютно ничто. Просто голая задница. Прекрасная задница, по их мнению.

— Чо за? Где татуировка в виде звездочек, как на фото? — спросил Сехун, чрезвычайно невпечатленный такой картиной.

Наконец понимая, о чем его идиотские коллеги щебечут, внезапная неизвестная сила озарили Криса, и он резко встал, заставляя всех навалившихся на него людей испуганно отскочить.

— Вы что окончательно из ума выжили?! — кричал он, натягивая несчастные боксеры и штаны.

— Н-н-но фото… — Бекхен указал на экран ноутбука, где красовалась фотография полуголого Криса с россыпью звездочек от бедер до поясницы.

— Вы все куча идиотов, — ворчал Крис. — То фото было дешевым монтажом! Разве вы не помните этот слух, разразившийся в прошлом году? Вы были теми, кто помешал его еще большему распространению по сети!

— Ааа, теперь, если так подумать, я помню об этом, — как-то тормознуто заметил Лей, смотря куда-то вдаль.

— Вы все придурки сумасшедшие, — раздраженно рыкнул Крис, спешно покидая комнату.

Неловкая атмосфера окутала комнату, а входная дверь за Крисом громко захлопнулась, прежде чем вся комната разразилась диким смехом.

— У Криса неплохая задница. Хороший выбор, Тао, — ухмылялся Чен, заставляя Тао краснеть.

— М-мы даже не встречаемся, — промямлил себе под нос дизайнер.

— Детка, может мне нарисовать татуировку-звездочку чуть выше задницы? — промурлыкал Лухан, смотря на Сехуна.

— Не смей даже думать о такой херне.


	17. Specials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные главы и бонусы соединены в одну финальную главу!

— Хорошо, банда! Я собрал вас всех здесь, что бы со…

— Хочешь увидеть, кто уйдет первый, когда ты закроешь агентство, Чанель? — достаточно громко шепнул Сехун Каю.

Кай ухмыльнулся и закивал головой, игнорируя укорительный взгляд со стороны стилиста.

— Я буду первым, это же очевидно, — присоединился к беседе Бекхен, щипая Сехуна за щеку.

— Не трогай его! Ты не достоин этого! — немедленно зарычал Лухан, притягивая Сехуна к себе.

Бекхен на эти слова с издевкой показал средний палец.

Бекхен — 1; Кай — 0; Сехун — 0

Лухан возмутился на этот жест. Не долго думая, он пошел в ответную, выставляя свой средний палец, финально облизывая его. Сехун лишь закатил глаза, обвил свою руку вокруг шеи Лухана и обратил свое внимание на Чанеля. Его глаза пробежались по всему конференц-залу и наконец остановились на Тао, который смотрелся невероятно скучающим. Сехун улыбнулся и кашлянул, отпугивая чрезмерное внимание Сюмина к жесту Лу.

— Сехун, детка, попозируй для моей личной камеры! — проговорил Сюмин, включая камеру на телефоне.

Сехун, и так разозленный, не сдержал свои порывы и выставил свой средний палец, как только услышал щелчки камеры. Сюмин ахнул. Такой четкий выстрел! Сехун, его покерфейс и фак в его исполнении.

— Да как ты посмел! — кричал Минсок. — Прошу, продолжай!

— Закрыли рты! — зарычал Сухо, поворачиваясь в сторону фотографа.

Сюмин резко прижал руки к груди. Его кто-то оскорбил? Надо ответить! Сюмин резко выставил средний палец для Сухо. Глаза второго расширились на жест пухленького фотографа. Он закатил глаза на незрелое оскорбление и обратил свое внимание обратно к Чанелю.

Тао удрученно вздохнул. Ему было невероятно скучно, и он устал от идиотских изречений Чанеля. Тао оглядел комнату. Модельер улыбнулся, когда увидел Кая, улыбающегося ему и немного машущего ладонью. Но настроение Тао быстро переместилось до отметки 'Злость', когда Кай неожиданно показал ему фак. Полностью вспыхнув от этого жеста, Тао отразил его Каю, не заботясь о том, что Крис его видит.  
Крис был шокирован, когда Тао и Кай, спокойно улыбнувшись друг другу, убрали свои средние пальцы и посмотрели на, позирующих в этой же позе, Сехуна и Лухана. В то время, как Минсок фотографировал их на телефон.

— Что за черт? — прошептал Чен. Ему уже тоже поднадоело это нелепое собрание.

Он перевел взгляд от Чанеля на других сотрудников. Пройдя взглядом мимо спящего Кенсу, который уже пускал слюну на стол, он остановил свое внимание на Сухо и Исине.  
Он заинтересовался, когда увидел руку Лея на паху у Сухо и наоборот. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что они там делают. Он мгновенно нахмурился на публичный показ любви и полез в карман за бумажкой, тихо бросая скомканный сверток в голову Лею. Удар пришелся прямо в тот момент, когда парочка простонала в унисон.  
Чен усмехнулся, когда услышал после стона недовольный рык.

— Гавнюк, я знаю, что это ты! — цокнул Сухо, тыкая пальцем в висок Сюмина.

— Что? Какого хрена ты говоришь?! И не трогай меня своими руками, я знаю, где они сейчас были! — прошипел Сюмин, опять показывая Сухо средний палец.

— Это превосходно! — засмеялся Чен, обнимая Кенсу, который находился в полудреме, но все равно смеялся над ситуацией.

Кай зарычал и начал оттаскивать Чена от Кенсу за шиворот. Чен повернулся к нему и поднял брови.

— Вах! Неужто ревность! — начал дразнить Чонде. Он демонстративно обнял Кенсу и положил свою голову ему на плечо.

Бекхен — 1; Кай — 2; Сехун — 1; Сухо — 7; Сюмин — 8; Тао — 1

Чанель прочистил горло, явно не впечатленый отсутствием концентрации у своих сотрудников. Он громко откашлялся и улыбнулся, после того, как все внимание было обращено на него.

Крис глубоко вздохнул и вжался больше в диван. Он так хотел обнять рядом сидящего Тао, но нужно контролировать себя.  
Тао улыбнулся, когда увидел, как Бекхен бросает Чену средний палец. Он громко засмеялся и получил в ответ пару средних пальцев.  
Глаза Криса округлились, когда и ему всучили фак. Лухан ехидно вырисовывал узоры в воздухе своим средним пальцем. Возмутившись, Крис подался в перед, чтобы ответить, но, запутавшись в своих ногах, он упал на впередсидящего Тао.  
Тао запыхтел, когда на него внезапно завалилось что-то тяжелое. Его лицо покраснело, когда он понял, что это Крис. Второй же, ловя момент, приобнял Тао, вдыхая его приятный аромат.  
Но романтичный момент длился не долго, так как Крис выстрелил средним пальцем в ответ Лухану, уничтожая всю прелесть момента.

— Простите, меня кто-нибудь слушает? — возмутился Чанель, складывая руки на груди.

Его глаза расширились, когда двадцать два средних пальца были сразу же отправлены ему.

— Ну это уже слишком! — разозлился Чанель. — В атаку! — прокричал он, вскидывая обе руки с выставленными средними пальцами.

~

— Ты бы хотел стать девушкой или остаться парнем? — спросил Бекхен, тыкая пальцем в щеку Чанеля.

Ёль подставил руку под свой подбородок и серьезно задумался над вопросом.

— Ну, а можно оставить пенис? — наконец спросил Чанель, поднимая брови.

— Нет. Нельзя ничего менять! — немедленно ответил Бекхен, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Если нельзя оставить… то как жить то? Будет же скучно! — расправил плечи Чанель.

Бекхен засмеялся и начал карабкаться на колени к парню. Свой личный стул он любил больше всех, но коленки Ёля тоже хороши. Чанель свистнул себе под нос, поджав губы. Он уже не мог думать над вопросом.

— Ты выиграл. Я больше не могу думать ни о чем другом. Какой странный вопрос ты еще задашь? — сказал Чанель.

— Как думаешь, у парней могут быть месячные? — вдруг спросил Бекхен, смотря вверх на друга. — Откуда кровь будет идти? Из члена или попы?

Чанель скривился от такого вопроса и пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Вероятно из пениса.

— Тогда… презерватив может быть как прокладки. Он будет ловить кровь вместо спермы! — радостно сказал Бекхен с расширенными зрачками. — Чанелли! Мальчики могут по-прежнему заниматься сексом, даже если у них месячные! — воскликнул Бекхен.

— Бек, ты что опять поливал свою ромашку? Как ты можешь думать о таких вещах? — спросил Чанель, покачивая головой.

Бекхен вытянул шею и игриво стукнул кулаком в грудь младшего. Но вдруг он заменил надутые губы на улыбку.

— Мы должны пойти и свести Тао с Крисом, — неожиданно предложил Бекхен.

Чанель неуверенно кивнул головой и почувствовал, как Бекхен цепляется за его плечи. Старший был слишком ленив, чтобы ходить сам. Поэтому Чанель лишь издал мягкий смешок и понес своего парня к ателье.

Оба, уже находясь в лифте, подпевали музыке, играющей в нем. Причем настолько громко, что Сухо, проходящий мимо этого же лифта этажом ниже, даже немного испугался этих странных звуков. Вскоре двери открылись, позволяя паре пройти на четвертый этаж.

— Тао! Открой дверь, пожалуйста! — позвал Бекхен.

Как ни странно, но Тао быстро открыл дверь и вскинул брови, когда увидел Чанеля. Но, переведя взгляд на Бекхена, подумал: раз Чанель с Беком, сломать ничего он не должен.

— Что хотели? — сомневаясь, спросил Тао, проходя мимо манекенов. Все четыре выглядели точь в точь, как модели в их агентстве.

— Как ваши отношения с Крисом? — спросил Чанель, заходя в комнату.

Бекхен кивнул головой, прежде чем прыгнуть на кожаный диван.

— А что с нашими отношениями? — спросил Тао, нервно хихикая.

Хитрая улыбка озарила лицо Чанеля. И Тао знал, что чанелев оскал ничего хорошего не предвещает.

— Ты же хочешь его? — щелкая пальцами, спросил Чанель.

Но неожиданно он почувствовал, как несколько иголок впиваются ему в кожу.

— Эй! Ты почти убил меня! — возмущенно крикнул Чанель.

— Но не убил же, — быстро сказал Тао, накидывая кожаную куртку на один из манекенов.

— Ах, кожаное. Ты определенно хочешь Криса, если даешь ему носить кожаное, — воскликнул Бекхен, прыгая на диване.

— Хен, это не повод! — возмутился Тао, высовывая свой язык.

— Не имеет значения. Ты все еще хочешь Криса!

— Если вы оба продолжите говорить о Крисе, вам лучше уйти! Дверь все еще открыта, — воскликнул недовольный Тао. Мало ли к чему приведет болтовня этих двоих.

— Ну ладно. Тогда поговорим о другом.

— Прекрасно, — обрадовался модельер.

— Таози! — хихикнул Бекхен, подбегая к другу.

Тао ахнул, когда почувствовал внезапный вес на себе, нахмурившись, он начал скидывать с себя Бекхена.

— Ты бы предпочел быть девушкой или парнем? — спросил Бек, вызывая приступ смеха у Чанеля.

— Девушкой, — незамедлительно ответил Тао. — Я бы тут же выцарапал тебе глаза, если ты не отстанешь от меня, — добавил парень.

— Так не интересно! Чанни, пойдем к другому! — проговорил Бекхен и потащил Чанеля к выходу.

— Ну наконец-то, — прошептал Тао, смеясь, когда Бекхен показал ему средний палец, закрывая дверь.

~

Кенсу счастливо напевал себе под нос, радуясь, что он доделал все наряды для следующего показа, который будет проводиться в течение следующей недели. Парень просто излучал счастье всем своим видом. Вдруг он испуганно поперхнулся, почувствовав пару рук, обвивающих его талию. Но тут же застенчиво улыбнулся, когда он понял, кто это был.  
Кай ликовал, когда Кенсу не принял никаких действий по избавлению от его рук. Джонин повел кончиком носа по шее Кенсу.

— Щекотно, — рассмеялся Кенсу, вздрогнув от такого прикосновения.

— Прости, — извинился Кай, ослабляя объятия.

Но уже через секунду бабочки в его животе ожили. Кенсу, развернувшись, обнял Кая. Ох, как сильно Джонин хотел, чтобы Кенсу был его.

~

— У нас все готово?

— Заткнись, глупый осел. Он придет в любую минуту.

— Кого ты назвал глупым ослом?

— Ах, я люблю, когда ты зол. Крисси, дай мне большего.

— Сьебись, Сюмин!

— Он идет! Все заткнулись!

Банда быстро спряталась, услышав шаги и щелчок двери. Как только дверь открылась, все они выпрыгнули.

— СЮРПРИЗ! — кричали ребята, бросая конфетти в воздух.

Тао немедленно прижал свою сумку Gucci к груди, отскакивая спиной к двери. Но его сердце быстро успокаивается, когда он видит своих коллег-идиотов, улыбающихся ему.

— С днем рождения, Тао! — крикнули все вместе, бросая еще больше конфетти в воздух.

— Какого черта вы в моем доме?! Как вы вообще сюда зашли? — закричал Тао, чувствуя, что он только что пережил сердечный приступ.

— Через окно, конечно. Как же еще? — хихикнул Бекхен, заработав подзатыльник от Чена.

— Мы не должны были говорить ему это! — ругался Чонде.

— Ну, это его вина. Не надо оставлять окно открытым! — возразил Бекхен, топая ногой по стопе Чена.

— Эй! Это больно, маленький ублюдок! — крикнул Чен, сразу же начиная борьбу ногами.

— Не трогай меня! – кричал Бекхен, хлопая Чена по лицу.

— Ох, Боже, кто-нибудь, разнимите их, — крикнул разозленный Кенсу.

Чанель и Крис немедленно заставили воинов отойти друг от друга, получив при этом несколько ударов в лицо.

— Вот здорово, спасибо за поздравления с днем рождения, и не важно, что так поздно, — саркастически сказал Тао, проходя в гостинную.

— Всегда пожалуйста! А теперь пора напиться! — крикнул Кай, разливая шампанское.

— Ты даже алкоголь принес? — спросил Сухо, принимая шампанское от младшего.

— Да, да, я, — сказал Кай.

— Красивые люди пьют первыми, — объявил Лухан, отбирая бокал у менеджера.

— Разве не именинник пьет первый? — поднимая брови, спросил Тао.

— … Нет, сначала красивые люди, — после трех секундного размышления, ответил Лухан, поднимая бокал и отпивая немного. — Все, ТаоЦзы! Теперь ты можешь пить! — улыбнулся Лухан.

Тао вздохнул и закатил глаза, выпивая свой бокал до дна. Вскоре бутылка исчерпала свой лимит и была пуста.

— Давайте поднимем тост за именинника! — закричал Крис, обвивая талию Тао своими руками, мысленно радуясь, что Тао не против.

— С днем рождения, Тао! — проурчала все банда оболтусов. Все опустошили свои бокалы до дна. Крича и смеясь, они погнали за следующей бутылкой. Они обещали напиться, а обещания нужно выполнять!

~

Бекхен счастливо напевал себе под нос, идя в лобби. Он старался не замечать одного человека, старательно разглядывающего его. Он прошелся по синей плитке и подошел к своему цветку. Настало время регулярного полива. Чанель поднял бровь, он считал этот цветок своего рода наркотиком. Пак обратил свое внимание на Чонина.

— Что за фигню он творит? — прошептал Чанель, не желая, чтобы Бекхен слышал его. Хотя Бек был низеньким и выглядел, как восхитительный маленький мальчик, он становился сумасшедшим, когда слышал то, что не хотел.

— Он делает это каждый день, Чанель. Это не должно быть новостью для тебя, — небрежно ответил Кай, смотря как Бекхен танцует со своим цветком.

— Kаждый день? — переспросил Чанель с беспокойным выражением лица.

Кай кивнул головой, прежде чем надкусить яблоко. Он прекрасно понимал, что вальс Бекхена с ромашкой нормальному человеку покажется идиотским. Он закивал головой, стараясь не смотреть на секретаря и директора. Чанель же закатил глаза на этот бред и плюхнулся на рабочее кресло Бекхена. Его руки быстро прошлись по файлам и документам Бекхена. Бек всегда руководил всем сам, и, казалось, никогда не советовался с ним. Чанель вздохнул, когда увидел, что на столе были невыполненые запросы от четырех компаний, которые просили его моделей для их нового показа. Чанель решил взять все в свои руки. Он выхватил свой телефон и, представляясь представителем компании, начал обзванивать все четыре агентства. Чанель нервно треснул ногой об стол, когда увидел Чонина, Бекхена и ромашечку, вместе скачущих вверх и вниз вокруг фонтана в лобби.

Обзвонив все агентства, Чанель устало вздохнул и выкинул все ненужные, на его взгляд, бумажки.  
Наконец, сделав все свои дела с цветочком, Бекхен, улыбаясь, возвращался обратно. Но тут он смертельно вздохнул, видя Чанеля на своем рабочем месте. Недовольство тут же озарило лицо Бекхена. Мгновенно подойдя к своему ящику, Бек вытащил свою пластмассовую лопатку. С орудием труда он подкрался к Чанелю, который с улыбкой рассматривал рамку с фотографией Бекхена на столе. Но его улыбка мгновенно исчезла, как только он почувствовал сильный удар по затылку.

— Какого ху…— зарычал Чанель, поворачивая свою голову. — Б-БЕК? — ладони Пака вспотели, когда он увидел выражение лица своего секретаря.

— Ты сидишь на моем кресле! — скрипнул сквозь зубы Бекхен.

— Ну, технически, это не твое кре… Эй! — заныл Ёль, когда получил еще один удар… лопаткой?

— Вон с моего места! — кричал Бек, размахивая рукой, успешно хлопая Чанеля по лицу.

— Ты убьешь меня этой фигней! — закричал Чанель, смотря на лопатку. Серьезно, откуда он вытащил эту хрень?

— ВОН С МОЕГО МЕСТА! — Бекхен бросил лопатку в лицо своего обидчика, пыхтя, когда Чанель продолжил сидеть на стуле.

— У тебя проблемы! — промычал Чанель, наконец уступая место.

Бекхен мгновенно бросился на свое кресло, отпихивая ногой своего начальника. Чанель махнул рукой на этот детский акт и пошел прочь. Дойдя до лифта, он чуть не наложил в штаны, когда увидел Сехуна и Чонина в нем.

— Ты отвратителен, — скривился Сехун.

— Простите? — спросил Чанель, нажав на кнопку двенадцатого этажа.

— У тебя следы пощечин, как от фаллоимитатора, — прокомментировал Кай недовольство Сехуна.

— Пиздец, — вздохнул Чанель, и все трое продолжили свой путь наверх.

~

— Детка! — крикнул Лу, сидя в кресле визажиста.

Лухан подорвался, и уже было хотел подбежать к Сехуну, но волшебный пинок Лея его остановил. Он спокойно уселся и дождался, пока Сехун сам к нему подойдет.

— Где ты был? Я скучал по тебе! — сказал Лухан, спокойно сидя, в то время как стилист подводит его глаза.

— Просто гулял, — ответил Сехун.

Лухан, не имея возможности подойти к Сехуну, протянул ему руку. Хун тут же переплел их пальцы, вызывая улыбку у старшего. Находящийся рядом Лей, умилившись картине, достал свой телефон. Он быстро ввел нужные слова и отправил сообщение Сухо, надеясь, что они смогут сходить на романтический ужин в эту ночь.

— Я не понимаю, зачем меня нужно красить? Я естественно красив. Не легко быть красивым, но я красив до чертиков, — серьезно прокомментировал Лухан, размахивая кисточкой для макияжа.

— В твоих словах нет смысла, Лухан, — сказал Лей, сдерживая смех.

— Это имеет смысл. Ты просто не достаточно красив. Тебе не понять, что это все значит, — Лухан встал с кресла, демонстративно задрав подбородок.

— Он только что назвал меня страшным? Подождите, этот гавнюк меня оскорбил? Этот чертов олень сказал, что я некрасивый?! — тихо начал истерить Исин, под конец срываясь на крик.

— Эй, Эй! Парень, спокойно! — вскрикнул Сехун. Никто в компании ни разу не видел Лея в истерике.

— Лу, я думаю, ты должен извиниться, прежде чем он сойдет сума, — прошептал Сехун на ухо Лухану.

— Ну и?! Он сказал, что я страшный? ДА? Может расскажите мне, где можно купить красоту? Я пойду куплю тогда! — Лей ударил ногой близлежащий шкаф.

— Он делает так всякий раз, когда я разговариваю с ним, — небрежно ответил Лухан, идя в туалет. — Поистерит еще минут пять и придет в норму. Не волнуйся.

Сехун ужаснулся, когда Лей опрокинул коробку с тканями Тао на пол, начиная прыгать на ней. Сехун думал, как сердит будет Тао, когда все это увидит. Полностью игнорируя истерику, которую Лей творит, Лухан улыбнулся до ушей, радостно садясь на колени Сехуна. Не дожидаясь реакции, он поцеловал Сехуна в губы. Обычно Хун реагирует на это положительно, но не сегодня. Он был действительно обеспокоен, когда Лей рвал на клочья алый шелк, который Тао искал очень долго. Он уже начал волноваться за его здоровье.

Лухан раздраженно вздохнул, слез с Сехуна и вышел из гримерной, оставляя Сехуна бояться за свою жизнь. На момент позже, Лухан вновь появился в гримерке со счастливым лицом. Брови Сехуна поползли вверх, когда он увидел, что принес Хань.

— Ты уже успокоишься? На, пососи! — зарычал Лухан, всовывая Лею то, что принес.

Лу быстро потянул Сехуна за руку, выходя из комнаты, оставляя ошарашенного Лея.

— Черт побери, ты что сейчас сделал? — спросил Сехун, по-прежнему боясь, что Лей может выбежать из гримерной в любую секунду. У него действительно было чувство дежавю.

— Засунул фаллоимитатор в рот Лею.

~

— Штаны ниже.

— …

— Ниже, Крис. У нас не так много времени, — счастливо пропел Сюмин, смотря в камеру.

Крис закатил глаза и немного приспустил свои штаны. Он был явно не впечатлен, когда Сюмин жестом приказал тянуть штаны вниз намного ниже.

— Иди на хуй, — раздраженно выругался Крис.

— Эх, я бы с удовольствием, но у нас мало времени, — страдальчески ответил старший.

Болезненный процесс для психики, а именно сьемки, продолжался еще десять минут, пока они не услышали вызывающий у обоих мурашки визг.

— Что за фигня сейчас была? — спросил Крис, надевая первую попавшуюся рубашку.

— Не знаю. Пошли посмотрим. — Сюмин положил камеру и направился к двери.

Крис последовал за ним. Выйдя в коридор, они увидели подбегающих Сухо и Кенсу. Оба были не менее шокированы.

— Что это сейчас было? — спросил Крис.

— Не знаю, но это явно был голос Тао, — ответил Кенсу.

При упоминании Тао, Крис разволновался еще больше. Быстро зайдя в лифт, он нажал второй этаж. Как только двери лифта открылись, и парни вышли на этаж, они увидели бегущих к лифту Сехуна и Лухана. Оба кричали им, чтобы они быстрее закрыли двери лифта.

— Святое дерьмо, я думал, там был сам сатана, — Сехун пыхтел, падая на пол в лифте. Столь же страшно смотрелся и Лухан рядом с ним.

— Так что, черт побери, случилось? — взволновано спросил Крис.

— Давайте сначала помолимся за Лея, — прошептал Лухан, закрывая и скрещивая пальцы.

— Лей? Что с Леем? — спросил Сухо, быстро хлопая Лухана по щеке, дабы привести его в чувства.

— Ты… Что дал мне сейчас пощечину? — зарычал Лухан.

Теперь очередь молиться в лифте за Сухо.

— Я…я п-просто поинтересовался что с Исином, — заикаясь, проговорил Сухо, отчаянно глядя на Сехуна за помощью.

— Нет, ты просто ударил меня, — прошипел Лухан, делая свой голос совсем угрожающим.

— Он попал, — прошептал Сюмин Крису, который просто кивнул головой.

— Ты знаешь, что я делаю с теми, кто ударит меня? — прорычал Лухан, ударяя кулаком в стенку лифта.

— Ты бьешь его кулаком, как и эту стенку? — тихим шепотом предположил Сухо.

Лухан просто проигнорировал этот комментарий, убирая свой кулак от стены. Теперь была четко видна вмятина, оставленная Ханем.

— Я-я сожалею, Лухан! Клянусь, я не хотел этого! — закричал Сухо, падая на колени.

— Давай, Лу. Ему правда жаль, — наконец, заступился Сехун, оттягивая любимого от пребывающего в ужасе менеджера.

— Хорошо, Сехунни! — немедленно прощебетал Лухан, прыгнув на старшего и обняв своими ногами его талию.

Сухо выдохнул с облегчением. Он даже не представлял, что мог сделать с ним Лухан, но в любом случае, он не хотел расставаться с жизнью.

— Так что именно случилось с Леем? — наконец, спросил Кенсу, когда они приехали в лобби.

— Ох, Тао узнал, что Лей разорвал его шелк, который он искал два месяца, — ответил Сехун, в то время как Лухан висел на нем словно Коала.

— Что это за ткань такая? — спросил Сухо, скорчившись от улыбки Лухана.

— Ну, ткань супер трудно было найти, плюс она очень дорогая. И это не упоминая, что Тао грезил этой тканью уже очень давно, — ответил Хань, запрыгнув на Сехуна получше, когда тот вышел из лифта.

— Вы, ребята, слышали? — спросил Крис, останавливая всех.

Остальные пять человек навострили их уши, прислушиваясь. Довольно скоро они услышали топот над ними, который звучал как бег и прыжки, а также звук тела, перетаскиваемого по ковру.

— Лей умрет. Я точно знаю, — добавил Чен, испугав всех.

— А ты откуда вылез? — испуганно спросил Сюмин, держа руку на сердце.

Чен пожал плечами, не обращая никакого внимания на вопрос Минсока. Остальные остановились и прислушались. Не было слышно ни единого звука.

— … Мне страшно, — прошептал Кенсу.

— Не волнуйся, я здесь, — ухмыльнулся Кай, стоя рядом с Кенсу.

— Да откуда вы все вылезаете? — крикнул Сехун. Он и так потрясен сегодняшними событиями.

Джонин пожал плечами и улыбнулся Кенсу, чувствуя как порхают бабочки в животе, когда Кенсу улыбнулся в ответ.

— ПОМОГИТЕ! — внезапно раздался крик, вызывая внезапный прыжок у каждого.

У всех отвалилась челюсть, когда они увидели Лея, бегущего по пожарной лестнице. Его одежда была потрепана, а волосы напоминали птичье гнездо.

— Детка! — крикнул Сухо, протянув руки Лею.

Пострадавший от Тао Исин, прыгнул в объятия любимого. Он плакал у него на плече, в то время как Сухо шептал ему утешительные слова.  
Но вдруг двери, ведущие на аварийную лестницу, открылись. Каждый вздрогнул, когда  
Тао вышел из дыма. И откуда там дым? Его челка спадала на глаза, пряча под собой дьявольский взгляд.

— П-Помогите мне… — ныл Лей, прося о помощи. Но все, даже Крис, сделали шаг назад, когда Тао шагнул вперед.

— Два месяца, — голос Тао был неузнаваем. — Два ебаных месяца.

— ТаоЦзы, геге, извини! — закричал Лей, когда почувствовал, что объятья Сухо ослабели.

— Я буду медленно убивать тебя, –прорычал Тао.

— Малыш ТаоЦзы, достаточно! — выкрикнул Бекхен, подходя к месту военных действий со своим оружием.

Тао заскулил, когда неожиданно почувствовал резкую боль в затылке. Обернувшись он, как всегда, увидел Бекхена.

— Х-Хен… — проныл Тао со слезами на глазах.

— Перестань драматизировать, — хмыкнул Бекхен, опустив лопатку. — У тебя есть еще целый рулон этой ткани. Так что не устраивай такое большое шоу из-за маленького клочка! — закатил глаза Бекхен.

Лей облегченно выдохнул и упал на пол. Струйка крови от удара Тао стекла по его щеке. Остальная часть группы начала перешептываться, главным образом о том, какой дьявол был Бекхен когда зол.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Это было хорошее шоу. Давайте все вернуться к работe? И Лухан, слезь уже с Сехуна! — Чанель покачал головой.

— Подумаешь, немного перенервничал, — мило улыбнулся Тао, когда Бекхен стрельнул в него взглядом.

— Я должен осмотреть Лея, — быстро сказал Сухо и, подняв Исина на руки, он направился в свой кабинет.

Бекхен ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь обратно к своему столу в приемной, покачивая головой из-за этого спектакля. Он немного улыбнулся, когда все начали возвращаться к своей работе, радуясь что все, хоть и чуть-чуть, но боятся его.


End file.
